


War Baby

by DavinaCFox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Extramarital Affairs, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Gay Sex, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tender Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: In war torn Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot takes up arms to fight for his city – and after a shot to the head leaves him seriously wounded, Ed is shocked to learn his close friend has been carrying an artificial womb implant for several years – and is now also five months pregnant. As Oswald fights to survive, Ed confronts his true feelings, then marries him and vows to help him raise his daughter Magda - as Oswald's lover Jim Gordon realises the truth too late. After the baby is born, Ed and Oswald leave the city.Twelve years on, Jim learns Ed and Oswald are moving back to Gotham. When he wrongly believes Magda is his daughter, Jim wants a family reunion - and to see Oswald, as he has never stopped loving him -  but there is something odd about Magda, who has ruthless traits Jim thinks impossible in his own daughter. He soon gets a shock - finding out facts he was not aware of years before – he was not Oswald's only lover, and Magda is most definitely not his daughter...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :-)  
> Here's another fic from me - I know the Unconditional Love Trilogy was enjoyed, and if you liked that, you will like this too - but... it's a very different AU/Mpreg to my previous fics, also some is told in flashback to the past, as part of the story will involve characters looking back 13 years before to events that unfolded then, as other events happen in the present day. It's very emotional and a real roller coaster. Enjoy :-)

Chapter 1

 

As they drove towards the newly rebuilt bridge that led to Gotham City, Edward Nygma felt a stirring of mixed emotions. So many memories of the past had come rushing back that he blinked to be sure the intensity of the moment didn't blur his vision as in the distance the city stood shining and newly rebuilt, all scars of war no longer visible – at least, not from this far off view.

“I want to see all the places you and Dad used to go!”

As she spoke up, he glanced at Oswald's twelve year old daughter:

Magda Nygma – not really a Nygma, but after marrying Oswald, at the time, and under the circumstances, claiming to be her father had seemed like the right thing to do, and he had never regretted that. He didn't want to think of the pain of the past and the terrible events that had led to him and Oswald and newborn Magda escaping from locked down, war torn Gotham back in the old days – it was too much to think about at such an emotional time, as they headed towards the bridge. Magda had jet black hair that framed her face in a bob, and eyes like Oswald. She even smiled like him. He saw no trace of her biological father in her at all, at least, not in her looks... A year after getting out of the city, they had left the country and moved about in Europe for nine years, during this time they had known they could not go back – until the rebuilt city had recovered and a law had been passed stating all crimes before and during wartime had been wiped off the records, due to the scale of the city wide conflicts. That meant even Penguin and Riddler could go home and no longer fear arrest for past crimes – but Oswald had wanted to live at a distance from Gotham for a while, so they had returned and for the past three years had lived twenty miles away from the new bridge. Due to the time they had spent in Europe, Magda spoke several languages, and spoke with an accent that sounded much like her late Grandmother Gertrud.

“A lot of the places we used to go were destroyed in the conflicts,” Ed replied, “But I'm sure a few remain intact.”

“I so want to see everything!” she exclaimed, “This is the city where I was born!”

“Yes, it most certainly is,” Ed replied, drawing in a tight breath as he felt an ache in his heart, recalling a dark and painful time in their lives when everything had been so uncertain. They were crossing the bridge now. The water looked clean, a huge contrast to the toxic filth that used to cover its surface.

“I think you should take a lot of pictures today,” Ed told her, “You can show them to your Dad when we get home – the sooner I can persuade him to visit the city, the sooner he will believe me when I say Gotham is a safe place for you to grow up. Then we can move back!”

“This river,” she said, “Does it have the promenade? Does it have the fairground, like when I went on vacation last year?”

“No,” Ed replied, recalling how much she had loved her two weeks in England when she stayed in Margate, “No beach, no promenade, no fairgrounds, just the river front and the docks. It's a very big city, too.”

Magda had taken a picture of the approaching city, then the river and then she put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

“Do you think I should send Dad the pictures now, or later?”

“Later,” Ed replied, “He might be asleep right now, it's not fair to wake him, he needs to rest.”

“I know he does...” Magda said quietly.

“Hey look!” Ed said, trying to brighten her mood, “We're over the bridge! Hello again Gotham City!”

And they followed the road that led from the bridge, taking them into the city as Magda took pictures of the rebuilt, shining buildings that reached skyward.

 

As they approached the heart of the city where older buildings stood intact Ed smiled as he parked the car across the street.

“I think we should definitely stop off here – the place where I used to work, and the place where I first met your Dad – the GCPD!”

They got out of the car and crossed the street and then as Ed led her into the building he was hit by a wave of nostalgia – the place had not changed... But he didn't recognise any of the cops who glanced up as he walked in with Oswald's daughter.

“Excuse me,” he said to a passing woman not in uniform, who he guessed to be a detective, “I'm Edward Nygma, I used to work here before the war. I was wondering if Jim Gordon still works for the GCPD? I would love to say Hi!”

“Oh yes, Jim!” exclaimed Magda, recalling the times her Dad had mentioned his name when recalling the old days.

As the detective directed him to Jim Gordon's office, Ed barely had time to thank her as Magda ran on without him.

“Magda, wait for me!” he called, but she was already far ahead of him.

 

Jim had been having a quiet morning in his office, pausing to reflect on how much the city had changed since peace had been restored. There was still trouble and crime and maybe it was at a higher rate than many other cities by comparison – but it was nothing like the days of old, not since Batman had emerged to assist the cops in their fight against crime. As he glanced out the window he wondered if maybe he shouldn't feel disappointed his workload was lighter these days, the old days had not been great and it certainly wasn't something to look back on with a yearning for yesterday...

Then the door opened. Jim was still looking to the window, lost in his thought.

“ _Hello!”_

He turned his head, blinked and then stared at the girl who stood in front of his desk. _Maybe he was thinking too much about the past, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, because he was sure that girl had the eyes and face and even the same pale skin as Oswald Cobblepot..._

“Hi...” he said, feeling confused, “And you are?”

“I am Magda!” she replied with a smile, “We come to the city to look around and maybe, if my Dad says yes, we will move back here.”

Jim was still staring at her. _Yes,_ _he concluded,_ _he was definitely going crazy. That name brought a flicker of an ache to his heart and this kid had an accent that he had just silently compared to the late Gertrud Kapelput..._

“I'm sorry, I'm confused... why are you in here?” he asked.

She placed her hands on the desk as she stood there with a sparkle in her eyes. _Even the way she stood there leaning on the desk reminded him of Oswald... This was odd..._ Then she spoke again, and it all made sense.

“I am Magda Nygma,” she replied, “My birth father is Oswald Nygma.”

Jim felt a jolt deep inside as he was instantly transported back in time to memories of twelve years ago:

Back in the days of conflict, when Oswald Cobblepot, the known as Penguin, had been injured in battle. Jim had not known about the baby until a day later when he had found out the man he had made love to a few months back was also carrying an artificial womb implant, apparently it had been in place for a few years. Maybe Oswald had assumed it no longer worked – male pregnancy had been a new concept three years before, and clearly he had wanted to get an implant, and when nothing had come of whatever relationship hope he held at the time, he had left it in place instead of having it removed. It had been a big enough shock to learn that Oswald had been shot in the head and was critically wounded. But to hear he was five months pregnant had been a heavy blow as Jim had thought back to their encounter and done the math...

It took all his strength not to show the tears that threatened to sting at his eyes as he looked across the desk at Magda as the thought hit him sharply:

_Oh my god, this is my daughter...?_

“How...” he cleared his throat, trying to banish the choking sensation that had struck his speech as emotions hit hard and his heart ached, “How is Oswald these days?” he asked.

“He is at home,” Magda replied, “He is...” she paused trying to select the right phrase, “Sorry, Jim Gordon, but English is not my first language. I have lived in Hungary and Romania before we returned home, I got used to speaking as others around me did, I learn language of the country growing up, but then my Dad and Ed say speak English, and I remember I am not in Europe any more. My Dad is at home, he is in bed, he needs to take a lot of rest.”

Jim thought back to the war, to the sight of Oswald with his eye covered and blood seeping through the dressing that covered the wound to his head. He hadn't expected Oswald to live, back then no one had expected him to last more than a few days, but he had hung on and got through four more months of pregnancy, three of those months had been spent in a coma, and then he had woken up and been so weak he still recalled Ed fighting for him, telling the doctors that Oswald knew what he wanted – and he didn't want the implant taken out, and he didn't want a C section, he wanted a non surgical birth. Jim had not been there when Oswald had gone into labour, but Ed had told him afterwards that Oswald had gone through hell. The birth had left him so weak, when they managed to grab that flight out of Gotham, he still didn't know if he would make it. Until this day, Jim had not known Oswald was still alive...

“So you're Oswald's daughter,” Jim said, smiling as he blinked several times, looking at her and wishing he could just say, _I'm your father, Magda..._ “I'm so glad to see you! So, how long have you been back?”

“We came back three years ago, when the law wiped out the past crimes,” she replied, “We live twenty miles away from the city.”

“And how is your Dad these days, is he well?”

“He is not too good right now,” she replied, “But he will have better days soon.”

Jim nodded.

“Yes, he was injured in the war, before you were born, I remember.”

“He was shot in the head, and he has a bad eye,” she added.

 _And I want to see him_ , Jim thought as that pain in his heart cut deeper. Just then the door opened and Ed came in. It was quite an emotional jolt to see Edward Nygma after all these years, and as he hurried over to join Magda, he really didn't look much older at all, he had barely changed.

“I told you to wait for me!” he said to her, then he flashed Jim a smile,“It's so good to be back, it's been over twelve years! How are you, Jim?”

Jim looked up at him and blinked again.

“I'm fine,” he said as tears threatened to choke his voice, “Magda's been telling me about Oswald, and how you lived in Europe for a while... So you're moving back to Gotham?”

“As soon as I can persuade Oswald the bridges won't get blown again!” he chuckled as he pulled up a chair and sat down and then Magda did the same, “He worries a lot, but that's understandable, being a parent changes a lot of things – he wants to be sure the city is safe for Magda.”

“It's a lot safer than it used to be,” Jim replied, “At least, it will be - unless you guys are thinking about starting up your old careers again!”

He laughed as he said that, and Ed briefly smiled.

“Oh no, that's all in the past. Oswald made a lot of money in the old days, we can afford to live well and comfortably. The first year after we got out of the city was rough,” he added, “But as soon as Oswald was well enough, we left the country because back then, we were still considered criminals.”

Then Magda spoke up.

“Three years ago, when we first returned home, it was bad.”

“Jim doesn't need to hear about that,” Ed reminded her, but Magda was still talking, and Jim was listening.

“We got a house near the city,” Magda told him, “And the people next door, they did not like Dad or Ed because they found out they were from Gotham and they said people from the city of crime are not wanted in their town. Their son even told me to go home to my own country! I told him, I was born in Gotham, I am home! But then one night they went out - and there was a _big_ fire! The house was burned down. Now we do not have nasty people next door to us any more!”

_Magda silently recalled how surprised she had felt as the match hit the trail of gasoline and chased up to the house. The place had exploded in a ball of flame as her eyes lit up and she had smiled at the sight of the blaze..._

“It was a very sad thing to happen for them,” she added with a sparkle of glee in her eyes.

Jim nodded, noticing she seemed rather happy about it. But he didn't blame her for feeling that way, that family sounded very hateful and it was hard to find any sympathy for people like that...

“Anyway,” Ed said, forcing a nervous smile as he cut into the conversation, “We're here for the day, we have to be back around five because Oswald will need me home by then, he's okay for now, he's got a nurse with him in case he needs any help...Did you tell Jim about your Dad, Magda?”

She glanced at Ed, then vaguely nodded reasoning she had already said plenty, so that was a yes...

“Is he struggling much?” Jim asked.

“He's resting a lot,” Ed replied, “And he hates being stuck in bed all day, but compared to what happened years ago and how he was then, it's not really a big deal.”

“And my Dad still has disability,” added Magda, “His leg is still bad.”

“But is he okay?”

That question was directed at Ed, who nodded.

“My Oswald is just fine, I look after him – I look after all of us, don't I, Magda?”

She smiled.

“Ed loves my Dad so much!” she added.

Jim wanted to cry. He took a deep breath and masked his emotions with a smile.

“What made you come here today, Ed?” he asked, “I mean, you don't have a lot of time, but you still thought to look me up.”

Ed smiled back at him.

“We would have got in touch before,” he replied, “But we didn't return until we knew we were safe from criminal charges. And the past three years haven't been easy, especially not recently. But we think of you often, I know Oswald does, too. He's said many times he would like you to meet Magda.”

Jim wished he still had paperwork in front of him so he had an excuse to look down at something other than his blank desk as he blinked away tears, then took a deep breath, reading between the lines and understanding that finally, now life was settling down and they were planning on returning, Oswald and Ed wanted him to see his daughter. And she is sitting right in front of you, Jim silently reminded himself, Don't you dare shed a single tear... Maybe she doesn't know, maybe they haven't told her I'm her Dad yet... It was hardly the kind of question he could ask aloud at this moment.

“I should give you my number,” Jim said, “We need to stay in touch. Maybe I could come over sometime?”

Ed hesitated for a moment.

“Yes... in time. Not right now, not while Oswald's feeling a little... fragile.”

Those words sent alarm bells ringing for Jim.

“I thought you said he was doing okay?”

“He is a little…” Magda paused, “He cries sometimes,” she said.

“Oswald's just fine,” Ed cut in quickly “He's just a little bit emotional at this time.”

“That's understandable,” Jim replied, “He's come through a lot. I'm just thankful he's still around. Please tell him I'd love to get in touch.”

“Give me a call tomorrow, I'll put Oswald on the phone,” Ed replied, “And now we really should be going, I want to show Magda around the city.”

Jim and Ed exchanged phone numbers, then Magda pulled her phone from her pocket as they stood up to leave.

“I want to show Jim my pictures of Margate!”

“Magda, we have to go. Another time.”

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Jim.

“Last summer, we go to England for two weeks and -”

“Magda,” Ed said quickly, “Not now,” then he smiled warmly at Jim.

“It's been so good to see you again.”

“It's great to see you too,” Jim replied and as he stood up and left his desk to briefly hug Ed, as he drew back Jim noticed something sparkled around his neck, hanging on a thin chain that stood out gold against the dark tie that blended well with his dark green suit... and it was something he didn't expect to see on the man the city used to know as Riddler: Ed was wearing a crucifix?

“You like Ed's cross?” asked Magda.

Jim stared at her. _Shit, his kid missed nothing... She was probably going to be a detective when she grew up, that was a great thought._

“I never noticed it before,” Jim replied politely, “I don't recall you wearing that in the old days.”

“I didn't,” Ed replied, “But I do now.”

Magda laughed.

“Dad says, _That will keep the vampires away, Ed!_ Ha ha!”

Ed glanced down at Magda, giving her a stern look.

“And I have told you and your Dad not to say things like that!”

Magda shrugged.

“You say God gave us the science to make the womb that created me. I say science made it,” she looked at Jim, “Like my Dad, I am an atheist.”

“Well...okay,” Jim replied, “Everyone has their own personal truth when it comes to faith, Magda.”

She met his gaze, with eyes that reminded him of Oswald, yet in that moment, he saw no trace of himself in his daughter at all.

“If there was a god in the sky,” she added, “he would look after us. There would have been no war in this city and my Dad would not have been shot.”

“I guess people have different concepts of who and what God is,” Jim replied, thinking, _this kid of his was certainly different..._

Magda paused for thought, tilting her head slightly as the look in her eyes grew intense.

“It is good to question these things,” she told him, “Maybe some day we can talk about life and its meaning, and its mysteries, Jim. Existential matters are good to talk about.”

“Not right now,” Ed told her, giving her a disapproving look, “We have to be on our way. Jim will call us tomorrow. And then he will want to speak to Dad, they have a lot to discuss.”

Yes, they did have a lot to discuss, Jim thought, _Magda was his daughter?_ He was still letting that shock sink in. He had always suspected, always had the feeling that the baby had been his – who else could have been the father, Oswald and Ed were just close friends before the shooting had shaken Ed up so much he had finally realised just how much he loved Oswald...

“Bye, Ed, I'll call you tomorrow.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Ed replied with a smile, and then he and Magda left his office.

 

Now Jim was alone, he went over to the door, locked it and then returned to his desk and sat down heavily, as he put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook as he gave a quiet sob...

He had never forgotten that first night he had made love to Oswald. Even now, although the years had flown by, all it took was waking in the night when it was too quiet and the world was still, then his mind would get loud and demanding, forcing him to look back as his heart recalled memories locked tightly away and the past would come back so vividly...

He wiped his eyes, but more tears came. He was so glad Oswald was still alive, back then, after that flight had left, taking Oswald away from the city along with Ed and the baby, all he had known was that he was very weak after Magda's birth, and Ed had been told he may not even survive the flight back to the mainland. That had been the last time he had seen Oswald, when that helicopter rose up into the sky above Gotham...

Jim reached under his desk, took out a bottle and a glass and poured himself a stiff drink, then he wiped his eyes again and took a sip from the glass. He looked across the room to Harvey's empty desk. Harvey was away on vacation and he had never missed him more than he did at this moment. Then he looked to the photo on his desk of his wife and gave a heavy sigh.

He was recalling that moment over twelve years back, in the days of the war, when Lee, already suspicious after catching their stolen glances, had caught his arm and tugged him sharply back to face her as her eyes demanded the truth as she asked a question he had hoped she would never ask:

_“I saw the look on your face just now, Jim. I'm only asking you this once and I want an honest answer, I don't care about what this means for us but if Oswald doesn't make it, that child has no one! Did you sleep with him, is that baby yours?”_

Jim looked at her, his gaze unwavering as tears filled his eyes and emotion choked his voice. He didn't know if the baby was his, by the way Oswald had taken him in his arms, Jim had known he was certainly not his first lover, but that first night had been something so special... the kind of love they made had been magical it had been something that poets would have said was written in the stars... _The baby was his, probably..._

“No,” he managed to say, “Of course not, Lee. I'm just choked up because Oswald is in a bad way. I can't imagine this city being the same place without him,” he swallowed hard, blinking away tears. Lee was still looking at him as if she had the power to look right through him.

“Then you won't be devastated to know that Edward Nygma brought the hospital chaplain to Oswald's bedside an hour ago, Ed knows he might not make it, so he married him and now he's saying the baby is his,” she replied.

Jim gave a heavy sigh, looking away from her as he let that news sink in. Ed and Oswald had been close friends. Friends, nothing more... Clearly, Ed had realised how much Oswald really meant to him...And he knew he was in no position to stand in the way of that.

He looked back at Lee and forced a smile.

“I'm glad, they belong together.” he said.

_And she had believed him..._

Thirteen years on, as he sat at his desk, he thought about that phone call he had agreed to make to Oswald. He wanted to hear his voice again. He wanted to know exactly how much of an impact the war wound had inflicted on his life. From what Magda had told him, it sounded like Oswald needed a great deal of care. He could still recall Lee saying after he was wounded, Oswald had serious injuries. Life changing. She didn't know what kind of recovery he would make – if he survived. Suddenly Jim was gripped by a powerful urge to call Ed's phone and demand that he gave him Oswald's number right now – but he resisted, even though his heart was breaking. He was thinking of the years he had lost while Magda had been growing up. She was almost thirteen, and had been absent from his life for as long as Oswald had been gone. They were his other family, he needed them close to him...

He started thinking about the Van Dahl mansion. It had survived the war, it had been locked up and fencing had been placed around it to keep out trespassers. Oswald wasn't a fugitive from the law now. And that place was still legally his property. Obviously, he and Ed didn't realise that. Jim started to smile as he began to make plans. He had phone calls to make, he had some favours to call in, it would take a few weeks to get the paperwork in order and get the place cleaned up, there would be a lot of dust in there... but maybe, if Oswald knew he could return to his family home, perhaps he would come back to Gotham sooner...

The thought warmed his heart as Jim pictured Ed and Oswald and Magda back in the city, and him seeing his daughter on a regular basis. He also knew he would have to tell Lee the truth – but not yet. They had a son, his name was Jack and he was the same age as Magda, at the time Lee had suspiciously asked if Magda was his baby, she had just found out she was pregnant, too... Jack had a sister. He would have to know too. But in time, not yet... Jim reached for the phone, making the first of many phone calls to ensure Oswald could move his family back to the city quickly...

 

While Ed was showing Magda the river front and then more of the newly rebuilt city, miles away from the bridge that led to Gotham, Oswald stood by the water alone, cutting a dashing figure as he stood there in a black suit, wearing a velvet coat that was open as the breeze ruffled the feathers that covered the collar. His hair was swept up into elaborate spikes, with a streak of purple in his hair because it reminded him of the old days. He was leaning on his cane as he looked out at the lake that sat at the back of the garden, he had left the house by the gate in the low brick wall and been thankful of his cane as he had clutched the penguin shaped handle and limped carefully to the waters edge. He paused to press a hand below his belt as he felt deep scarring above his groin pull and ache, it had been over a month since the surgery to remove the artificial womb, but he still felt empty without it.

He briefly wondered if Magda was enjoying her day in the city with Ed, then he cast his mind back a year ago:

They had been standing here on this very spot, him and Ed... at first, he had been standing there alone, then Ed had joined him and they had shared a conversation that had been of great importance:

He had walked out of the house, needing some air as he blinked away tears. They had been back for two years now, Magda was eleven and Ed kept talking about how it was time to move back to the city, and then Oswald had sharply reminded him that after the pain he suffered a week before, surely it was more important that they talked about his artificial womb.

“Why?” Ed had demanded, looking utterly confused.

Ten minutes later, Ed had joined him by the lake as the sunset reflected on the water and the breeze rustled leaves of nearby trees.

“What's the matter, Oswald?” he asked.

Oswald stood there stiffly, looking away from him.

“Just talk to me?”

He turned his head sharply as anger and sorrow reflected in his eyes. The monocle he wore to correct his damaged vision - a legacy from his wartime injuries – briefly mirrored the amber of the sunset, as if his anger had just physically raged like a fire from within.

_“I don't want to lose it!”_

Ed looked back at him in confusion.

“Your artificial womb? Oswald, it's been there for over fifteen years, it's going to fall apart soon! _Why_ would you want to keep it?”

Oswald said nothing as he clutched harder at his cane, then he looked down at the water, before taking a deep breath and turning to Ed once more.

“I want another baby. _Your baby_.”  
Oswald was glaring at him as if this was some kind demand he was making as king of the underworld. This wasn't negotiable, he could tell at a glance...

“After all these years? After the horrible experience you had giving birth to Magda?”

“That was different, I was wounded, I was weak and -”

“And I had to fight for you to do things your way, knowing I could have lost you – and I nearly did – all because you didn't want to give up your implant!” Ed shook his head, “You're so selfish... another kid? Magda's eleven, she's growing up, why would you want another one now?”

Oswald's expression softened as he spoke from his heart.

“Because this time, I want to have your baby, Ed.”

Ed grew in a sharp breath.

“Oh dear... _oh, fuck!_ ” he snapped, “I don't believe this, you're forty six years old and you suddenly want my kid, because you know that implant's ready to fall apart on you?”

Oswald limped closer and placed a hand on his arm as he looked up into his eyes and played the devious card he had kept tucked up his sleeve in case of a reaction like this one.

“Well, maybe we should just try and see what happens, maybe I'll get pregnant, maybe I wont. We both know birth units over three years old have low success rates for conception. But if I do conceive...” he smiled, “Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe it's God's will, Edward!”

That remark made him think for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed as he caught the sly look on his face.

“Oh that's low, Oswald! We both know you don't share my beliefs!”

Oswald shrugged.

“It was worth a shot!”

Ed looked away, watching the sunset shimmer on the surface of the lake as he thought about another baby and then he started to smile...Oswald had kept that implant all these years, because he had wanted to one day have a child with him?

“Do you remember after you got wounded, when you said you didn't want Magda born by C section because that would mean losing the womb? Did you say that because you wanted your next baby to be mine?”

Love reflected in Oswald's eyes.

“Yes,” he replied honestly, “And you know I had that womb implanted in the first place because I wanted to be able to offer you a family, Ed! That was back in the days before you rejected me for another! And I even kept that womb after you shot me -”

“Okay... stop!” Ed briefly held his hand up, meeting his gaze with a look that said he did not want to be reminded of the past.

Oswald was still looking up at him, with a sparkle in his eyes and a look on his face that made Ed's heart miss a beat.

“Please, Ed!”

Ed had made up his mind in that moment, pulling Oswald close and kissing him deeply. As he broke off from that kiss Oswald was still in his arms, looking up at him, gazing into his eyes.

“Okay,” Ed replied with a fond smile, “Yes Oswald, you win! We can try for another baby.”

“Oh thank you, Ed! This means so much to me!” Oswald hugged him tightly but as he leaned in to kiss him again, Ed caught hold of him, steadying him as he held him in his gaze.

“But,” he added, “Be aware that in a case where an old style implant – one that remains in the body as opposed to discharging after the birth of the child – had stayed in place as long as yours has, if we have a baby, if that womb still works, it will be considered unstable once the pregnancy is full term. You will require a C section and you will need to have the implant surgically removed when the baby is born.”

Oswald hesitated.

“I hadn't considered that.”

“But it needs to come out soon anyway,” Ed reminded him, “So if you want another baby, and this will be your last, we should start trying now.”

 _Another baby._ The thought warmed his heart as he embraced him again.

“Yes, I want to do this, Ed, I want another baby. This time, I want to have _your_ baby,” Oswald had said softly, and then they had shared another kiss...

And that was the day they had decided to have another baby, a year ago, standing right on the very spot where Oswald stood now as he thought back:

Surprisingly, it had not taken long to conceive. By the time Magda had come home from her vacation to England, he was able to greet his daughter with the news that he was pregnant again. Nine months later, he and Ed had been overjoyed to welcome their baby daughter Eve, even though he had no choice but to have the C section and to lose the ageing artificial womb when she was born. Now she was six weeks old and had jet black hair and pale eyes and Ed's smile, and he was thankful to have two children. But he still felt the loss of that implant after all these years...

Oswald's heart ached and the pain was far deeper than the ache from his new scar. He had carried that womb through Ed's rejection, then the shooting at the docks, then through gang warfare... he had even carried it into the Gotham war, and a year later, he had hid his pregnancy beneath his fine suits and no one had realised because he had been gaining weight, living well as he profited from a city at war. Even Ed hadn't noticed...He had not told Ed about the baby back then, because the inevitable question would have arose, _Who is the father?_ That was a question that, at the time, he did not care to answer... And he had gone into battle to fight for the city at five months pregnant, not thinking for one moment he would catch a bullet that would leave him close to death...

He turned his thoughts back to the present day as he thought about giving Ed a call. But he and Magda were busy, and they probably thought he was still resting. He had got up an hour ago, bathed and changed and fed his baby, and now she was back in her crib and sleeping.

“Oswald?”

He turned back towards the garden to see the nurse standing on the path. She was nice young woman, kind and friendly – and now his scar was healed, he didn't really need her any more, but Ed insisted she came in every day to check on him for the first eight weeks, because Ed wanted to be sure he was recovering well. All Oswald could say to that, was Laura made great tea and she was also very good at pouring his drinks when he felt like a quick shot of the strong stuff mid afternoon.

“I made you some tea,” she added.

Oswald smiled.

“Thank you, my dear!” he called back, and then he opened up the gate and limped back up the path towards the house. Light rain had started to fall. He hoped it wasn't raining in Gotham... but when did the rain not fall in Gotham City? He went back inside and closed the door. Moments later he was in a comfortable armchair with his damaged leg resting on a foot stool as he sipped his tea.

“Thank you, Laura,” he said with a smile, “And please bring Eve to me when she's due her next feed, my arms ache to hold her again!”

“I'll bring her to you now,” she said.

“Don't wake her.”

“I won't wake her,” she replied, “I'm sure she would love to wake up in her Daddy's arms.”

As she left the room, Oswald thought how much that young woman reminded him of the late Kristen Kringle – it was a coincidence of course, but Ed had noticed it from the start, and said he thought it was a sign that his sins had been forgiven. Oswald shook his head at the memory. He felt sure he would never get used to this new Ed, even his Riddler persona had changed, too. It had happened on the flight out of Gotham, when he had been weak and unstable after Magda's birth and Ed had desperately prayed for his survival. As far as Oswald was concerned, he had simply got lucky. It wasn't the first time he had cheated death. But Ed? No, he didn't see it like that, Ed thought his prayers had been answered, and this had led him to change his life because apparently, while praying for him, Ed had said, _If you let Oswald live, I'll change my ways..._ And he certainly had changed. Even when he slipped into his Riddler persona - and that happened often – there was no trace of murder or malice in his gaze. He and Riddler were working together for a common goal, to love and care for their family above all else...

Laura returned. Oswald set down his tea and cradled his baby daughter in his arms, then he took out his phone and smiled into the camera as he took a picture of him and baby Eve, then he sent it to Ed with a short message: _We love you so much!_ Then Oswald smiled down at his sleeping daughter.

“I wonder if your big sister likes Gotham City?” he said softly, and little Eve slept on as Oswald held her as his thoughts drifted to Ed and Magda and the city he still thought of as home. While he wanted to be sure it was safe to move back there, his heart was aching for home. He was decided now, if they came back later today and said the place really was safe and they both wanted to live there, he would set the wheels in motion, they would be returning to Gotham...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The rain had started just after Ed and Magda left the river front and got back in the car. Ed had checked his phone and smiled as he looked at the picture of Oswald and baby Eve.

“Oh, look what your Dad sent us!” he said, passing the phone to Magda, who also smiled.

 _We love you both too, Dad,_ she sent back, and then she handed the phone to Ed. He started the car and they drove back towards the busy city, and as the rain fell harder they passed buildings and store fronts as the world became drenched in the downpour. Then he saw a neon sign lit up that brought back many memories. It was a bar called _Sirens_...

“I must stop by and say Hi to Barbara!” Ed told her, and they took the car around the back of the building, parked up and then made a run for the entrance as rain lashed the city and the skies above darkened with heavy grey cloud.

 

The bar was quiet, it was just gone mid day and yet to get busy. Ed walked up to a shapely blonde who wore a clinging black dress, and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Ed?” Barbara stared at him in surprise as he laughed softly.

“Yes, I really am here!” he said warmly, “And this is my stepdaughter Magda.”

Barbara looked down at the girl who stood there regarding her with something less than warmth as eyes like Penguin's looked back at her. The girl looked a lot like her birth father, the resemblance was striking...

“Hello Magda,” Barbara said with a smile.

“Hello Barbara,” replied Magda, fixing her with an icy stare.

Barbara suddenly got the urge to shiver as that stare cut through her, and she turned away and looked politely to Ed.

“It's good to see you. How is Oswald these days?”

“He's fine,” Ed replied, “We had a baby recently, a little girl, her name is Eve...” he took his phone from his pocket and showed her the picture of Oswald and Eve, “Another little girl who looks like Oswald!” he said proudly.

Barbara studied the picture, becoming misty eyed as she saw Oswald, smiling as he held his tiny daughter in his arms.

“He looks so happy.”

“We are happy,” Ed assured her, “And we're thinking of moving back to Gotham.”

Just then the door opened and as Selina walked in, Barbara said _excuse me_ to Ed and then hurried over to her. Ed was busy taking a picture of the bar and then sending a message to Oswald, saying, _Guess where we are now?_

As Barbara and Selina spoke together, Magda cast a sly glance to Ed, who was still busy with his phone, and then she wandered a little further away, moving closer to the conversation as she listened:  
“I'm as surprised as you are, Selina!” said Barbara, “Apparently they're moving back to the city! But I doubt Oswald will have any plans to make a grab for underworld territory again – we can assume our bar is safe, his career as Penguin was over when he took that bullet...All he can manage now is staying at home with the baby, from what I've seen!” and she smiled, “Which is good news for us!”

“I'll go and say Hi to Ed,” Selina replied, shooting Barbara a look that said she definitely thought her remark about his war injury had been cruel.

As Selina and Ed started to chat, Ed didn't realise Magda had walked past the end of the bar and gone over to join Barbara, who turned around and felt a physical jolt to see Magda standing there, right behind her. Magda smiled as she looked up at her.

“When you say cruel things, always remember someone might be listening,” she said, “And my Dad is not Penguin any more. He has no ambition to control the underworld. _He has already done that_.”

Barbara stared at her. There was something about the intensity of the look in Magda's eyes that was startling, but she wasn't quite sure why...

“I was just saying stuff to my friend about the past,” Barbara replied, forcing a smile, “I didn't mean anything spiteful by it.”

“Of course not,” Magda's eyes sparkled like sunlight bouncing off arctic ice as she stepped closer, “But it is never wise to mock my Dad, appearances can be deceptive, Barbara... Just because he no longer has power, it does not mean he has forgotten how to be Penguin.”

Barbara felt stunned. Clearly, Magda was very protective towards her Dad...

“I'm sure he hasn't,” she agreed, “And I remember when you were born, the struggle he went through, he's a very brave man.”

“Yes he is. Never assume anyone is harmless, Barbara. If my Father heard you speak like that, making fun of my Dad - he would be enraged.”

“It was just a remark, it didn't mean anything,” Barbara said again.

“I know,” Magda said sweetly, smiling as warmth crept into her eyes, “I hear all about you, stories from the old days!”

“Good ones, I hope!” Barbara laughed nervously.

Magda laughed too, then she beckoned her closer.

“Come here, I tell you something,” she whispered.

Barbara leaned closer as Magda began to whisper in her ear:  
_“If you should meet a crocodile, don't take a stick and poke him, ignore the welcome in his smile, be careful not to stroke him! For as he sleeps upon the Nile, he thinner gets and thinner - whenever you meet a crocodile... He's ready for his dinner!”_

She drew back as Barbara looked down at twelve year old Magda in confusion.

“And old poem, I remember it from my childhood.”

“A timely warning perhaps,”Magda replied, “How do I say this... you cover up much regret with your fine bar and your fine clothing and your sharp words, all to gain attention from others... perhaps it is a distraction for you - because you regret your bad choices... like your closeness and loyalty to the woman who killed my Grandmother. Be careful who you mock. _Be careful which crocodiles you poke, Barbara Kean!_ ”

Barbara drew in a sharp breath as her face paled. Ed strolled over and smiled warmly.

“We'll be on our way now, it's been great to see you... Have you and Magda been having a nice chat?”

“Yes...” Barbara said in a hushed voice, but Ed had not noticed her unease.

“I'll be sure to call you!” Selina said with a smile.

“Yes!” Magda added with a bright smile, “Please come over to the house and meet my sister, Selina! We would love to see you!”

Then she gave Selina an expected hug as Selina laughed.

“I'll probably come over when you move back to the city,” she said, “I would love to meet your baby sister, and to see Oswald again.”

Then Ed and Magda left. Selina turned to speak to Barbara, but she as no longer at her side. Then saw she was behind the bar, pouring herself a stiff drink, and she walked over to join her.

“What's up with you?” she asked, noticing Barbara looked pale and shaken up.

Barbara raised the glass and took a sip to steady her nerves as she shook her head.

“That kid...” she gave a shiver.

“Magda? She's a lovely girl!” Selina exclaimed.

Barbara took another drink then set her glass down as her eyes narrowed and she looked towards the doorway.

“Lovely? She's weird... _Remembering what Penguin used to be like in the old days, it wouldn't surprise me if he gave birth to the fucking Antichrist!_ ”

Selina's jaw dropped and then she laughed.

“What? She's a sweet kid!”

“No to me,” Barbara grabbed her glass again, draining the last drop as she shook her head again, “I don't care what you think – as far as I'm concerned, she's creepy. She just threw my past in my face and looked at me like she... wanted to _kill_ me?”

“Well, I did hear a rumour a few years back about her father...”

“Who is her father?” Barbara asked.

Selina hesitated. She knew how Oswald had fought for life after his war injury, and how giving birth a few months later had left him dangerously weak all over again. She had been to see him in the hospital after Magda was born and said goodbye to him, not knowing if he would even survive the flight out of Gotham... It didn't seem fair to spread gossip...But Barbara looked genuinely shaken up.

“Look,” Barbara said, and the bottle clashed with the glass as she poured another drink, “Just tell me what you know. That kid is like the spawn of Satan, you have no idea what she said to me! She heard me talking about Penguin and she... _warned_ me off!”

Selina looked at her in surprise.

“She really rattled your cage, oh my god, a _twelve year old_ scared the shit out of you?”

Barbara sipped from her glass again.

“I won't say a word. Just tell me, because I swear there's more than Penguin in those genes of hers, and it's cold and it's nasty!”

Selina guessed there was no harm in sharing what she knew, until now she had assumed Barbara must have heard the rumour before, but clearly, she had not.

“Okay...I don't know for sure. This may not be true, but I heard this from Ivy, who heard it from Firefly and ...I don't know where she heard it from, but there was a rumour going around that apparently Penguin was seeing this guy, a secret lover and I heard it was...”

Customers had entered the bar. Selina leaned closer and whispered a name in her ear. Barbara drew back as her eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you sure about this?”

Selina shrugged.

“It was just a rumour. And it's none of our business anyway.”

“So there's no proof it was him?” Barbara asked.

“I don't know, Barbara - obviously Magda has a father, I know those male implants are clever things but he didn't make her on his own!”

“Whether it's true or not, that is one creepy kid!” Barbara said again.

Selina smiled as she shook her head.

“I disagree, I think she's very sweet.”

“You're wrong about that!” Barbara replied, then she went to the other end of the bar to serve customers, now she wanted to stay busy, to keep her mind off the way Magda had made her blood run cold...

 

By the time they were on their way back home, Magda was talking constantly about the city.

“I do think we should move back,” she told Ed as they crossed the bridge and turned on to the highway, “I love it, Ed! It's a nice big city, it is busy, too! I think Eve will like to grow up there. I know I would like to live there!”

Ed smiled on hearing that.

“Send your Dad the pictures you took today,” he said, “he can take a look at them before we get home.”

“Good idea!” Magda agreed, and she took her phone from her pocket.

“Ed...”

He glanced at her.

“Yes, Magda?”

“Do you think you or Dad still have enemies in the city?”

Ed laughed.

“From the old days? No, all the people we used to know back then are either in jail or in Arkham or moved on with their lives. And of course, we have a few friends who are still around.”

She sent the pictures and then put her phone away.

“I want to welcome Jim into our lives.”

“That's good,” Ed replied, “I'm happy to hear you say that.”

“And Selina. Dad told me they worked together in the war years.”

“Yes, they did...”

_“But I do not like Barbara.”_

Ed shot her a brief glance, then kept his eyes on the road.

“Why not, honey?”

“She was the lover of Tabitha Galavan, who killed my Grandmother!”

Ed drew in a sharp breath.

“Oh dear... it sounds like _someone's_ been talking too much about the old days...”

“I had a right to know. Otherwise, I could go home and someone else could tell me this, a stranger perhaps. It is always good to tell the truth, Ed.”

“Yes,” he gave a sigh, “I guess honesty is the best policy, Magda. But try and remember time has passed by and we are all very different people now, to who we were before the war. And people change and no one is beyond redemption. But please don't bring this up with your Dad, he doesn't like talking about sad times, you know that.”

“Of course not,” she assured him, and then Ed said no more about it as they headed home, silently deciding that clearly, her Father had been talking too much about the past to Magda, and that needed to stop, because she didn't need to know everything about the old days and the trouble and violence that had come between bonds of loyalty in times of gang wars...

Just then, Magda's phone rang. She smiled brightly as she recognised the number and answered right away. _It was her Father, who was certainly not Jim Gordon..._

“Hello!” she said with a smile on her face, then she put the phone on loud speaker, “We are driving home, we have just been to the city, Father!”

“And I'm truly sorry I couldn't meet you guys today but I was working,” said Magda's father, “I might be able to come over and see you soon– I'm really tied up right now. How's Oswald?”

“He's fine,” Ed replied, “Thank you for asking. Your concern is always appreciated.”

“He's the birth father of my daughter, of course I care, Ed! Is he still feeling down about having the implant taken out?”

“Sometimes, I think he's getting over it now,” Ed replied.

“Well, it's understandable. I remember what you said about how hard he fought to keep that womb before Magda was born. I guess it becomes more than just an artificial implant when it's carried babies for him.”

“Father,” said Magda, “When we move back to Gotham, can you come and see us all the time?”

“Not all the time, honey – I've got a job to do but when I can, yes I will.”

“And we are definitely moving back – as long as Oswald's happy with it,” Ed told him.

Magda's father paused for a moment.

“Ed, would it be okay if I help out, when I can? I'm not trying to get in your way, I would never do that, you know that – I just want to help Oswald, I know losing the implant was rough on him.”

“You're most welcome to do that,” he replied “And by the way – I understand you've been talking to Magda about the old days... about Tabitha and her link to Barbara?”

“I love and respect my daughter enough to ensure that when she does hear the bad stuff, it's come from her Father first. You and Oswald both have a past and so do I. She's going to hear about it sooner or later and it's better off coming from family. I'm not falling out with you over this, Ed – I'm just doing what's right for my daughter – respecting her right to know the truth. I'll never lie about the past, you know that. ”

“Yes, I do know that. I just wish there wasn't so much of the bad old days to be honest and open about!”

“But at least we both agree what's best for Magda,” he said.

Ed took in a slow breath, controlling his annoyance. Magda's father had always been like this, determined to run things his way – back in the old days he never would have imagined a guy like him could be so sensitive and caring and determined to carefully negotiate his way through what had once been a potentially explosive situation between the three of them...

“We saw Barbara today,” Ed told him, “Thankfully Magda was polite. We also saw Jim Gordon. He got _very_ emotional – I can't imagine why!”

“I guess it was just a surprise to see you after so long,” he replied, “And I know he was very fond of Oswald, those two go way back. It might be nice if you both try and strengthen old bonds of friendship, I bet Jim would love to be friends with Oswald again – especially now he no longer has criminal links.”

“And that could he just what he needs,” Ed agreed, “Bring back some memories of the old days in a positive way.”

“It sounds like Jim has missed you both.”

“And maybe we've missed him too,” Ed agreed.

“I have to go now,” added Magda's father, “I'll call again soon.”

“Okay Father, love you!” Magda said.

“Love you too, princess!”

The call ended.

They had reached home, and Ed was taking the car into the driveway of the house that sat on a quiet street, framed by trees on either side. As they got out of the car, Laura was leaving.

“Eve's asleep and Oswald's resting,” she told Ed, “He's so much better now – he really won't need my help for much longer.”

“And we are truly grateful to you for how well you've looked after my husband and little Eve,” Ed told her, then as Magda hurried on towards the front door, he lowered his voice, “How has he been with his mood today? Is he still upset over losing the implant?”

“He was a bit quiet this morning,” she replied, “But since you started sending the pictures of the city, all he's talked about is moving back home!”

Ed's face lit up with a bright smile.

“I was hoping he would feel that way! Thank you so much, Laura – see you tomorrow.”

Then as she headed back to her car, Ed followed Magda into the house.

 

As night fell, after listening to Magda talk all afternoon and over dinner and then into the evening about how much she liked the city, and Ed telling him all about the changes that had happened in their absence, after talking it over with both of them, Oswald had looked again at the pictures of the rebuilt city and smiled.

“I think it is time to go home,” he agreed, and Ed had hugged him tightly.

“You won't regret this, Oswald!” he said joyfully.

“I'd better not regret it, Ed,” Oswald told him, “Life has been too difficult these past few years. We need a settled life now.”

“And we will have that,” Ed promised him...

 

Now it was late and the night was pitch dark save for a few stars that glowed through the gaps in the cloudy skies. Eve was fed and now asleep, Magda had gone to bed three hours before. The lamplight shone warm in their cosy bedroom as Ed took off his jacket and hung it up and then unbuttoned his shirt. Oswald was already in bed, lying back against soft pillows, on his back and watching him as he stripped off his shirt.

“I love that look in your eyes,” Ed said as he stepped closer to the bed and then stood there as love reflected in his gaze, “Don't ever stop looking at me like that, Oz.”

Oswald slid the covers down to his waist, smiling back at Ed as his gaze wandered over the tattoos that covered his body, the question marks, and the riddles written in fancy scroll, he had started to get them after they had left Gotham. He had said it pleased Riddler, and he also found them rewarding – instead of using his love of riddles as he schemed and planned crime, now he used the very best of his riddles for the purpose of adorning his flesh. Ed's body was toned and firm and the ink that covered his arms and chest only seemed to make it all the more beautiful, it was a sight Oswald could never grow tired of admiring.

“Come to bed,” he said softly.

Ed had stripped off the rest of his clothing and as he joined him in bed he turned on his side, then glanced down, noticing Oswald had just shifted his hand up from between his legs, below the covers.

“Does this mean you feel ready to start up our sex life again?” he asked with a smile, then as Oswald's eyes sparkled, Ed brushed a stray lock of raven black hair from his eyes and then kissed him tenderly.

“I'm not sure if I'm ready for everything just yet,” Oswald told him as Ed took him in his arms, “My scar still hurts, Ed.”

“But you're healed now,” Ed reminded him, “It's not like before, Oswald. Eve wasn't born the same way as Magda, you just have a little scar from the C section this time. Maybe...” Ed paused, choosing his words carefully, “Maybe this could be a new start for us, we could try to have a better sex life this time around. You won't have any pain, Oz, it was a different kind of birth with Eve.”

He saw a flicker of apprehension in Oswald's eyes and it made his heart ache. He instantly thought back to the days after they had left Gotham and gone to a safe house where they had spent their first year away from the city. Magda's birth had been traumatic for Oswald, who had been weak and struggled with labour. It had taken six months of recovery time from his physical weakness and the trauma of the birth injuries before he was able to try and face making love – and it had taken many more weeks before Oswald could finally relax enough to not push him away at the last minute saying, _No, no, I'm not ready..._ It had been eight months since Magda's birth – a whole year since he had married Oswald - before they finally made love for the first time...Oswald had been drunk at the time, and that had never changed, since Magda's birth he couldn't have full sex unless he was drunk, and those occasions were rare. Ed had accepted it, but always hoped that would change – even though it didn't seem likely now, not after all these years...

“Do you remember the first time I made love to you?” Ed said softly as he held him close and toyed with a spike of his dark hair.

“Of course I do, Ed,” Oswald looked into his eyes as he ran his fingertips down his tattooed arm, “I'll never forget that night.”

As he smiled, Ed leaned closer, covering his mouth with a soft kiss. Oswald ran his hands over his shoulders, then down his back as he felt his own cock instantly harden. He was aching to feel Ed inside him, he had been touching himself as he watched his husband undress, but that aching scar was making him nervous as he recalled the pain he had suffered after Magda's birth.

“I think we should try,” Ed said gently, “You're certainly excited for it, Oswald.”

“Yes, maybe we should. Just don't hope for too much!”

“I know, I'm fine with that.”

Oswald closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he drew up his knees and parted his thighs. The feel of the lube on Ed's fingertips rubbing gently at his entrance made him give a low moan as he ached for more, then Ed paused to give Oswald's cock a brief suck and as he thrust into his mouth and gave a sigh, Ed drew back, releasing him.

“Not yet,” he said softly, “Slow down...”

“Make me come, it's been weeks!” Oswald exclaimed, opening his legs wider.

Ed stroked his cock, making it slick with lube.

“Now that implants out, at least we don't have to worry about accidents!” he said, and then he took him in his arms and kissed him as he pressed the head of his cock against his body, ready to slide in deeply.

_“No, no... stop...I'm sorry, I can't!”_

Oswald had tensed, he had not meant to, but that comment about the implant being gone really hadn't helped matters. Ed leaned closer, kissing him again.

“It's okay,” he said, “I understand...I'll suck you instead, would you like that?”

Oswald's sigh was something between need and sheer relief.

“Yes please, Ed!”

He kissed his chest, then began to kiss lower. Then as Ed's lips brushed the scar above his groin, Oswald's body tensed again. He reached down, gripping Ed's hair.

 _“Not there!”_ he said sharply.

He felt Ed give a sigh against his body and it was more from frustration than passion.

“Sorry,” Oswald added quietly.

Ed looked up at him as his hands rested gently on his thighs and he parted his legs a little wider.

“It's okay, I'll be gentle...”

As he took him in his mouth and gently started to suck, Oswald gave a gasp and then breathed a sigh as Ed worked carefully up and down his length, taking care not to be rough, remembering the scar above his groin was sensitive and Oswald was only too aware of it. A few moments later, he had forgotten about his scar as Ed sucked harder on his cock and he began to breathe softly and quickly, then he slid his hands into his hair, grasping at it as he thrust up against him, becoming impatient as he neared orgasm. Ed released him and he gave a groan, he had been left frustratingly close to climax.

“Oswald, watch me come!” Ed gasped, and as he raised his head and looked up, Ed saw him watching as he jerked off and he closed his eyes, giving a sharp gasp as he hit his peak and spilled come over his hand.

“Ed...hurry up, I need you!” Oswald pleaded, and Ed was still weak from orgasm as he slid one finger wet with his own come into his body as he took him in his mouth again.

Oswald caught his breath, not expecting any penetration tonight but certainly glad of it now, and as Ed slid a second finger into him, Oswald gave a moan and came hard, grabbing at Ed's hair as he held him there, forcing him to take every throb of his orgasm.

 _“Ed, fuck me!” _he gasped, then the last of the climax faded out and Ed gently withdrew his fingers, slid back up the bed to join him and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Fuck you?” he exclaimed as amusement danced in his eyes, “You should have said that ten minutes ago, Oz!”

“I wasn't ready then!” Oswald's eyes sparkled with amusement. He often said that right after Ed had finished first, knowing those words would flatter him even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to follow those words with action...

“In the morning,” Ed replied, kissing his cheek, “We will try again, and I promise, that ass of yours is all mine. Now let's go to sleep!”

He sat up and briefly paused grab a wet wipe, he cleaned his hands, then he turned out the light, and as he pulled him closer, he kissed his cheek again.

“I love you, Oz.”

“I love you too.”

“Try not to freeze up on me again?”

Oswald gave him a squeeze.

“I'll try, I always try.”

"I know you do, sweetheart, it's not your fault."

Then Ed closed his eyes and started to breathe slow and even as he slipped into sleep, while Oswald stayed awake, wondering if he would freeze up again... That had started after Magda's birth, and never gone away, it seemed even having Eve by C section hadn't changed that. Both times he had given birth, he was afraid to have sex again in case something inside him was weak or broken... he knew it wasn't true, but the thought still remained. For a fleeting moment he recalled his lover, in the days of the war. _He had not frozen up or pushed him away, even when he was rough, back then, he had liked it rough..._ That was Oswald's last thought before he drifted into a deep sleep, wrapped in Ed's arms...

 

Morning came with rain in the city of Gotham, and as Jim woke up beside his wife, he paused to watch her sleeping peacefully, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow and part falling over her face, then he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

“Don't wake me...” she murmured, “I'm not working until later...”

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, and then he got up and headed for the shower.

While he was in the bathroom, thoughts of his plans to help Oswald and his family move back to Gotham were at the front of his mind, taking over all else. It was his day off today, and Lee wasn't starting her shift until the afternoon. Jack would be leaving for school soon and now was not the time to break the news that he had just realised he had a daughter. He had always suspected Magda was his child, but Oswald had never said so. Clearly now they were moving back to the city, they wanted him in their lives. He wasn't complaining about the years he had missed – he was glad Oswald was still around and thankful their daughter had made it, too... _They had a daughter together. Him and Oswald had a daughter and her name was Magda._ He didn't know when or how he would break that news to Lee, many years ago she had caught him and Oswald exchanging glances, and she had read it right, too... but he had denied all of it, because Oswald had never said he wanted more than an affair and back in the chaotic days of war, no one thought about the future, not in any real terms that made way for concrete planning...

 _He had a daughter._ That thought stayed bright in his mind, as he left the bathroom and got dressed and silently ran through the plans he had made. There were more phone calls to make and a lot of organising to do if he was going to get that mansion in shape for their return. And later, he would be calling Oswald. To actually speak to him after all these years made his heart skip a beat. And as he set about starting his day and making his plans, he didn't realise the one thing he had got wrong in all of this:

_Magda was not his daughter..._

 

Oswald had woken early, then bathed and changed and fed Eve, leaving Ed to sleep on. When Laura arrived, he has asked her to mind the baby while he drove Magda to school – it was the first time he had done the school run since Eve's birth. He parked the car and watched as she went in through the gates, then a couple of her friends joined her and she paused to wave, and then went inside. Oswald recognised a few of the parents parked close by, who said Hi and waved and a couple of them came over and asked how he was doing, and how was the baby? Twenty minutes later he drove away, heading for home.

As he drove back, he thought about moving back to Gotham and wondered, what would the parents be like at Magda's new school, and Eve's, when she got older? Would they say _Hi Oswald_ , or would they look away and whisper, saying _“He used to be The Penguin, a notorious criminal!”_ Moving back to the city would certainly be different to living here, at a distance from the bridge...

Oswald was about to take a turn to lead to the road back home, then he changed his his mind, instead carrying on towards the heart of the small town, where he planned to do some grocery shopping and then grab a coffee before he returned. And he would be sure to call Ed before he got back in the car, making sure Ed, who didn't like to sleep in late, would realise the time, get up and get dressed – mission accomplished... He had avoided sex that morning...

The thought brought the ghost of a smile to his lips, but then it faded. He felt bad for Ed, and he did want to make love with him – but the thought of dealing with that was too stressful. He knew this was all about Magda's birth and how he had been weak and the birth had been complicated, but he couldn't help it if those memories came back to haunt him. He had not expected it to carry on after havering a C section with Eve, but it had happened, and he had to deal with it the best way for him, and of course, he had a plan: He was going to avoid the issue altogether, just like he had for the past twelve years... He reached the middle of town and found a parking space, checked his watch, then he smiled. _Ed would not be thinking about sex when he got home. For now, his effort to avoid the issue was succeeding..._

 

At home, Ed had woken and thought of his promise to Oswald, then slid his hand over to the other side of the bed – and found it empty. He sat up, noticed the scent of shower gel and hairspray and Oswald's cologne was in the air. His cane was missing, too. He got out of bed and put on his dressing gown, then put on his glasses and checked time.

“Shit,” he said, realising it was almost nine thirty.

“Laura!” he called, “Where's Oswald?”

As he left the bedroom, her voice drifted from downstairs.

“He's absolutely fine, Ed! He took Magda to school this morning.”

Ed went to the top of the stairway and looked down. As she looked up, he thought again how much Laura reminded him of Kristen. Surely a sign he was forgiven for her murder, he was certain of it...

“Are you sure he's well enough to drive?”  
“Remember he had his follow up appointment last week,” Laura reminded him, “And the doctor said he was fine. Don't worry, it's good for him to start getting back into a usual routine. And Eve's been changed and fed early this morning, she was sleeping before Oswald left and she woke ten minutes ago, she's down here with me right now.”

“Thank you,” Ed called back, then he went back to the bedroom to get dressed. He paused to look at their empty bed, recalling his promise to make love to Oswald that morning. Maybe Oswald had forgotten – or maybe Eve had woken early and he had gone straight to her, Laura wouldn't be working here for much longer, and she didn't arrive until eight am each day... Oswald must have got up very early for Eve, Ed concluded. Why else would he be in such a rush to get out of bed so fast? _Unless he was making sure that promise of an attempt at early morning lovemaking would not happen._ Ed gave a sigh. He knew Oswald well enough to know all his tricks and tactics by now...

He sat down on the bed and called Oswald's phone. He answered it right away, and Ed felt relieved to hear his voice.

“Are you okay? Laura said you did the school run. Did you have any pain driving the car?”

“No, Ed, I'm fine,” Oswald replied, “I'm just getting some groceries -”

“Make sure someone carries them to the car for you, we both know you're not supposed to carry anything heavy yet, Oswald!”

“Of course I will! Don't worry so much, Ed. It's starting to irritate me. I'm not made of glass!”

He heard annoyance in his tone, and immediately regretted making such a fuss. Oswald hated fuss... and Ed knew he had been very overprotective these past twelve years, in fact longer than that - it had started before Magda's birth, back in the days that followed his injury in wartime.

“I'm sorry if I worry too much,” Ed replied, “But that day you go shot changed everything for me. You're precious and I love you.”

“I was also tough enough to become king of Gotham many years ago!” Oswald reminded him, “And I did that with a busted leg, I'm sure I can manage to go grocery shopping without incident!”

“I'm sorry,” Ed said again, “Just leave the bags in the car when you get back and let me or Laura take them into the house, okay?”

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Of course I will, Ed, I know I have to be careful for a few more weeks... By the way, as much as we've appreciated Laura's help, it's over six weeks since the surgery. I don't need a nurse any more. All she does is make the tea and fix me a drink in the afternoon. Sometimes I think you try and protect me a little too much. I'm healed now. I just need some time to get used to that. And I did the school run today, now I'm doing the shopping.”

“And maybe when you get home we can spend some time alone together?” Ed said with a smile.

There was a pause.

“Edward, when I get back, I will need to sit down for a while, you know what I've been like since the head injury. I have to take pills to travel because I get motion sickness. I'll need to rest and probably sleep later on. But we can make some time to... cuddle.”

 _“Cuddle?”_ Ed was glad Oswald could not see the disappointment on his face as he continued, “Yes, that sounds good to me. Are you sure you're okay to drive back?”

“Yes Ed, and if you make any more fuss I'll cut off this call!”

Ed laughed softly.

“Okay Oswald, I'll see you when you get home!”

The call ended.

The smile faced from Ed's face as sadness shaded his gaze. As he sat there on Oswald's side of the bed, he ran his hand fondly over the pillow that carried the scent of his hair, then he thought back to the dark days following Oswald's war injury, and all the reasons why he was so over protective towards his husband:

_Almost thirteen years back. The city had been at war..._

Oswald taking a bullet was nothing new - he had been beaten, shot and stabbed before – over the years, he had gone through a lot and like a cat with nine lives, he had come back from it and carried on, with a limp and with scars, and each time life knocked him down, he came back from it, he got harder, colder, more ruthless and confident... _But not this time_. He had seen the blood and the damage and it had taken a while to sink in that Oswald had been hit in the face with a bullet, it had torn through his lower eyelid, possibly blinded him, and carried on moving, skimming the side of the eye socket, punching through bone and embedding in his skull. At first, Ed's biggest fear was that Oswald might lose his eye, or certainly, be blind on the right side of his vision. Then as he stood in the chaotic corridor as doctors hurried to help the wounded, Lee saw Ed standing there and she led him into a quiet room and asked him to sit down. That was when he knew it was even worse than he had expected. Then she had told him, Oswald had a severe head injury. He needed to have the bullet taken out right away, and she didn't know if or when he would recover. His vision would be affected, there was a risk of swelling and bleeding to the brain. He would probably not make it.

“We're going to do everything we can,” she had told him, “And Ed, I'm sorry about Oswald - I'm so sorry this has happened to your friend.”

She had left him with those words and he had sat there alone, thinking about all the years he had known Oz and how many times they had quarrelled and fought. Most of all, he remembered the day Oswald had told him he loved him. He had opened his heart to him, laid out his feelings, the most precious secrets of his heart and soul, all wrapped in those three words,I love you... Ed had thought about his response and the bitter feud that had ended with Oswald taking a bullet to the guts and sinking into the river as he had stood there watching him sink..... Suddenly tears were burning hot in his eyes and it was a struggle to breathe as something he had held back for too long came tumbling out of his heart, a truth he could no longer shy away from:

 _“Oswald... "_ he said tearfully as he sat alone, _“Please don't die, I fucking love you!”_

In that moment, everything he had ever turned away from and rejected had never shone clearer than the only truth he truly needed:

 _Of course he loved Oswald!_ Now the only thing that made no sense at all was why he had wanted so long, or waited for a crisis like this, to realise the truth... _Had he left it too late? Was he going to sit here and wait for Oswald to die? Would he only get to tell him he loved him too when Oswald had taken his last breath and there was no hope left?_ Ed sobbed quietly as he sat there, waiting for news, hoping it would be anything other than the worst of his fears...

He didn't know how long he sat there alone before Jim showed up, and he looked shocked and pale and if he had shed tears, he had done it before walking through the doors of Gotham General. But he sounded shaken up as he sat beside him and then gave him a brief hug.

“I care about him too.”

Ed shifted away, stiffening in his seat as he nodded.

“I'm grateful for your company at this difficult time," then he shook his head, blink away tears as he looked at Jim, “I should shut up. What I said sounded like the kind of words that should be reserved for a funeral. Oswald is still alive.”

Jim nodded in agreement, saying no more. Then Ed had wept again.

 _“I'm a fucking idiot!”_ he sobbed, looking to Jim as tears streamed down his face, _“I wasted so many years pushing him away, why did I do that? I love him, Jim!”_

Jim had looked stunned, and then he had patted his hand, and Ed had noticed Jim's hand was shaking.

“I...I didn't know you felt that way. I knew he loved you...I...I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say to make a difference.. _.I need some air.._..”

Jim had got up sharply and left the room.

Ed didn't follow. He just sat there, waiting for news as he wept harder, silently cursing his own mistake of leaving what mattered most until it was, most likely, too late...

_Thirteen years on, Ed was blinking away tears as he thought about painful memories._

Then he heard the front door open, and Oswald spoke to Laura who said she would take the bags from the car. Ed wiped his eyes and hurried down the stairs, as he reached the bottom and came face to face with Oswald, he noticed his husband seemed upset as he saw his eyes looked a little red.

“Is something wrong, Ed?” he asked.

Ed paused to look at him standing there, leaning on his cane with his hair swept up into spikes, he silently reminded himself that the past was gone, and Oswald was okay now, but that didn't stop him wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“What was that for?” Oswald's eyes looked startled but pretty as he looked up at him.

Ed smiled.

“Nothing at all! I just wanted to welcome you home. Now, let's go and sit down, I've been looking forward to that cuddle you promised me!”

“Okay, but let me get my coat off first!” Oswald said, then he took off his coat and hung it up, and as he limped off towards the front room, Ed walked beside him, sliding an arm around his waist.

 

Jim Gordon was also feeling emotional that morning. He had Ed's number in his phone and he had promised to call, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. Lee was relaxing after breakfast, taking her time to start the day slowly as she sat at the kitchen table with her laptop open, reading the local news as she drank her coffee.

Jim glanced at her, she was still reading. He thought about how much he loved her and their son, and then wondered how the hell he could drop such a bombshell on his family. He could just imagine it :

_'This may come as a shock Lee, but you were actually right all those years ago – I was seeing Oswald! We had a passionate love affair! And by the way, his daughter Magda IS my child...'_

Oh god, this was going to be difficult... He gave a heavy sigh and Lee glanced at him.

“Is something wrong, Jim?”

“No,” he replied, “I'm just tired... been working too hard. I need this day off. I think I'll go and lie down for a while.”

He got up from the table, pausing to kiss her cheek. As he walked out of the room he thought about his son. He had taken Jack to school that morning, and on the drive, he had wondered how to break the news that Jack had a sister. He would have to wait and choose the moment very carefully, but there was no real way he could choose his words carefully enough to cushion the blow that while he was seeing Lee, he had also been seeing Oswald... He felt like old secrets were coming back to haunt him, and he felt sure it was no more than he deserved for covering up the truth all those years before...

By the time he had reached the bedroom and then gone inside and laid down on the bed, he had decided:

He would not call Ed until later, when Lee was at work. Even though he didn't plan on weeping down the phone and telling Oswald he still loved him, it still felt like deception, but as much as he hated dishonesty, he needed to have this talk alone in private where no one else would hear him - he just needed to do that, because of how he still felt about Oswald, even after all these years...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

When Lee left for work, the house suddenly felt too quiet. Jim could hear the clock in the hallway ticking, and the distant rush of passing cars on the road at the end of the street. It felt as if the whole world had hushed to low noise in honour of this moment, all gone silent to allow him to make that call to hear Oswald's voice again...

He walked to the window and looked out, watching as light rain hit the glass, then he looked down at the phone in his hand and without further hesitation, he called Ed's number. A few tense seconds went by, then the call was answered.

“Hi Jim!” Ed said warmly, then there was a pause, “Oswald, Jim's on the phone!”

“I'm coming down in a minute!” Oswald's voice was audible in the background, and Jim thought back to what Magda had said about how he had needed a lot of rest – his heart ached again as he recalled how serious his war injuries had been. He felt sure he wouldn't stop worrying about Oswald until he saw him again.

“Oswald won't be long, he's upstairs with the baby.”

 _Baby? What baby?_ That remark had completely confused him.

“You have another child now?”

Ed laughed.

“Of course we do, didn't Magda tell you? Oswald wanted another baby before he had to have the artificial womb taken out. He gave birth to our daughter Eve almost seven weeks ago.”

Jim started to smile. Now he understood. Before, he had only heard part of the story, then thought of nothing but his worry for Oswald. It had sounded as if he had not recovered from his war wounds, by what Magda had told him. But he had not asked her why he needed a nurse, he had assumed, and thankfully, he had assumed wrong, Oswald was tired because he had just had another baby...

“When I spoke to Magda I was a bit emotional to see you both, I didn't ask too much... is that why you have a nurse for Oswald?”

“Yes, she's leaving at the end of the week, we don't need her any more, but she did a great job. Oswald was very sore at first, he had a C section this time – they took the implant out when Eve was born. He's needed a lot of rest to get over it, but he's just fine now. He did the school run today!”

“That's really good to know, I'm so glad he's better. What about...” he hesitated, but then guessed it would be better to ask, then he wouldn't have to worry so deeply about his lost love, “What about the war injuries? Did he make a good recovery?”

“Yes Jim, he did,” as he carried on explaining, Jim heard love and admiration creeping into Ed's voice as he talked about his husband, “The first year after we left Gotham was tough, but he got better and stronger every day. I like to think that prayer helped. I prayed for Oswald on the flight out of the city, I asked God to keep him alive. And He did. He also healed him, I'm very sure of that.”

Jim smiled. It was strange to hear to the man the city once feared as the criminal Riddler talking about such things, but that was life – full of change and surprises...

“And I don't doubt you took great care of him, and having Magda to live for must have helped him too,” Jim said warmly, “So, is he fully recovered?”

“He can walk – or should I say limp, just like used to, his personality hasn't changed, he's still Oswald,” he replied, “He gets headaches sometimes and he gets sick when we travel, any kind of motion sets him off – but he has pills for that. They usually make him sleepy a few hours later, but that's not a problem. Sometimes he's a bit clumsy, but it's minor. He's recovered very well. It took a long time, over a year, but he's okay now. Even to this day I still insist on keeping a close eye on him, I guess I can't help that, I'll never stop worrying, but I've always been a worrier!”

 _And I bet Oswald hates that,_ Jim thought silently.

“I'm glad you're all okay,” Jim added, “And it's great that you're moving back to the city -”

He paused, hearing Oswald in the background as he said _Ed, I just put Eve down, she's sleeping after her feed._

“Here's Oswald,” Ed told him, and passed the phone over.

Jim's heart beat a little faster.

“Hello, old friend!” Oswald said warmly, “It's been years! How are you these days?”

Jim blinked away tears. It was so good to hear his voice, so reassuring to know he had made a good recovery. He had the same silky voice as always and he sounded happy, too.

“Hi, Oswald!” Jim smiled as he said those words, thankful that this was not a face to face call, because he had just blinked away the sting in his eyes and a tear had run down his cheek.

“Ed's been tell me all the news – congratulations on the birth of your baby girl!”

“Thank you! She's so lovely, Jim! Such a happy little baby, so easy to take care of, too. I'm told Magda was the same, but of course I don't recall much about the first months of her life. But I'm okay now. It took me over a year to fully recover but I got there eventually. I wear a monocle now to correct my damaged vision, and I have a small scar on my eyelid, but apart from that, I'm very much the same person I used to be. And you will be pleased to know we have no intention of going back to our old ways when we return to Gotham.”

“I know that,” Jim assured him, “And I have some good news for you – your old family home is still standing. And it's been locked up for years, I'm getting the paperwork organised so you can claim it back.”

There was silence on the end of the phone, then as he spoke again, Oswald's voice trembled.

“Oh Jim, that's such a lovely thing to do! Thank you so much... Ed...” he turned away form the phone for a moment, his voice becoming distant, “Jim's got the mansion back for us!”

“Really?” Ed exclaimed, “I must thank him -”

“I''m still talking,” Oswald reminded him, then he spoke into the phone again.

“Jim, that was such a nice thing to do! You must stay in touch with me and let me know when to come to the city – I'd prefer to sign the papers and handle the legal stuff on the day we move in, I don't want to be going back and forth any more than I can help, as I said, I need medication for car journeys these days.”

“I'm taking care of everything,” Jim assured him, “You could be moving back in as early as four weeks from now – I've had the place checked over to see what needs replacing or repairing, and I'll have all that done for you, before you return.”

“And Edward and I are happy to meet the cost of it,” Oswald added, “We can afford it.”

“No, I insist on handing this myself, Oswald. It's for you and Ed and the kids, over the years I've had enough people owe me favours, and I can call plenty of them in on this. Just relax and leave it all to me.”

“That is very kind,” Oswald told him, “I truly appreciate this.”

Jim silently recalled how he used to pull Oswald into his arms, covering his mouth with a passionate kiss. He hoped Oswald was remembering the same. He had never stopped loving him.

“And once you're settled in, I'd like to start introducing Magda to my family,” he added, “Lee and I have a son, Jack – he's the same age as Magda. I think they will get along well. They might even go to the same school when you move back, too – he can help her make some new friends.”

“That's a wonderful idea!” Oswald told him, “And we would love you to see Magda! I'm sure she will get along very well with Jack, she's going to need a friend, moving to a big city like Gotham...I have to go now, Ed wants a quick word...Speak soon, Jim!”

“Speak soon, Oswald,” Jim cleared his throat and took a deep breath, making sure all trace of the emotion that might betray him was gone from his voice before he spoke again. The phone was passed back to Ed.

“You can release the mansion back to Oswald?”

“Yes, it can be done, I'm in the middle of waiting on phone calls right now to get the red tape out of the way. You and Oswald don't have to do anything, just leave it all to me.”

“Thank you so much,” Ed replied gratefully, “That's an incredible thing to do for us and the children, God bless you for that, Jim!”

He smiled on hearing those words. Edward Nygma certainly had changed...

“I'm happy to help,” Jim assured him, “I'll call again at the weekend. I have to go, I have some more calls to make. Give my love to Oswald and the kids, speak soon.”

“We look forward to hearing from you,” Ed replied, and the call ended.

Jim took a deep breath, then he left the room and went back down stairs, ready to make those calls and chase up the arrangements he had made the day before. _This was settled – Oswald and his family were returning to Gotham. Most importantly, his daughter Magda was coming home..._

 

The days went by fast.

Jim stayed in touch, and now he didn't need to call Oswald – he called him all the time, wanting to know when they could move back, and how progress was going with the house. By now Oswald was feeing slightly apprehensive about returning to Gotham, Magda was excited, she had already told her friends to stay in touch online when she left and she was keen to look forward to the future. She was also glad to be moving to the city, because this would mean seeing more of her Father. And he had been very helpful, he had even organised the moving day for them as soon as Jim gave them a date to go ahead.

_That day soon came around..._

Their old house was left empty, and was already up for sale. Magda walked out the gate without looking back, with a smile on her face as she thought of this new adventure. Oswald had lingered back, glancing up at the house, recalling three years spent here with Ed and Magda, and then he thought about the fact that Eve had been conceived here... he gave the gate a fond pat, then leaned on his cane and headed for the car. Magda was already in the back and Eve was sat beside her, cradled carefully and securely in her baby seat, a travel seat that Ed had spent twenty minutes securing and then checking before putting her into it.

Now as Oswald got into the car and closed the door, Ed glanced at him.

“Did you take your travel sickness pills?”

“Yes,” Oswald replied, as impatience flashed in his eyes, “And no, I don't have a headache, I feel fine … let's just go, shall we?”

Ed cast a glance at the cloudy skies.

“Do you need a blanket?”

A look of annoyance came to his face.

“No, Ed, I'm not cold, my coat is warm, I'm fine, start the car please, or shall I drive?”

Ed reached for the keys.

“Okay, let's drive,” he said, and glanced back at their old house, then smiled as he thought of home, and he started up the car and they drove away. All nervousness that had started once the move was finalised had gone now, they were moving back to Gotham and Ed was happy...

As they took the road that led to the highway, that would eventually take then to the new Gotham bridge, Magda's phone rang. She saw it was her Father's number and smiled as she answered it.

“Hello Father! We are on our way!”

He laughed softly on hearing excitement in his daughter's voice.

“I know, and I'm sorry I can't be there today. But, I will be free of my obligations in a few day's time. Then I'll come over and see you and Dad and Ed and little Eve. I heard the mansion is in good shape and it's not damaged... when you get home, let me know if you need anything for your room.”

“I think I do... just a minute...” she looked to the front of the car.

“Dad,” she said, “My Father wants to know if I need anything for my room.”

“Your furniture is all there. We've got the Wi-Fi and you have your laptop... but you don't have a TV because your old one needed replacing. You can have one if you want one.”

“Okay!” she said excitedly as Ed and Oswald exchanged a smile, “Father, my Dad says I have everything I need, but I don't have TV in my room.”

“Leave it with me,” he replied, “I'll get you a nice big screen, I'll come over next week and put it on the wall for you.”

“And stay for dinner?” she asked.

“Yes, I'll stay for dinner. I'll stay the whole evening if that's okay with Ed and your Dad.”

“Can my Father stay for dinner next week?” she asked.

“Yes, of course he can!” Oswald said warmly.

“And tell him thank you for helping organise the move today,” Ed added, “They had the furniture out so quickly and they were so careful.”

“Ed said thanks for arranging for our stuff to be moved,” Magda told him.

“It's a pleasure to help,” her Father replied, “Now I have to get on with my day – look after your Dad, make sure he doesn't lift anything heavy.”

Magda laughed.

“My Dad will leave it all to Ed!”

She laughed again as he agreed with her, and as the call ended, Oswald glanced at Ed as amusement danced in his eyes.

“My daughter knows me too well!”

Ed chuckled.

“As long as you take it easy, I'm happy, Oz...”

Ed was still smiling. They had just crossed the bridge. They were back in Gotham – at last, they were home...

 

As they drove through the gates of the mansion, Oswald's eyes sparkled.

“I never thought we would be back here again! The old place hasn't changed!”

The front doors to the mansion were wide open, the furniture and other belongings had already been taken in ahead of their arrival, and now as they parked in the drive way there was only one other car parked there, and its owner was standing outside the house. Oswald got out first, leaning on his cane as he limped over to greet him as his eyes shone with joy and a big smile lit up his face.

“Jim!” he said, “It's _so_ good to see you, old friend!”  
The two men hugged, as joy continued to reflect in Oswald's eyes and Jim smiled warmly, but as he let go again, his arms ached as he wished he could grab Oswald and pull him in for a kiss. The years had been kind to him. He was a little heavier than he used to be, and now he wore the monocle to help the damaged vision in his right eye, but he was still the same Oswald he remembered - still the same man he had fallen in love with thirteen years ago, with his spiked hair and his immaculate suit and carrying the scent of that same expensive cologne that used to make his head swim every time they kissed...

Jim tried not to think about the past as he stepped back from their embrace.

“It's so good to be home!” Oswald exclaimed, looking up at the Van Dahl mansion, which had not changed and certainly survived the war and the years since very well.

“The roof needed some repairs and I had the place cleaned and I've got the wiring checked, the heating is working okay, the chimneys have been swept -”

Oswald had placed his hand on his arm. Jim never wanted him to let go.

“Thank you,” Oswald told him, “This means a lot.”

“And the rooms are all ready, there are fresh sheets in the main bedroom and the nursery is all set up for Eve. I had it repainted and put some new furniture in there and Magda's room has new carpets and bedding and I hope you don't mind, but I thought she might like a welcome home present. I bought her a laptop - it's a really good one, great for everything, home work, taking to friends, gaming.”

“Thank you so much, Jim!” exclaimed Magda, and she rushed up to him and gave him a hug. He drew in a sharp breath as she let go. He had just been hugged by his daughter for the first time, and it had been unexpected.

“It was no trouble at all,” he said with a smile, “I hope you will all be very happy here.”

Ed joined them with baby Eve in his arms.

“You are a truly kind and unselfish person to make so much time and effort to do this for us,” he said as gratitude shone in his gaze, “And we all go back together so far, you should be considered part of the family.”

“Yes, I suppose I should,” Jim agreed, smiling as warmth reflected in his gaze, “And on another subject ,I have some paperwork for you to sign.”

“Let's do that in my office,” Oswald said, and he led the way inside as Jim followed.

Ed stood outside for a moment with Eve in his arms as he looked down at Magda.

“I think we're going to be very happy here, “ he told her.

Magda smiled.

“I think so too, Ed. We are home now.”

 

The morning was spent unpacking. Ed did most of the work and Magda helped, while Ed insisted Oswald rested – and he was more than happy to follow that request as he took care of Eve upstairs, smiling as he looked about the freshly painted nursery. It had been so nice of Jim to do this for him. Jim hadn't stopped long after Oswald had signed the papers, he had left and told him he would be in touch and neither of them had talked about the past.

As he laid Eve in her new crib and watched her sleeping, Oswald's thoughts were still on Jim. Then he quietly limped out of the room and went down the hallway to the master bedroom. This house hadn't changed, from the antique furniture to the paintings that hung on the walls, and it was so good to be home...

He sat down and laid his cane aside, then took off his shoes. His damaged ankle ached sharply along with his busted knee and it was a great relief to lay down on the bed – he had not rested on this bed for many years, but the sheets were fresh and the furniture smelled of polish and the nets at the windows were clean, this house had been revived, brought back to life... And it was all thanks to Jim.

He closed his eyes and gave a sigh, thankful to grab some rest after the long day and the stress of moving, as he thought back to the day he had first made a move on Jim...

_It was during the Gotham City war._

So much had happened in those turbulent times, but after he and Jim had bumped into one another and struck up a conversation, Jim had unexpectedly apologised for shooting him in the knee. He had said he was really sorry, and this damned town was going to hell, he was sure of it, for crazy stuff like that to happen...They had hugged. As they let go, their gaze was lingering as Oswald thought he saw something in Jim's eyes, and then he was about to dismiss it as wishful thinking , but Lee had spoken up and her words had been sharply suspicious.

“Am I... _interrupting_ something, Jim?”

“No,” he had said, looking away, “I'll speak again soon, Oswald...” he had added, and as he had looked away, his face had turned scarlet. Lee had shot a look that was pure daggers, an accusing glare as she wondered if Penguin was coming on to her fiancé, or if it had been the other way around...

A few days later, Jim had stumbled up to him drunk, and Oswald had invited him in and offered him a bed for the night.

A stolen kiss on the couch had led to a moment that needed no words as their lips had touched. By now, Oswald had not been an inexperienced virgin, and he had given no thought to his lover, who had not been in contact for days... _This was a dream come true, Jim Gordon, responding to his advances!_ But then, for a fleeting moment, he _did_ briefly think of his lover. They had nothing written in stone, it was just an arrangement, he had never spoken to him of their future plans or even the two of them being an official couple... but he was still on his mind.

“Maybe we should stop,” Oswald said, breaking away from their embrace as he saw a look of disappointment in Jim's eyes.

“I'm not that drunk!” Jim exclaimed, “I know what I want.”

Oswald had just limped to the door. Then he turned back sharply as a sparkle came to his eyes, and he hobbled back over to Jim and held out his hand.

“Let's got bed, Jim!” he said excitedly.

What had followed was the two of them, locked away behind the door of his grand bedroom, tugging at each others clothing as they tried to avoid breaking off from passionate kisses. Oswald had pulled him down to the bed, kissing him again, then he snatched up some lube and coated Jim's cock as he gave a sigh of longing that made his own hardness ache for release. Jim was on his knees on the bed, mesmerised by the sight of Oswald sliding a finger in and out of his own ass as he lay there on his back, cock hard as he breathed heavily.

“ _Take me, Jim, fuck me!”_ he begged, and Jim fell into his embrace, kissing him hard, his whole body shaking as he finally gave in to a fantasy that had long been at the back of his mind, finally, he was making love to Oswald Cobblepot...

Jim thrust into him a little too hard and too fast thanks to lack of experience and pain registered on Oswald's face.

“Sorry!” Jim whispered, and drew back, then pushed in again, giving a moan as he felt gripped by Oswald's warm, wet tightness.

For a moment they stayed that way, joined together as Jim looked down at him and Oswald looked up, his hands gripping Jim's arms as their gaze locked.

“Be gentle,” Oswald whispered, “I'll tell you when to get rough...”

“Okay,” Jim said softly, sealing the promise with a kiss.

He had started moving against him, and as Oswald's lips parted and his breathing caught with every thrust, as he clung to him harder and closed his eyes, Jim's movements became more urgent.

 _“Oh Jim, yes!”_ Oswald panted, _“Fuck me, Jim, fuck me hard!”_

Jim thrust in roughly, making Oswald's body jolt.

_“Harder?”_

_“Yes, hurt me!”_

Jim grabbed his arms and pinned him down, drawing almost out of him and then slamming in again, and keeping up the pace as he thrust hard and fast and gasped with every thrust as every impact made Oswald cry out.

“ _Jim...Jim!”_ Oswald panted, snapping his eyes open as he looked at him, his face flushed as his hair dampened with sweat, “Like that... keep going... harder!”

Jim saw desperation in his eyes and thrust again, and Oswald cried out as his come throbbed and spurted and Jim felt his walls tighten and clench around his cock. He buried deep inside him again, releasing his own orgasm.

Moments later they had separated and lay close on the bed as they recovered their breath.

“That was incredible...” Jim murmured, and the kiss he placed on Oswald's chest brought a smile to his face. Jim put his arm around him, pulling him closer as he looked into his eyes.

“At this moment,” he whispered, “You have never looked so handsome, Oswald...Oh my god, you do, you really do...”

Oswald had blinked away tears, surprised at the sharp rush of emotion that had just hit him.

“Thank you, Jim,” he said softly, and they had kissed again...

Morning had come with harsh reality as Jim got up and showered and grabbed his clothing. While he got ready to leave he made a frantic call to Lee.

“I was drunk last night. Oswald let me crash on his couch...What?... Yes really, I was _on the fucking couch_ , Lee - where _else_ would I be?”

He had cast a worried glance to Oswald, who was naked in bed and suddenly missing that rose tinted afterglow that his romantic mind had conjured of a morning spent together, sharing breakfast in bed. Obviously that was _not_ going to happen...

Jim had hurried off. Oswald had sat there in bed, missing him sharply. Then his hand had slid down past his chubby waistline to his belly, where he felt a definite swelling. That swelling had started to move lately. Now he knew for sure the implant that he had assumed non functioning, was actually working. He was fucking pregnant by his lover, in the middle of a damned war, while he was running a territory and living off profits of weapons manufacture. Hardly the right time to have a baby. And as for the father of the child... he had not seen his lover for many days. He didn't know about the baby, because he had not told him. Right now, he didn't want to think about being pregnant. It didn't show much thanks to his slightly overweight build. Both his lover and Jim had seen him naked and assumed his growing waistline was down to his love of fine dining... He didn't want to think about the future. He just wanted to think about seeing Jim again. When he was with him, he didn't think about anything but the sheer joy they experienced together.

_Later that day, his lover had showed up..._

“What was Jim Gordon doing here last night?” he demanded.

Oswald had been honest about it as he looked into the eyes of the man who had shared the past few months of his life, the man who had taken his virginity and given him the confidence to make a move on Jim.. the man who didn't know he was the father of his baby... But they had nothing solid. They had never made plans...

“I slept with him,” Oswald replied, smiling as he limped closer to his lover, then he stood there looking into his eyes, “But it doesn't mean I don't want you too. Obviously, I do -”

His words were choked off by a hand around his throat, and his leg brace did nothing to help his balance as his back was slammed against the wall, making his eyes go wide with alarm as his lover glared at him in fury.

_“You fucked Jim Gordon? I thought you loved me!”_

_“Love?”_ Oswald gasped for air as he let him go and he leaned there against the wall, grabbing at his throat as his eyes widened and he glared back at his lover.

“You never once said you loved me!”

“Did I have to? I bought you roses, I kissed every inch of you, I was ready to commit to you and then... _you fucked Jim Gordon?_ ”

Oswald felt a flicker of alarm that showed on his face as he realised the damage he had done.

“Please forgive me, I didn't know you loved me...I have feelings for you too, but you came and went like this was a casual arrangement! What was I supposed to do, with no solid arrangement existing between us, with no knowledge of where I stand, tell me, what am I supposed to call priority in this?”

“Obviously, _not_ fucking Jim Gordon should have been a priority! I'm done with you!”

His jaw dropped and he limped towards him, catching his arm as he walked away, and he turned back and glared at him with cold rage in his eyes.

“Forgive me!” Oswald exclaimed.

“I thought we had something special. I was wrong. You're a fucking slut, Oswald! Have a nice life,” his temper simmered down as he briefly touched his cheek, “I'm so mad at you, I could kill you. But I won't, I'd never raise a hand to an ex, I'm better than that!”  
“Ex?” Oswald stammered, feeling an ache in his heart as at the same time, the baby kicked, “Please stay – I need to tell you something!”

“Fuck off, Penguin, I'm done!” replied the father of his child, and he walked away, and he didn't come back...

_But even though his lover was gone, he still had Jim..._

One night had not been enough, Jim had come back several times, and each time, they had shared the kind of passion that blocked out the world around them, they could even forget the city was at war while their bodies were locked together... And a short while later, the war hit a crisis point and Oswald had put on his suit and his shades and taken up his gun and gone into battle to defend Gotham, knowing he was five months pregnant...

_Enough of the past._

 

Oswald snapped out of thoughts of the war days, not wanting to think about the bullet that had slammed into him, or waking up after surgery with Ed at his bedside, weeping and telling him the words he had always wanted to hear – that was the first time he told him that he loved him...

But thoughts of Jim and the past were still bright in his mind, memories flickering of moments they had shared, and Oswald got up from the bed, hobbled into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he tugged down his pants and freed his erection, then as he stroked his hardness quickly, he allowed the luxury of a few moments recalling him and Jim, back in the old days:

_Jim holding his legs open while his mouth caressed his ass and he lay on his back shaking and gasping, Jim sucking his cock and taking him deep, Jim fucking him from behind while he whispered, Fucking come for me, Oswald!_

Oswald's breathing came in soft, short bursts as he jerked harder, and he came quietly, gasping for breath as his body trembled and hot come pumped into a wad of toilet paper. He carefully cleaned himself up, making sure no evidence was left behind, then he flushed the toilet, tidied his clothing and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom.

As he lay back down on the bed, he gave a heavy sigh. Seeing Jim today had brought back so many memories. He wondered if Jim felt the same way – but had no intention of asking him, because too much time had passed by and life now was very different to how it had been back then. And Jim would be coming over to the house a lot, it seemed – he had to stop thinking about the old days. He couldn't keep jerking off over him, either. If he kept doing that, he knew he would certainly be storing up trouble for later because he had seen the way Jim's eyes had lit up when they had met outside the house, for the first time in years. Maybe Jim still had feelings for him. He certainly knew the attraction had not faded away... But he couldn't complicate his life again, unknown to Ed, some complications were still there and they had never gone away - and it was _nothing_ to do with Jim Gordon...

 _“Stop it,”_ Oswald whispered to himself as he tried to get comfortable as his damaged leg ached, _“Don't think about it... you'll wreck your marriage... it's bad enough you can't keep your hands off Magda's father - don't make it worse...no more risks...”_

Then he thought of Ed and he blinked away tears. He loved him deeply, and he hated himself for the fact that there was still a space in his heart for Magda's father... But how could there not be? After he had found out about the baby, he had done all he could to help. He had been there, a week after they left the city, he had helped Ed to nurse him back to health. He had treated him like he was still desirable, still attractive, he had acknowledged his needs when all Ed had wanted to do was treat him like he was too fragile to do anything other than rest in bed.

_The affair had never ended..._

They were always careful, they never had full sex, either - because Oswald could not bring himself to do that with anyone after the trauma of Magda's complicated birth. It wasn't about sex. They loved each other as much he and Ed loved one another too. It was complicated...Magda's father wasn't selfish or demanding, he had never asked him to leave Ed – in fact, he was always considerate towards him, often reminding him to go easy on him, because Ed had been traumatised too, and that was why he was so protective towards him... he always did and said the right things and always for the right reasons. But sometimes, Oswald thought about it and his heart ached, knowing he was betraying the vows he had made to Ed.

He blinked away tears and wiped his eyes as Ed opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

“Oswald, what's the matter?” he said, rushing to his side at once with that too familiar anxious look in his eyes.

Oswald sat up as Ed sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I was just thinking about the old days, moving back here is so emotional,” Oswald replied, forcing a smile.

“And the old days were full of trouble that won't be repeated,” Ed reminded him, “This time we're going to be happy! Come here, sweetheart, it's going to be okay.”

Ed embraced him and as Oswald held him, he hugged him tightly, then whispered _I love you_ , as Ed told him he loved him too, and in that moment, Oswald swore the guilt in his heart had started to weigh that little bit heavier... He had never planned on being caught up in a love triangle but that was how life had worked out, and he guessed he just had to deal with it, accepting this was how life would be, because he loved them both, and it was painful and difficult but also something that had come purely out of love itself - and that was something he just had to live with, secretly hoping it would never come out in the open, because there was too much to lose...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

While Oswald had been thinking back on the past and remembering Jim and all the passion they had shared – the price he had paid for losing his first lover – for Oswald, the memories of Jim had been arousing. For Jim, it was a different story. Seeing Oswald again after all these years had made his heart ache and brought the past rushing back with such clarity it seemed like thirteen years was no time at all.

Jim was alone in the house until he did the school run later in the afternoon and today, that solitude felt like too much. He used to look forward to his day off, now it just served to remind him that when Jack was at school and Lee was at work, here it was, his empty house, empty with all the reminders, all the empty spaces where another life could have been – if he had found the courage to have made that other life years before.

Lee had asked him a question over twelve years ago, _Is that baby yours?_ And he had said, _No_. At least Ed had stood by Oswald, he had married him and devoted his life to him and now they had baby Eve together...

He was glad they were letting him into their family, sharing Magda with him. Until Ed had walked into the GCPD he had left Magda as a thought at the back of his mind, with a vague _maybe_ hanging over it – perhaps he had a daughter. Now he felt sure he did, and that changed so much. But it didn't ease the ache in his heart as he thought of Oswald...

Jim made some coffee and took a walk outside, standing in the garden of his modest home, the place where he had lived since he had married Lee and they had started a family. Thinking back too far made his heart pine for the past, and the more he looked back, the deeper he thought about it, and the more he wondered why love was such a complicated thing:

It rarely ended happily. It was a dangerous game to play, almost always ending in heartbreak and regret. It really was playing with fire to lay a human heart in the hands of another and say, _Take my heart and soul, cherish it – I trust you never to shatter my life..._

When he looked back on the old days, he recalled how he and Oswald had shared such deep passion – but until Oswald had moved back to Gotham, he had not thought about the pain that had hit him after Oswald was wounded, when he had learned that Oz had married Ed. Finding out about the baby was a shock, too – he didn't know much about male fertility implants. He knew modern day implants were very different to the old style kind Oswald had been carrying, but the duration of the pregnancy and how they worked were a mystery to him - and that really didn't matter to Jim, who had never had plans on learning about that kind of tech, because he had no desire to use it himself. All he had known was Oswald was pregnant, and that he had recently had a love affair with him. Oswald had certainly been confident, too – knowing exactly what he wanted in bed. He was not inexperienced, clearly there had been other men before him...

 _But Jim had not expected it to end that way._ What kind of ending he had wanted for him and Oz was something he had never thought about back in those days, he had needed an escape from the city torn apart by war, and he had found that escape in Oswald's arms. Until he had come back into his life, until he had found out about Magda, Jim had not really thought about the painful memories, not until now...

He gave a heavy sigh as he looked about the garden, then he turned and glanced at his family home where he and Lee and their son had made a life these past twelve years. _Why did he look back at the past and only recall the good times?_ That seemed the best way to be, until reality bit hard and he was confronted with the facts of the matter. Now he was remembering the bad times too, and why he had not recalled that before, he could only blame on human nature – most people preferred to look back and wave away the sadness into the mists of time, bringing only the happy moments to mind instead, didn't they? _Wasn't that how everyone handled memories that mattered?_ He silently concluded that was some kind of inbuilt safety device, a part of being human, to simply keep the bad memories at bay, because there was no other way of living with heartache and regret - not unless he wanted to his soul to become etched with deep scars that would never heal.

Yes, he had loved Oswald, and losing him to Ed had hurt. But at least they were back now, and he had found out Magda was his daughter. Now he would spend more time with Oswald's family, more time with Magda, too. And soon he would he to tell Lee and his son the truth about his secret affair with Oswald all those years ago - he knew he couldn't put that off forever...

He checked the time, deciding after the school run, then after dinner with the family, he would sit outside in the fresh air and have a few beers in the garden. He needed that today...And he was _not_ going to call Oswald. He needed some time to settle in and get used to being back in Gotham once more...

 

It was late afternoon when Ed and Magda went into town because the kitchen needed stocking up. Oswald had fed Eve and settled her down, and then he had sat down in the front room, while the fireplace glowed with low, warm flames that reminded him he was definitely home once more. For a brief moment memories crowded him, all of the past and most of them bad, then he settled back in his comfortable chair, giving a sigh as he closed his eyes, mentally banishing ghosts of the past as he reminded himself those times were long gone.

_But being back in the city had brought everything back to him, especially thoughts of Magda's father..._

Thirteen years back, he had not ever considered the two of them becoming lovers. How ironic, that it was the very last person he would have thought of, who had taken his virginity and changed his life...

That first time, it had almost been a fight, as they clashed over old quarrels, he had considered drawing his gun, or even the blade he kept fixed to his boot. But it hadn't ended like that...

“If you came here for trouble, you certainly found it!” Oswald had said, limping closer and glaring into his eyes.

What he said in reply stunned him.

“No, I came here to make peace with you.”

“Why?” he demanded.

“Because no one knows how this will end and it would be very stupid for both of us to see out our last days – if this city goes to hell – never saying what we really think.”

Oswald stared at him.

“I think I made myself perfectly clear!”

Then it happened. He stepped closer, right up close to him.

“Let me put it this way,” he said, and he kissed his cheek.

Oswald was stunned. He glared at him, and all he got back was a knowing smile.

“I think you and I should start again?”

“Start what?” Oswald said.

His reply was silent as he was pulled closer and kissed, deeply and passionately. As he came up for air, he felt dizzy and he knew he was rapidly getting hard as his face flushed.

“ _You.. you just kissed me...”_ he stammered.

“And I'm going to do it again, unless you hated it. Just tell me if you want me to leave.”

Oswald looked at him, saying nothing, as he looked back. Then, he reached for him, a wordless confirmation that this _was_ what he wanted...

He had been a shaking mess as his lover took him through to the bedroom and locked the door.

“I've never...”

“I know,” he had told him quietly, “Relax, Oswald...I've always wanted to do this with you...”

_Oswald had learned a lot that day. He had given in to desire for the first time, as his lover slowly removed his clothing and then laid him on the bed and covered him with kisses. He said the kind of things no one had ever said to him, that he was handsome, he was a genius, he was a powerful man... That was the first time he laid back with his legs open and let someone take him completely. His lover had been gentle at first, then as he realised Oswald liked it rough, he had turned him over, taking him hard from behind, roughly jerking his cock as he slammed into him in brutal, jarring movements. Oswald had come hard and loud, and then he had cried in his arms._

_And the man who had done this to him gave him so much more than sex. He had stood him naked in front of a mirror, forcing him to look at his body and all its scars and imperfections as he had told him he was beautiful. He had kissed his hand, given him roses, sung to him and quoted poetry..._

But he had never said they were together. He had his life to lead, and he visited when he wanted to, there was never anything solid between them – at least, that was how Oswald had seen it until he had reacted with such anger when he found out about Jim Gordon...

Oswald had not seen his lover again, not until after his war injury, then waking up in hospital with Ed at his bedside, and Ed was crying as he told him he loved him. Then he had quietly mentioned he knew he was pregnant, and that was okay, because he wanted to bring the baby up with him. Oswald had been too weak to whisper more than Ed's name as tears of joy came to his eyes as he wondered if this could be real or just some crazy, beautiful dream as he lay there dying from that bullet wound... _Ed was finally admitting his feelings, after all this time?_ _Ed wanted to marry him?_

And then the door had opened. As he saw his ex lover standing there, Ed, who had not known about their relationship, had got up , defensively blocking his path.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

“I came to see Oswald. I'm his ex!”

Now the secret was out...

“He's too weak for visitors. Get out!” Ed fumed.

“ _Make me!”_

What had followed, as Oswald lay in bed wounded, unable to move and barely able to speak, was a heated conversation between Ed and his ex:  
_“You disgust me!”_ Ed said sharply, _“You took advantage of him, you used him, then you got him pregnant and dumped him!”_

“Pregnant? Wait... You just said he's _pregnant?_ ”

“You must have known he had an implant! Ed said accusingly.

“No, I didn't know he was wired up to a _baby trap_ , if I'd known that, I would have been more careful!”

Oswald gave a weak sob and Ed glanced at him, then tears filled his eyes and the look of compassion he had given to Oswald turned to rage as he glared back at the man standing in the doorway.

“I have asked Oswald to marry me, and he said yes! You have _no_ say in any of this, and you have no right to be here – get out before I kill you!”

He stepped back at once.

“Purely out of respect to Oswald, I won't let a fight happen, Ed. I'm leaving – but if you think you can keep me away from my child, you've made a big mistake!”

They glared at each other, then as his ex lover left, Oswald gave a weak sob and Ed closed the door and sat down at his bedside, took hold of his hand and spoke to him quietly.

“It's okay, Oz,” he said gently, “I'm here...”

_Oswald pulled back from thoughts of the past..._

He heard the front door open and he sat up, put on his monocle and got up, reaching for his cane.

“We're back!” Magda called.

Oswald limped out of the room to join his family downstairs. It would be their first night back in the family home, their first night back in Gotham, too – he just hoped memories of the past wouldn't keep haunting him like this. Coming home felt like old buried memories had been stirred up so painfully, he could never get them to lie back down in their shallow graves again...

 

Later that night, while the house was in silence and the kids were asleep, Oswald's rest was broken as Ed kissed the back of his neck, and as he turned over, he blinked, seeing the bedside lamp was on and Ed was leaning over him as he looked at him with love in his eyes.

“Our first night back home,” he said softly, “Do you remember how it used to be all those years ago?” he brushed strands of dark hair from Oswald's eyes as he looked up at him.

“I remember many lost opportunities between us, Ed” he replied.

Ed lay on his side and put his arm around him.

“I remember you being Gotham City's most handsome mayor ever!”

Oswald laughed softly.

“And I didn't do a great job of that, Ed!”

“But you tried. There's nothing you haven't achieved in this city, Oz.”

Oswald looked into his eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to make the first move. As he reached for him, Ed gratefully accepted his gesture, kissing him deeply. As he saw the look of deepest need in Ed's eyes, Oswald began to kiss over his chest, pausing to tease him, biting down on his nipple while he pinched at the other one.

“ _Oh fuck, Oz!”_ Ed gasped.

Oswald kissed lower, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking firmly. Ed was softly moaning, sliding his fingers through his hair and whispering that he loved him. Oswald sucked harder, sliding up and down his length, keeping his hardness trapped in his mouth, then he paused to tease him with his tongue before sucking again, and now Ed was saying his name over and over, as he finally lost control, and Oswald sucked and swallowed, then he released him and as he came up for air, he smiled.

“It means a lot that I can still satisfy you,” he said as Ed embraced him, “I know I can't have penetration any more and I guess that is my fault, my stupid body or mind saying no even when I'm saying yes... I'm so glad you tolerate that, Ed.”

His words had taken him by surprise, there was real pain in Oswald's gaze as he had made that confession.

“I love you,” Ed stated, “And it's okay, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with!”

He held him closer, and Oswald rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Oz,” Ed said again as he turned out the light, then he kissed him and Oswald closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep, warm in the arms of his husband.

 

The next few days passed by uneventfully as they settled back into Oswald's family home. It was strange how quickly the city felt like home again after such a long absence, and with Magda starting a new school soon, life was starting to feel permanently settled at last.

The rain had held off and the sun was shining and that morning, as Magda explored the rambling gardens, Ed and Oswald were up early, waiting for Magda's father to arrive with the TV for her room.

“You look great, Oswald!” Ed said warmly as he stood behind him as Oswald checked his appearance in the mirror, he was wearing a pinstripe suit with a blue tie and his hair was swept up in spikes and he had even put on some eyeliner.

“You look _so_ sexy!” Ed added, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck as Oswald's face flushed.

“I just wanted to look my best, as always,” he replied as he turned to Ed, “We've just moved in and we are already organised! There's no excuse to look less than presentable!”

As he smiled, so did Ed. He wasn't at all worried at the thought of Oswald looking so hot when the ex was coming over – he and Oswald had been no more than friends for the past twelve years, it was Magda who kept their friendship so solid and secure, and Ed had no concerns...

Moments later a car pulled up in the driveway.

“I'll go!” Oswald said, and he grabbed his cane and hobbled off quickly to open the front door.

Ed laughed as he shook his head. To think the three of them had been in such a mess all those years back, after Oswald was wounded, Ed had been ready to kill the ex boyfriend... but Oswald's former lover had been a complete gentleman, and a tower of strength to him after they had left the city. In the year that followed, he had gone to stay with them, he had helped him take care of Oswald. He had proved his intentions were good, he had become a loving father to Magda, too...

As they came in through the front door, both men had been talking and laughing together.

“Home at last I see,” remarked Magda's father, “And it looks the same as I recall...” he was carrying a TV in a box and also had a tool kit with him.

“Oswald, can you show me to Magda's room, I need to know where to put the TV, I mean, which wall... maybe you could help?”

“Of course, this way,” Oswald said, and he led the way up the stairs.

Just then Magda's father turned back, looking to Ed.

“Where's my daughter, Ed?”

“She's out in the garden.”

“Could you keep her out there for a while? Don't let her know about the TV – and don't let her know I'm here yet, I want to surprise her!”

Ed smiled brightly.

“That's a great idea!” he said, and he walked away, heading for the garden.

Oswald was looking up the stairway as a smirk came to his face.

“This way,” he said, and he began to limp up the stairs.

 

They reached Magda's room and Oswald opened the door. They went inside and then as Oswald turned back, the door was closed. His lover put down the tool box and laid the TV against the wall, then leaned against the closed door as he held his arms out.

“I've missed you!” Oswald whispered, and dropped his cane and limped quickly into his arms, where they embrace tightly.

“I've missed you too, oh my god you smell _so_ good!”

Oswald closed his eyes as Magda's father inhaled the scent of his cologne, then as they kissed, Oswald's hand flew to his belt as he unbuckled it and tugged on his zip, he was hard and he needed his lover's hand down there, he needed his mouth on him...

And then something bumped the door, jolting them both as they froze with a shared look of alarm in their eyes.

“My door is stuck, I can not get inside?” called Magda.

Oswald hastily tidied his clothing.

“Just a minute, my dear! I thought you were in the garden with Ed?”

“Ed is in the garden, I saw him go out but I was already inside. I saw the car in the driveway! Is my Father with you?”

Oswald looked in alarm to his lover who silently motioned to the door, raising a hand, indicating to Oswald to stay hard up against it, as he grabbed the tool box and placed it on the other side of the room and then put the TV on the bed as he started to unpacked it.

“Let her think the door got stuck,” he said.

Oswald nodded.

“The door's stuck, just a minute...”

Oswald rattled the door hard, then wrenched it open, looking rather flustered as he met his daughter's gaze.

“Sorry about that, Magda. I'll have to get that door looked at...”

“Another job for me?” he asked with a smile as he laid out wall brackets.

Oswald blushed as he smiled too and looked away. Magda hadn't noticed as she ran over to her father.

“I have missed you!” she hugged him, “And now you will put the TV on the wall, while I watch you work?”

Her Father laughed, glancing to Oswald.

“In that moment, she sounded just like you!”

Oswald smiled as his face flushed harder and he retrieved his cane from the floor. Then his lover turned back to Magda.

“No Magda, how about, you help me with the TV and I teach you how to fix it to the wall?”

“Okay!” she said.

“There you are!”

As Ed entered the room, Oswald hoped the flush to his face was fading.

“Need any help with the TV?” Ed asked.

“No, I'm okay. Magda's going to help.”

“Father says he will teach me!”

“That's a great idea!” Ed agreed.

Then Oswald heard Eve cry softly. She had just woken, and he had never been so glad for an excuse to leave a room.

“I'd better go and take care of Eve,” he said quickly, and limped quickly out of the room.

 

While Oswald changed and then fed Eve, the sound of drilling could be heard coming from Magda's room. Oswald sat down by the window in a comfortable chair as he cradled his daughter and her tiny hands reached up, clutching at the bottle as he kept it tilted and she drank from it.

“I didn't get much chance to feed your big sister like this,” Oswald said, “Back then I was too badly wounded to take care of her properly. But I'm going to make lots of wonderful memories with you, little one,” he added as he smiled, and Eve looked up at him as she fed.

After Eve had finished feeding, Oswald cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep, then he laid her back in her crib and as he went over to the window and looked out, he saw Magda's father was ready to leave. He drew the curtain back and waved, and he waved back. Oswald wanted to open the window and call down to him, asking why he wasn't staying longer, but he didn't want to wake Eve.

As he limped out of the room and quietly closed the door, his heart was aching. He wanted to be in his arms, but while his heartache wasn't fair, neither was this situation. Oswald had long ago accepted that life would never be perfect or ideal, and if he was going to love two people – a choice his heart had made long ago – there had to be a price to pay for it. He went back downstairs just as the car was leaving and Ed was closing the front door.

“Why didn't he stay longer?” Oswald asked.

“Father got a phone call,” Magda added as he joined them, “He has to go to work tonight. But he said, in a couple of days, he will come over and have dinner with us.”

“And he asked me to give you a message,” Ed told him, “He said if you want to take a drive into town tomorrow, he'll meet you for lunch and then pick up some stuff for Magda for her new school.”

“I'll be sure to call him later,” Oswald replied.

“Can I come with you?” Magda asked.

Oswald smiled as he met her gaze.

“No, Magda. I want you to stay here and help Ed look after Eve for me.”

“Okay!” she said then she hurried up the stairs to try out her new TV.

“I could go instead?” Ed offered, “If you're tired.”

“I am not tired!” Oswald insisted, “Please stop this, Edward! I'm over Eve's birth and I'm fine. I need to get out more and do normal things, like back to school shopping for Magda.”

“I'm only trying to -”

“Over protect me, treat me like I'm still recovering from a war injury that happened thirteen years ago?” Oswald suggested, and it sounded like an accusation.

Ed gave a sigh.

“I know I worry about you too much.”

The look in Oswald's eyes softened as he regretted his sharp tone.

“I didn't mean to snap at you, Ed, I know I can be difficult sometimes. Let's be honest, I can be a truly difficult bastard sometimes!”

Ed smiled and stepped closer as he placed his hands on Oswald's arms and looked into his eyes.

“I can only be given but never bought, sinners seek me but saints do not. What am I?”

Oswald knew the answer at once.

“Forgiveness,” he said softly.

Love reflected in Ed's gaze.

“Never apologise to me, Oswald. It isn't necessary. I love you.”

Oswald felt an ache in his heart as the guilt of his affair weighed heavy, then he reached for him and they embraced.

“I love you so much, Ed,” he whispered.

Ed had a smile on his face as he drew back, looking into Oswald's eyes as his own gaze darkened with a rush of love and desire.

“You're still as handsome as the day we first met.”

Oswald couldn't help the flush that came to his face on hearing that.

“And I'm overweight and I walk with a limp and I have many scars, Ed! I really don't know why you say I'm so attractive!”

Ed slid his fingers through his hair then put an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“My attractive little bird,” he whispered in his ear as a fingertip stroked the back of his neck and Ed leaned in, pausing to kiss his cheek, “Let's get kinky tonight...” he slipped his hand from the back of his neck to his shoulder, then moved it down slowly, down his shirt, over his belt, then he pressed his palm against his groin.

“ _It's been a while, Oswald.. I want my hot, smooth little penguin back.... shave your cock for me tonight...”_

Oswald pressed his face against Ed's jacket as he laughed softly, his face flushing.

“Yes, I'll do it. The smallest gestures excite you, Ed!”

Ed closed his hands about his arms, pulling him up tight against him as Oswald saw a gleam in his eyes.

“Say my name. Say, _yes, I'll do it, Riddler!_ ”

Oswald looked at him in playful defiance. He had spotted Riddler rising up to take him over as that gleam in Ed's eyes had got brighter and almost manic. It had been months since Riddler had got passionate, mainly because of Ed's concern for him over the pregnancy and the baby and then the C section. It was good to see him again, as if Ed and Riddler were two men in one body...

“I'll do it, Ed!”

His grip tightened.

“What's my name... say it properly, _Penguin_...”

Oswald felt a jolt of arousal at Ed's sudden dominance as Riddler took over. His alter ego was _so_ much more fun in the bedroom than Ed...

Oswald paused to smile and his face flushed again as a playful spark lit his gaze.

“ _Yes, Riddler...”_ he whispered, _“I'll shave my cock for you!”_

Ed pulled him close, kissing him hard and as he let go, he was smiling.

“I'm going to eat you alive tonight,” he vowed, “I'll be down on you _all_ night long!”

As Ed walked away toward the kitchen, Oswald had a smile on his face. Riddler was back, to bring the spark back into their marriage... and tomorrow, he was meeting with his lover... Oswald never stopped feeling guilty about that, but he owned that guilt because it was his and by his own hand. He loved two people, and it seemed nothing could change that. But tonight would be special. And best of all, Riddler wasn't like Ed when he was horny... he never tried to persuade him to attempt penetration. Tonight would be all about pleasure for both of them...

 

As evening shadows covered the city along with deepening clouds that promised rain, Jim had spent the evening with his family. Lee was exhausted from a long shift at the hospital, Jim had cooked dinner and Jack had helped him and he had told Jack all about Magda, who would soon be joining his school.

“So her Dad used to be The Penguin?” Jack had asked.

Lee had shot a look across the table at her son, whose hair and eyes were the same shade as his father, and she had spoken to him sharply.

“Yes, and he's Oswald now! We don't talk about people like that, past crimes were erased post war, Jack. And Oswald fought for this city and paid a very high price. He was five months pregnant when he was wounded, he married Edward while he was recovering from surgery, then he had complications and went into a coma. He was almost nine months pregnant when he woke up and he was far too weak to deliver the baby, but he refused a c section because he wanted to keep his implant! Giving birth to Magda almost killed him. That's the Oswald I remember, forget everything you heard about his days as Penguin the criminal – he's a very brave soul, I should know, I was the doctor who cared for him.”

Jack looked at her across the table.

“I didn't know any of that... so, who's her Father, is he The Riddler?”

Jim laughed as he shook his head.

“Edward Nygma is not a criminal either, not any more!” Lee said as she glared at Jack, who looked confused.

“Son,” Jim said, “ Edward isn't the Riddler any more. He's Ed Nygma, he's married to Oswald and they recently had a new baby together. And he's not Magda's father, he's her stepfather.”

“So who is Magda's father?” asked Jack.

 _I am,_ Jim thought as his wife and son looked at him and silence had never felt so awkward.

“I don't know, someone Oswald knew in wartime,” Jim replied, “But as I said, Jack – Magda's joining your school soon. I thought maybe she could come over here and you two could get to know each other, so she has a friend when she starts at her new school.”

“Okay,” Jack replied, “I'd like to meet her.”

“Oswald's an old friend of mine,” Jim added, “You'll meet him and Ed when they come over – I'm planning to invite them pretty soon. They need a while to settle in first, though. It must be very emotional moving back to the city after all these years.”

Lee hesitated, trying to say it with Jack in the room without raising suspicion.

“Jim, do you recall that time when I thought you might have -”

She smiled, looking down at the table, then she glanced apologetically at Jim, who forced a smile back, for now, he could only agree to her seemingly wrong theory about him and Oswald, back in the day...

“Yes, I remember.”

“And that doesn't matter now,” Lee told him, “I was completely wrong. And I have no objection to old friendships being strengthened,” she laughed, “This time I'll be sure _not_ to read between non existent lines!”

“What's this about?” Jack asked.

Jim and Lee exchanged a glance.

“Nothing special, nothing at all, really,” Lee replied.

Jack asked no more questions. He left the table and hurried off to his room to go online and catch up with school friends.

Now they were alone, Lee looked across the table at her husband.

“I meant what I said. I was wrong all those years ago and I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me... When I saw how much Ed loved Oswald, when he was wounded and Ed never left his side, I realised how much those two loved each other. I'd never seen that before, I was used to the two of them fighting, quarrelling, then making up and being no more than friends - but then, I saw how deeply they loved each other. I never should have accused you of being Magda's father, Jim.”

He nodded, acknowledging her words. He wanted to laugh it off as her silly mistake, her wrong assumption, a conclusion that she had jumped to without any basis in fact... but all he could manage was a brief smile. Right now, he really didn't want to think about the day arriving when he would have to make a confession that had potential to shatter his family. But Jim was an honest cop and an honest man, and he would have to do the right thing in the end, because he couldn't live a lie...

Lee got up from the table and cleared away the breakfast plates. Before she turned away, she kissed his cheek. Life felt so normal. Jim wondered how it would be after he broke the news that Magda was his daughter... _He really couldn't see anything ever being the same again...._

 

As the evening turned to nightfall, Oswald was laughing as he fell back and hit the mattress with a soft thump and Riddler climbed on the bed to join him. This wasn't Ed's criminal persona any more (though he didn't doubt he could be, if he really had to be), he had a gleam in his eyes , a playful look as he crawled up the bed naked, pinning Oswald down as his gaze roamed over his body.

“You look _so_ damned good!” he exclaimed, then he leaned close, covering his mouth with a passionate kiss that stole his breath.

He pulled back, close enough to lean in for another kiss and also close enough to see the look on his face as he slid a hand down his body, over smooth, sensitive skin as he briefly teased his hard cock. Oswald gasped and gave a sigh as he parted his legs wider.

“I may be down there all night, my Penguin,” he murmured, then he traced a path of kisses down his body.

“ _Oh fuck, I love you smooth!”_ he exclaimed, and as Oswald felt ice cold massage oil being rubbed into newly exposed skin, he gave a shiver as he reached down, running his fingers through Ed's hair. The feel of his fingertips working in that oil, then going lower and soothingly rubbing at his balls, was almost too much to take.

“Tell me you like that.”

“I do like it!” Oswald gasped.

“You do like it, _what?_ ” Ed paused, looking at him as he demanded more.

“ _I like it, Riddler!”_

“Good, my Penguin!” he said, “ _Always_ say my name to get more, you know the rules...”

What followed was several exquisite hours of intimate kisses and gentle caresses, Ed kissed him and sucked him and toyed with _everything_ as Oswald lay back, enjoying the attention. His ass was kissed and teased, there wasn't a part of him that hadn't been intimately loved by Riddler hands and mouth. Then they had shifted into the sixty nine position, and Oswald had come first before Riddler had thrust against him, fucking his face as he came too. This was followed by tender kisses and a long, lasting embrace before the bedroom light went off.

 

When morning came, Oswald woke to Ed toying with strands of his spiked hair.

“Good morning, Oz,” he said softly, and Oswald smiled as he kissed his cheek.

A hand slid down between his legs, stroking smooth flesh before Ed started to slowly jerk him, feeling him harden under his touch.

His other hand was stroking his ass hopefully – Ed was definitely not in Riddler mode now – and Oswald shifted away slightly, instantly put off the idea of sex.

“No, you know I can't do that, Ed. I really don't want to try...we both know I won't succeed, not after Magda's birth. I think it's time we both accepted that.”  
“You could always get drunk tonight?” Ed suggested pulling him closer as he spoke softly into his ear.

“Edward, I have no intention of getting drunk with our baby daughter requiring a feed in the middle of the night!”  
“Of course not,” Ed agreed, then Oswald turned back and kissed him as playfulness danced in his eyes.

“Riddler was great last night!”

Ed laughed.

“I'm so much better when he comes out to play...Don't you have to be somewhere this morning?”

Oswald sat up on the edge of the bed. He searched his mind – always foggy after sleep since the war injury – and then he remembered.

“Oh yes, I have to go into town and do lunch and pick up some stuff for Magda.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?”

Ed had asked that question as he turned on his back, resting against his pillow.

“No, I'll be fine. I need to get back to doing normal things,” Oswald reminded him.

Then Eve woke up and cried.

“I guess the shower will have to wait!” Oswald added, then he put on his dressing gown and left the bedroom.

 

Oswald bathed and changed and fed Eve while he silently thought about his plans for the day...last night had been exciting, it always was when Ed slipped into his other persona. He just hoped he had enough energy left to meet with Magda's father later on, after last night, his knee was aching and his limp was a little more pronounced. But thinking back to the days after his war injury, Oswald smiled, recalling how his lover had always been good at easing his aches and pains. _That man was so good with his hands..._

By the time Oswald had finished tending to Eve, Ed was up and dressed, and he took her down stairs to join Magda for breakfast while Oswald grabbed a shower and prepared to start his day. He took his time in the shower, then took more time spiking his hair, then he chose dark suit with a tie in shades of grey and put on some cologne and then some eyeliner. He paused to admire the purple streak in his spiked hair, then he put on his long coat with the feather collar.

“No bad at all,” Oswald remarked, “I could _still_ be king of the underworld...”

For a man who didn't often admire his own reflection, for once Oswald smiled into the mirror, liking what he saw. Time had been good to him. He was heavier, he had a scar on his eye from the war wound, but he was looking good today... He put on his monocle and reached for his cane, then limped off to join the family for breakfast, as he thought about later that morning, when he would be taking a trip across town for something more than lunch and shopping for Magda. He was going to see his lover and the thought of him made the butterflies come alive in his stomach as his nerves fluttered, but in a good way, just like they always did when the two of them were planning to meet up alone to spend precious time together...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

From the moment Oswald closed the hotel room door, there was a smile on his face. He was on the other side of town, he had escaped from all the risks of being caught and here and now was all that mattered as he limped quickly into the arms of his lover, who held him in a gentle embrace and then kissed him tenderly.

“Oh, I've waited _so_ long for this!” Oswald exclaimed.

He didn't have to bother undressing, it was being done for him. His coat was slipped from his shoulders, as a kiss was placed on the side of his neck, then his jacket was taken off, his tie was loosened, and then he was led over to the bed.

“You sit down and rest,” said his lover, who got down on his knees in front of him and carefully took off his shoes and socks, then as Oswald unbuckled his belt, he shifted on the bed as the rest of his clothing was stripped away.

“I noticed that limp of yours is a little worse today,” said Magda's father as he paused to pick up Oswald's clothing and carefully fold it and drape it over a chair, lovingly handling each item carefully, “I also see Riddler got you to shave your cock again. You shouldn't do that, honey – you said it itches as it grows back, and it drives you crazy!”

“At least it was a relaxing night,” Oswald told him honestly, “There was no pressure on me for full sex, it was nice.”

His lover had finished folding his clothing. He had just done all of that naked, and the sight of his firm body was making Oswald hard, but the ache in his knee was deep and painful and as he got on to the bed, it was clear he was struggling.

“And Ed's been a little too... _active_ with you?” he suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for his ankle.

Oswald laid back and gave a sigh as he started to receive a heaven sent massage that lifted out even the worst of his aches in his damaged bones.

His lover was still speaking.

“I bought all Magda's new school stuff, it's in the bags by the door – I'll take it to the car for you later, don't worry about anything. What time do you need to be back?”

“Ed's taking care of the kids so we have a few hours before I need to be home for Eve.”

His lover smiled as he slid his hands up to Oswald's knee and carried on giving him gentle massage.

“And we will make the most of every precious second, Oz,” he promised softly, “I think back sometimes, I do wish it could have been different – but I meant what I said, I am glad you and Ed are together. I don't mind seeing you like this, we didn't ask to fall in love but it happened... no regrets.”

Oswald smiled as he stretched his leg with ease, now he could rest comfortably as he lay back on the bed as his lover joined him and turned on his side, looking into his eyes.

“I have no regrets either,” Oswald assured him, “I couldn't have stopped loving you if I tried.”

A gentle hand was stroking down his body, stopping above his groin and then sliding back up again, a soft, soothing sensation that still had the power to keep him pleasingly hard as he looked into his eyes and his lover spoke again.

“Is now a good time to ask – bearing in mind this kind of stuff - for you - never has a right time to be discussed – do you think it might help to talk about Magda's birth?”

Oswald shot him a look of surprise.

“You attempts at counselling me are noted and appreciated but honestly, it's a waste of time, my dear. We've tried this before. I can't talk about it.”

He pulled him closer, and as Oswald looked into his eyes, he rested his hand on his hip, stroking softly at his pale skin.

“How much do you remember about that day?”

Oswald stiffened, briefly closing his eyes as he recalled lying in bed in the room where he had been recovering since his injury, weakly crying out, barely able to push... the pain of being cut several times as he was told to push harder, bleeding and too weak to scream as he clung to Ed's hand. He opened his eyes again.

“It was painful, I was too weak to weak to give birth without help. But it was better than risking surgery in my weakened state and at least I got to keep the implant, I got to keep the womb.”

His lover shifted closer, toying with his spiked hair as their eyes met.

“I'm not criticising Ed, I would ever do that. But I do recall he once said to you, _If you can take two fingers in your ass, you can take a cock, Oswald._ That's his attitude, he doesn't understand the level of pain you went through – I think the worst was afterwards, when the stitches were healing. You were so weak you could have died. You'd been out of the coma for four weeks when our daughter was born.”

“I struggled,” Oswald said quietly, “When I hear about other guys who give birth with no problems, I think back to my eldest child's birth and I feel like a failure.”

Understanding reflected in his lover's eyes.

“Now we're getting somewhere! You're not a failure because you had a difficult birth, Oswald, you'd been injured, then you were in the coma – Ed was told he might lose you when you gave birth to Magda! That's how weak you were at that time! And that's not your fault. Do you believe me?”

He was looking at him intently. Oswald smiled as he touched his lover's face as their gaze locked.

“I believe you will keep on trying to talk to me about this until my fears go away. You've been doing it for twelve years.”

“Because I want to heal you. I love you, Oz. And I will never pressure you into anything you don't want to do in bed. But I do think we should try a little more fingering, you always enjoy that.”

Oswald smiled as he parted his legs, giving a sigh as his lover reached for the lube.

“Its crazy, Ed's my husband yet I'm always refusing him, he even suggested I get drunk tonight so he could fuck me!”

“And that's not the way to handle this,” he replied, “Hold still, relax and enjoy it...”

The feel of his lover's finger sliding in and out of his body was wonderful. Oswald gave a sigh and a murmur of appreciation.

“And you can do better than that,” he was told.

Oswald chuckled.

“If you say so!”

Now he was being penetrated by two fingers, then his lover paused to gently part them, slowly and carefully stretching his ass. Oswald gave a moan and reached for him, stroking a hand down his arm.

“I like that!” Oswald gasped.

“And you can take more. You're still the king of Gotham, Oswald. You always will be, and as handsome as you were back then, that will never change in my eyes...”

He did it again and Oswald thrust upwards, enjoying the sensation of his fingers deep and his body being stretched in such an intimate place. Then he withdrew his fingers and Oswald gave a whine of frustration.

“I was enjoying that!”

“I know, but that's enough for now...” his lover cleaned him up with wet wipes, gently wiping away the lube, then he paused to reach for a small mirror.

“I want you to take a look.”

Oswald blinked.

“At what?”

“Your ass, of course!”

“Why?” Oswald demanded.

“I want you to see for yourself that everything is okay. I just fingered you and stretched you a little bit and you had no pain... look.”

Oswald rested back against the pillows on the soft bed, briefly glancing into the mirror as his lover spread him open, exposing his entrance.

“You see those little faded lines? Those are the scars from the birth injuries. I just fingered you and stretched you a little bit and you had no pain because those scars were healed a long time ago.”

As he moved his hand away and then set the mirror aside, Oswald's face flushed.

“I wasn't aware I came here today for sex therapy, or to look at my own ass in a mirror!”

His lover laughed softly.

“But at least your therapist is hot!”

Oswald met his gaze and laughed too. Then the two men lay together, embracing.

“This is perfect, Oswald. Just the two of us, holding each other - I could stay like this forever.”

“So could I,” Oswald agreed, “I feel at peace in your arms, I always did.”

Those words were met with a soft kiss, then his lover's hand slid down to his erection and he started to stroke gently. Oswald lay there in his arms, sharing kisses as he was slowly and lovingly brought to an intense climax. He was barely recovered from it when he kissed down his lover's body, returning the favour by sucking him slowly and gently until he hit his peak and came grasping at his hair and saying his name softly.

The rest of their time was spent embracing, talking, sharing precious moments that meant everything to both of them. They both knew it would be a while before they could do this again, they were both careful, always...

Later, they showered together and as Oswald had a brief moment of clumsiness and stumbled in the shower, his lover put an arm around him to steady him.

“Careful,” he whispered, then Oswald leaned against him as he closed his eyes, enjoying the luxury of his lover washing his hair for him. After the shower they both got dressed, then shared a final kiss and a tight embrace, before they took the bags down to the car.

 

Oswald was home by three pm. Ed unloaded the bags from the car and took them into the house as his husband followed, then Ed took out his car keys as Magda hurried down the stairs to join him.

“How was lunch?” he asked.

“Fine,” Oswald replied.

Then Ed said something unexpected.

“Jim called. He asked if I could take Magda over to his place to meet Jack today.”

“That's a great idea!”

“I am looking forward to meeting him!” Magda added.

“Have a nice time,” Oswald told her.

“Eve's fed and she's sleeping, you can sit down and relax,” Ed told him, then he kissed his cheek and they left the house.

Oswald smiled at the thought of Jim's son and his daughter becoming friends. It was nice, their families would be closer... Then he hobbled off to the front room to sneak a quick mid afternoon scotch and rest on the couch after his wonderful liaison with the man he could never stop loving, even though that love had to be shared secretly...

 

When Ed arrived at Jim's place, Jim greeted him with a smile and told Magda to go through to the garden to meet Jack. Then he glanced to the car, and hid a flicker of disappointment.

“I was hoping you might all come over?”

“Oswald had a busy morning, lunch with a friend and then he had to sort out some new school stuff for Magda. He's at home resting with Eve now. He needs to have plenty of rest, I insist on it.”

“It sounds like you take good care of him, Ed.”

Ed smiled warmly, thinking about Riddler's night of passion with Oswald. Both sides of his personalty were still basking in the after glow of that...

“I never forget how truly blessed I am to still have Oswald in my life,” he replied, “I never forget I came close to losing him more than once. I think I fuss and worry too much but he knows why, he knows I care deeply.”

“I'm sure he appreciates it,” Jim agreed, then as they stood together on the driveway, he gestured to the house.

“Would you like to come in?”

“No, not today, I need to get back to Oswald, he might be very tired, he's had such a busy morning. I don't like leaving him for too long when he's done so much. He tires easily, he takes pills when he drives to stop the travel sickness too, he's coped so well today, driving across town, having lunch, going shopping... I really do need to get back to him in case he needs help with Eve.”

Jim silently wondered if Oswald was utterly sick of Ed's worrying and smothering and fuss – yes, he had been through a lot in the past, but that had been over years ago and one glance at him had told Jim that Oswald was very well recovered - he didn't doubt Ed's constant worry only served to bring back painful reminders of the past, reminders he didn't need. But he meant well, and it wasn't any of his business, and he knew he had no place voicing an opinion...

“I'll be back to pick Magda up about five,” Ed said.

“No, it's okay, she can stay for dinner. I'd like Lee to meet her too, she's back from work around six – pick her up a little later, around seven thirty?” Jim suggested.

“That sounds good to me,” Ed replied, “And it's lovely of you to let her stay for dinner. Thank you for making Magda so welcome!”

Jim looked at him in surprise... _Ed wasn't expecting him to make his own daughter feel at home?_

“Of course I want to make her feel welcome,” Jim replied, “She can come over any time! I think of all of you as part of my family.”

“Really?” Ed started to smile, “That is good to know, Jim! It's so nice to think after all those years being on opposite sides of the law, Jim Gordon, Penguin and Riddler – and their kids – can be one big happy family. You truly are a kind hearted and generous man. And by the way, that laptop you got Magda is great! But you really didn't have to get something so expensive for a twelve year old, it's top of the range, it must have cost well over a grand - ”

“Only the best for Magda,” Jim replied, “I'm determined to make up for lost time.”

Ed's eyes clouded with confusion. Then he thought back to the old days and smiled warmly as he gave his reply, assuming Jim had wished he had been closer to him and Oswald in the bad old days...

“Oh Jim, bless you for that!”

“I'm only reaching out as any decent person would do, under the circumstances.”

 _The circumstances?_ As much as Ed loved riddles, he had to think about that one. Then he concluded, Jim was being so warm and kind because of the trouble that had gone on in the old days when they had been on opposite sides of the law. He was making amends...

“In the old days, we all did wrong,” Ed replied, “We all hurt each other, too. It's this city, it was so dark and corrupt it was like poison, Jim. But that is in the past _. 'Come now, let us settle the matter, says the Lord. Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow, though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool.'”_

“What?” said Jim, knowing that wasn't a riddle...

“Isaiah,” explained Ed with a smile.

Jim gave a brief smile and nodded, not being so familiar with the bible that he could place the quote. Ed certainly had changed...

“I'm glad we can be close friends now,” Jim added, “As you said, the past was difficult. But we've moved on from that.”

“Yes, I'm very glad we have,” Ed agreed, then he checked the time, “I really should go. I don't want to leave Oswald too long in case he's tired and Eve wakes up and… I worry he might struggle.”

“Of course, you get back to Oswald,” Jim told him, “I'll see you later on.”

“And once again, thanks for making Magda so welcome,” Ed told him, then he got in his car and drove away.

 

Jim went back through the house, and when he reached the kitchen, he was about to ask the kids if they wanted some lemonade, but then he looked out the window and smiled. There was Jack, handing a glass of lemonade to Magda as they sat together beneath the shade of a tree. They looked like they were busy talking, so he left them to it while he made coffee.

 

In the garden, Magda and Jack were sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree, and Jim had been right, they were getting along well. From the moment he had first seen her, Jack had been captivated by the pale girl with dark hair and pale eyes who spoke with an accent because she said, she had grown up in Hungary when she was younger.

“So you're Oswald's daughter?” Jack said, “Oswald who used to be Penguin?”

She smiled as she set her lemonade down.

“Yes, my Dad used to be Penguin, in the war he was a very powerful man. He manufactured ammunition, which was a good thing.”

“How come it was a good thing?” Jack asked.

“Well,” said Magda, “When this city was at war, people needed bullets for their guns so they could fight for the city and keep their families safe, so my Dad had the factories that made the bullets, so people buy them, and they got to use their guns and my Dad made a big profit, so that is a good thing, it is nice.”

Jack hesitated.

“You might not want to say too much about your Dad being a notorious criminal in the old days, not at school, some people can be mean about that kind of stuff.”

Magda's eyes sparkled coldly as she smiled.

_“The human body has two hundred and six bones and I know how to break every one of them. I am not afraid of bullies, Jack Gordon.”_

“Right, um... okay...” Jack said nervously, picking up his glass and blushing as he drank from it. Magda Nygma was a scary girl, a little bit creepy, too - but he liked her. He was crushing on her, and he knew it. He wondered if maybe his parents would let him take her to the movies or the mall. He planned to ask them later.

 

Ed had arrived home to a silent house. He went into the front room to find Oswald resting on the couch, his back was against the arm of the chair and a cushion was tucked behind him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he breathed slow and even. He glanced at the monitor on the table. There was an image of the nursery, and Eve was sleeping on her back. She stretched and smiled in her sleep and turned on her side and carried on sleeping. He looked back at Oswald, who was sleeping as deeply as Eve, then he saw the empty glass on the table, picked it up, sniffed it and caught a trace of scotch.

“Oswald,” he scolded softly, “In the middle of the afternoon! How many times have I told you to wait until the evening!”

“Hmm... What, Ed?” he murmured, turning his head, then opening his eyes and looking up at him.

Ed leaned over him, gently taking hold of him and raising him to a sitting position as he rearranged the cushions behind him.

“Be careful, Oswald, you'll get a stiff back! Would you like to go upstairs and lie down? Magda's staying at Jim's for dinner, I don't have to pick her up until seven thirty. You look like you could use some rest, sweetheart.”

“I'm fine!” Oswald sat up and reached for his cane, “Don't make a fuss, Ed!”

As he got up, he stumbled and Ed caught him, reaching out quickly to steady him.

“I'm okay,” Oswald reminded him as annoyance crept into his voice. Ever since his war injury, he had been prone to these moments of unsteadiness, and he could handle them, but Ed made such a big deal about it...

“Oh no,” Ed told him, “You need your rest, Oz! Come on, let's get you up those stairs.”

As he headed for the door, Ed put his arm around him, and Oswald pushed him away as he glared at him.

“I'm okay, Ed! I can mange the stairs, I've been able to do _that_ for the past twelve years!”

“Eleven, actually,” Ed corrected him, “For the first year after your _life threatening injury,_ you could barely move, let alone walk, Oswald!”

They had reached the bottom of the stairway. Oswald shot him a frosty glance.

“That was a long time ago. Why can't you just forget about all that, Ed?”

Hurt reflected in Ed's eyes.

“Because I almost lost you,” he replied.

Those words had hit him hard. _Yes, Ed had definitely been traumatised by the past..._

“I know you only say these things because you care,” Oswald replied, and he stepped up on to the first stair, making up for their height difference, and gave him a kiss.

“I will go and lie down,” he told him, “And I'll be okay. You don't need to worry about me.”

Ed forced a smile.

“I shall try not to,” he replied, then Oswald limped off up the stairs and Ed turned away and went back into the front room.

 

While Eve was quiet and Oswald was resting, with Magda over at Jim's, the house was very silent. Ed sat down in the front room as the warm breeze escaped in from an open window, bringing with it the scent of awakening roses that had started to bloom. Now he was thinking back to all the reasons why he was so protective towards his husband. His thoughts shifted back more than twelve years as he recalled the most painful of memories:

_It had been almost thirteen years - but time didn't take away the pain of it:_

Oswald had survived the surgery to remove the bullet. His head was bandaged, his eye was covered with a dressing. He had been told his sight would be affected, but at least he hadn't lost the eye. The head injury was the biggest concern. Oswald was weak and medical supplies were running low. The doctors were doing all they could for him. Now he was in a small room in a big bed where he lay resting against pillows, hooked up to lines and tubes and when Ed first saw him, he had not expected him to live. A bigger shock was to learn that Oswald was five months pregnant. _He had gone out there to fight a war five months pregnant?_ _Ed was shocked. He didn't even know Oswald had a lover. He had never known him to get close to anyone..._

But he knew how he felt. His heart had been ripped open and turned inside out when that bullet had hit Oz... 

As soon as he woke up, Ed had told him he loved him, he had taken hold of his hand, kissed it and softly wept as he apologised for every wrong he had ever done him, and then, he asked him to marry him. That brought a spark of light and hope to Oswald's gaze as he had started to smile and then weakly whispered  _Yes_ .

“I know about the baby,” Ed had told him, and as Oswald had become tearful, he had kept a firm grip on his hand, “It doesn't matter who the father was – I'll be a real father to that child,” he vowed, and then he smiled, “You had a scan while you were unconscious. It's a girl, Oswald. You're having a baby girl.”

Then Ed had paused, choosing his words carefully. _No one could guarantee Oswald would pull through or live long enough to see his child.._. Ed reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes as it slipped down from beneath the dressing that covered his wound, as he looked into his undamaged eye and cautiously began to speak.

“What...what would you like to call your little girl, Oswald? We should think about a name for her.”

Oswald was lying on his side, cushioned by soft pillows as the monitors around him flashed and made so many sounds Ed wondered how he could get any sleep at all. Oswald drew in a slow breath as he focused on Ed and whispered a weak reply:

“Magda... Mother liked that name...”

“You want to call her Magda?”

“Yes,” Oswald whispered, blinking slowly as he fought against exhaustion.

Ed leaned over him, kissing his cheek.

“Listen Oz,” he said softly, “You might have to be in here for a long time -”

“ _No...”_ Oswald's voice became tearful, _“Take me home...Ed, I want to go -”_

“No, you can't go home yet, you're badly hurt. But once we are married, I can make sure you get what you want, I can make sure you have a say in your treatment and I _will_ make them listen, okay?”

“Yes,” Oswald gave his hand a squeeze, “I...” he blinked away tears, his voice barely audible as he struggled to speak, _“I love you, Ed!”_

“I love you too!” Ed promised him, “And I will never, ever stop loving you, I promise you that, Oz!”

Oswald had managed a faint smile, then he had slipped into a deep sleep, still clinging to Ed's hand.

Two days later, they were married by the hospital chaplain. Oswald had barely found the strength to whisper his vows, but as Ed slipped the ring on to his finger, they had exchanged a smile and in that moment, Ed had seen determination in his gaze. Oswald was feeling stronger now...

His husband's ex lover had not returned since their first angry exchange of words. Ed told Lee the baby was his. She had cast him a doubtful glance. He had reminded her he was now Oswald's next of kin and he would make sure he got the very best treatment – he also mentioned he would take him out of this place if he didn't think they were doing enough to speed up his recovery. Lee had tried to explain medical supplies were low and that would affect his recovery. She and Ed had quarrelled more than once, but Oswald was kept supplied with pain relief and when nursing staff were thin on the ground due to the situation in the city, Ed helped to care for him.

A week passed by, then Oswald had a complication, suffering a bleed that put him in a coma. Ed was ready to pull a gun and demand the medical staff found the drugs to treat him from somewhere, but thankfully, Lee had put medication aside in case of this event, and the meds worked and stopped the bleed.

But it was three months before Oswald regained consciousness. By then, he was almost due to deliver the baby, and he was weak, and there was no easy choice to make...

Lee had decided to be the one to speak to them both about the situation, and when she had come into the room, Ed had been sitting at Oswald's bedside, he was free of the lines and tubes and the monitors were gone, he was slowly recovering and Ed had expected good news, but instead, it wasn't.

“Oswald, we need to talk about the birth of your baby,” Lee said as Oswald reached for Ed's hand and held it tightly, “You're very weak because of what you've been through and you might not be able to cope with labour. So the best thing to do is give you a C section and take out the artificial womb at the same time.”

Oswald's hand slid down the covers as he protectively clutched at his baby bump.

“ _No!”_ he said tearfully.

“There are risks,” Lee added, “But there are also risks with going through a non surgical labour, you're too weak to cope with either but the surgical option may be safer and you probably won't need the womb any more -”

“ _He said no!”_ Ed's eyes eyes blazed with anger as he glared at her, “Let me get this right, are you saying he's at risk either way he gives birth, but if you do it surgically, you can take out the womb, because, what? He's too damaged to ever use it again? It's a first generation unit, Lee! Once it's been used for a gestation period, it can't be removed and later replaced. Once it's gone, that's it, no more babies! If Oswald wants another child one day, he's entitled to make that choice. He doesn't want the C section and he's _not_ having it!”

Oswald looked at Lee.

“I'm not losing that womb,” he said weakly, “It's mine!”

Lee paused for a moment. She had never imagined this conversation would be easy, and clearly, Ed was within his rights to be a voice for his husband, who was weak, but also knew what he wanted. She couldn't force him to agree...

“Non surgical childbirth could be too much for you, Oswald,” she warned him.

“And so could a C section and the surgical removal of that implant!” Ed reminded her.

“You could die,” she said honestly, looking to Oswald, who looked back at her with his damaged eye still red and sore where a scar was visible on his lower eyelid.

“He knows what he wants to do,” Ed replied, _“Either respect his wishes or I'll take him home and care for him and deliver this baby myself!”_

After that conversation, it was clear what Oswald wanted to do. Ed had supported his choice, and as the days went by, Oz was starting to get stronger as at last, they both looked to the future with optimism. 

The baby's father had turned up on several occasions, and eventually, after he had reminded Ed that telling him to  _fuck off_ really wasn't going to be effective, he and Ed had talked, away from Oswald's room, up the corridor where the windows showed a view of the battle scarred city.

They had talked, for the first time since Oswald's injury, they had _really_ talked:

“I know you love him, Ed.”

“Of course I love him! I'm just glad I didn't leave it too late to realise how much I care. I've put that right now. He's my husband. That baby is my step child. Oswald and Magda are _my_ family.”

“ _And I'm still Magda's father, Ed.”_

They looked at each other.

“So,” said Oswald's ex lover, “How are we going to do this, Ed? Are we going to go outside and fight like two starving dogs over a bone - until we kill each other - or are we going to work together? Because I can help. You both need help, and that kid is mine. Let me be there for both of you and the baby! Oswald's yours, I'm not a threat! You guys are married now, I have no intention of coming between that.”

“ _You couldn't if you tried!”_ Ed snarled. 

“And I don't want to,” he replied, “I just want to help. Will you let me do that? As soon as the negotiations are over and the arrangements are made, they're going to start evacuating the wounded from the city. I'm sure a pregnant guy with a war injury will be top of the list to get out first, but he's Penguin and you're Riddler and you can't leave this city without false papers or you're both under arrest as soon as you reach the mainland. I can get you papers, I can arrange a place on the mainland, a safe house. Let me help, Magda is my daughter.”

He looked into Ed's eyes.

“Please?”he added.

Ed thought about it deeply, then he nodded.

“Okay.”

Being hugged by  _the ex_ was something he did not expect and he stiffened and then politely stepped back.

“I agreed we shall work together - but no hugging.”

“Why not?”

Ed tried to stay polite as he gave a tense reply.

“Because you fucked _MY_ Oswald. Now, about leaving the city... please, tell me more about this plan...”

They talked some more. They made their plans. By the time Oswald's former love had walked away to begin setting up their plan, Ed had finally concluded that maybe, they should have done this in the first place, because when all was said and done, no amount of hostility had solved anything. But talking it over had gone a long way to finding a path through this difficult situation...

_Ed blinked away tears, pushing away thoughts of the past._

Suddenly he didn't want to be downstairs alone while Eve slept peacefully in the nursery and Magda was out. The only place he wanted to be was next to Oswald, so he left the front room and went up the stairs, making his way quietly along the upper hall. He opened the bedroom door and went inside, his heart warming through with love at the sight of Oswald resting on top of the covers, his shoes and jacket were off, his tie was off, and as Ed joined him, Oswald turned over and put his arm around him, resting his head against his shoulder as he gave a sigh and slept on.

There was nothing more reassuring than to be here, twelve years on, with Oz next to him as they rested together, to remind Ed that the past was gone, the present was a safe place to be and all his fears that still haunted him were far off, in the distant past. He watched Oz as he lay there sleeping, smiling as he took in every detail of his face, the way his hair fell over his eyes when the pillow messed it up, how his long eyelashes framed his closed lids, casting a shadow on that old scar below his eye where the bullet had torn into his body so long ago. Ed shifted closer, kissing his cheek.

“ _I love you so much, Oz,”_ he whispered, and Oswald slept on as Ed laid beside him, watching over him, guarding him – against what, he didn't know, but he had never stopped guarding him since his war injury, for Ed, there was only before and after, and even now, he needed to keep him close...

 

Over at Jim's house, the kids were getting on well. Jack was telling Magda funny stories about him and his friends and she was laughing. Jack seemed to like making her laugh. Jack looked at Magda with a sparkle in his eyes. Oh no, it hit Jim like a freight train: _His son was crushing on Magda? No, no no, god no – she was his half sister!_

Through dinner, Magda spoke about life in Europe, and how she liked being back home, and especially how she felt truly at home now she was back in Gotham. Lee smiled as she looked at Magda, she had been thinking all over dinner, how much she looked like Oswald...

Lee still recalled the day Magda had been born, the terrible pain Oswald had gone through, then the awful moment she had to break the news to Ed that the birth may have been too much for him. He was very weak all over again, going through childbirth had been the last thing he had needed after his long fight to recover from the head injury. There was a flight scheduled to leave the city at the end of the week, she wanted to put Oswald and Ed and the baby on it and get them to the mainland because she said, now links were being established to the mainland, it was time to get the worst of the wounded and sick out of the city, so they could have better care.

“And we are wanted criminals,” Ed had reminded her, “What do we do, Lee?”

She had lowered her voice, “I'm sure you can get some false papers... that should pass the initial checks. After that, I don't know. But this place will be evacuated while the city is rebuilt and Oswald won't be able to stay here for much longer.”

Ed thought about the situation and hoped _the ex_ would come through on the plan.

“We will take our chances, Lee,” he had said, “Oswald needs to be on that flight...”

Lee nodded.

“You and Oswald and the baby will be on the first scheduled flight out of here,” she assured him, then she reminded Ed of the possible outcome she didn't want to think about:

“But please be aware he could give birth any day now. And there's a risk he may not survive.”

Ed drew in a slow breath, blinking away tears as he nodded.

“I am aware of that, and so is Oswald,” he had told her...

_Thirteen years on, as they finished dinner, Lee felt emotional as she smiled at Magda..._

“I remember the day you were born,”she said, “Your Dad was so brave.”

Magda smiled.

“My Dad is my hero,” she said, “He is a man of great courage. He almost gave his life when I was born, but it was not so bad when Eve was born, my little sister came into the world very easily and this time, my Dad was strong.”

Lee smiled warmly back at her.

“I can believe that, I know how determined he was to stay alive for you, Magda. I'm so happy to know you're all okay and doing so well now.”

Then she got up from the table and began clearing away the dishes.

“Need some help?” Jim asked.

“No, I'm fine,” Lee replied.

Jack jumped up from his seat.

“I'll help, Mom!” he said, and Lee and Jim exchanged a bemused look - it was most unlike Jack to offer to help with the dishes...

 

While Jack was in the kitchen helping his Mom to load the dishwasher and he was telling her that he liked Magda and wanted to take her to the mall for a coffee, and Lee was saying that was a nice idea, Jim was in the dining room with Magda. As she got up and wandered out and returned to the garden, Jim followed, catching up with her as she made her way across the lawn to sit down on the bench and wait for Jack to return.

As he said her name and asked if he could sit down, she shifted over and gave a shrug, not noticing the worry in his eyes as he thought about Jack's deep liking for her – highly inappropriate given that Magda was his half sister, the sooner it all came out in the open, the better... He still wasn't ready to choose the best moment, because it felt like no moment would ever be right to drop such a bomb on the family, but as he looked at her, he guessed Oswald must have said something about him over the years...

“Magda, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Ask away,” she said, and her smile reminded him of Oswald as she sat there, waiting for him to speak again.

“Did Oswald say much about me while you were growing up?”

She paused for thought.

“Yes, he spoke about you often, his memories of Jim Gordon of the GCPD...All good memories too, he always said you were his friend.”

“Friend,” Jim repeated, guessing Magda didn't know he was her father, “Yes, we were friends. There were many times Oswald crossed the line to help the GCPD, he easily could have turned his back and chosen to support the criminals, there were so many of them around back then – but often, your Dad would help us – _me_ , to do the right thing. He's always cared about this city, Magda.”

“You have great admiration for my Dad,” she replied, “I am glad to know that.”

Jim paused, taking a breath as he summoned careful words that would not say too much, but not too little, either...He had to start moving towards the truth of the situation. He wasn't going to come out with it bluntly, but perhaps a few carefully chosen words would help pave the way for the talk they would have to have with her, him and Ed and Oswald, when they decided to tell her who her father was...

“On the subject of your biological father,” Jim said, “I don't doubt you think he's lousy and useless. But that's why I'm here, to be a real father to you, because all those years you must have spent, thinking of your father and hating him for not being there, for not caring – I can make up for that, Magda! I can be a good father to you, the kind you deserve, the kind you've never had.”

Magda was staring at him. Suddenly as Jim looked at her, he got the oddest feeling. She was enraged. Murder was shining in her eyes, and in that moment, she didn't look like Oswald any more. He wasn't quite sure _who_ she reminded him of, but that murderous glare was suddenly damned familiar...

“ _You want to be my father?”_ she said coldly, _“Why would you say such things, Jim? Is it because you do not have a daughter of your own? You think you can steal me?”_

“No!” Jim insisted, “You've got this all wrong, I'm just saying, I'd like to be like a father to you, because you had such a hard time without a father being there for you – supporting you, back then you got nothing from your father, Magda. _But I want to change that_.”

Magda stood up and her eyes were cold as ice, glaring and almost cutting through him with silent rage.

“ _I want to go home.”_

She began to send a text message to ask Ed to come and fetch her.

“What did I say to upset you?” Jim asked, “I was only being nice, Magda!”

“ _Nice?”_ she said coldly, “You will stay away from my family, Jim Gordon. Now, I will go outside to wait for Ed. _You keep away from me!_ ”

Then as Magda got a reply to her text, she hurried across the lawn, bumping into Jack, who said her name, but Magda didn't look back as she went through the house and out the front door, where she stood on the driveway close to the gate as she waited for Ed's car to return.

By now Lee had caught up with Jim as they stood by the window, looking out across the driveway as Magda stood there with her back to the house and her arms folded.

“What did she walk out like that for?” Lee asked.

“I don't know,” Jim replied, “All I said, was she's had a tough life, with having to move around so much, and it's nice to have friends and family around her to make up for that now. Maybe she took it the wrong way.”

_That was the best way he could explain, without actually saying, I'm her father..._

“Maybe I should go out and talk to her,”said Lee.

“No, Jim told her, “We should let her talk to Ed, if there's an issue I'm sure he will be happy to come in and talk to us about it.”

“Maybe she doesn't like being reminded of the past,” Lee replied.

As Jack joined them, he saw Magda standing by the gate.

“What happened?”

“Your Dad said something about Magda having a hard time when her family had to live away from the city and she got a little bit upset.”

“I'll go and talk to her.”

“No!” Jim said, “Leave her alone, she'll be fine. If there's a problem, we can talk to Ed about it.”

Just then Ed's car pulled up. She got in without saying a word, smiled brightly at Ed and they drove away.

“That was odd...” said Jim.

Lee shrugged.

“She's almost a teenager... you know what they can be like with their moods...”

“Dad,” said Jack, “Mom said I can take Magda to the mall for a coffee. I really like her.”

Jim stared at his son... _This was going from bad to worse. His boy was crushing on his half sister?_

“No, you can't do that!”

“Why can't he do that?” Lee demanded, “He's a good kid, he's almost thirteen, he's got a little crush on a girl, let him take her for coffee, Jim!”

“Not _that_ girl... I'll have to choose the right time to talk to her Dad, I must have upset her by mentioning the past... I didn't mean to do that.”

“So can I take her to the mall when it's sorted out?” Jack asked again.

“No,” Jim said firmly, “Don't ask me that again, just leave Magda Nygma alone, Jack!”

Then he walked away as mother and son exchanged a puzzled look. Dinner had gone so well, Magda had seemed so happy. For her to change so sharply over a remark about the past just didn't make sense...And neither did Jim's remark about forbidding Jack to take Magda to the mall...

 

Magda had gone home in a bright and happy mood, saying nothing about Jim Gordon and his unexpected insult towards her Father. When she got home she went up to her room and sat there with the door closed as her eyes narrowed and her mood darkened, as she thought of Jim and all he had said:

 _He thought her Father was no good? That he was lousy and useless as a parent? He was not! Her Father was the best father in the world! And Jim wanted to take his place?_ She started to think carefully, hatching a plan...

“ _You will not replace my Father, Jim...”_ she said in a low voice, _“No one threatens my family and gets away with it...”_

Then Magda got off her bed, knelt down on the floor and reached far under her bed, groping about for something hidden she had found on the day she moved in, behind a locked door beneath the stairway, with the key concealed nearby... it had been a weapons stash from the old days. It had been full of guns...

“ _Where is it?”_ she muttered, _“Where is that god damned rifle?”_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this fic is being enjoyed.  
> Now for a WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of childbirth.

Chapter 6

 

Oswald and Ed were oblivious to the huge misunderstanding that had happened over at Jim's place. Magda had come home happy and said she got along well with Jack, and that dinner had been nice, and then she had gone to her room. The rest of the evening had been spent quietly as Ed and Oswald spent time with Eve, they put her to bed in the nursery as dusk fell. Later, when it grew dark and Magda was asleep and the house was silent, Oswald and Ed sat together as the fire flickered warm and cosy and Oswald lay back resting on the couch as Ed lay beside him, his head on his shoulder as they watched the firelight. With the kids settled for the night, Oswald was on his second scotch of the evening, and feeling warm and relaxed with his shoes off and his shirt partly open as Ed cuddled up to him.

“I feel as if we've never been away,” Oswald remarked as he set down his glass and put his arm around Ed, “Here we are, back in the family home, with the kids, and Gotham's not at war...it's perfect.”

As Ed raised his head, Oswald smiled.

“I am truly happy, Edward. This life we have made for ourselves is everything I ever wanted.”

Ed smiled too.

“I feel the same, Oz,” he said, resting his head against his shoulder once more as he watched the firelight as the flicker of the flames and their warmth and gentle motion made his eyes feel heavy.

Being here in Oswald's arms, he felt safe enough, reminded of the present and how their lives had turned out, to silently allow his thoughts to wander back to the past, to a dark place. Lately he had been thinking a lot about those hard and uncertain days before they had left the war torn city almost thirteen years before, but now, as more of those memories replayed in his mind, as he lay there next to Oswald with his head on his shoulder as he looked into the firelight, he felt brave enough to think about a time he rarely revisited, because what should have been a happy day had turned into one of the most traumatic days of his life:

_The day Magda was born..._

Back then, while they waited for news on the flight out of the city, Ed had been thinking about the future and daring to feel optimistic. He had spent most of his time these past few months at the hospital with Oswald, sleeping on the floor, on chairs, anywhere so that he didn't have to leave him. It had been four months since Oz had survived the injury, the surgery, then the complications, then he had come out of a three month coma, and had struggled to try and regain his strength, but he was nine months pregnant now, and still in that same room he had been in since he had been injured in battle four months ago. Oswald was very weak and he knew it, but he was determined to give birth the way he wanted to – he wasn't giving up that artificial womb even if it cost him his life...

Ed had just returned from home after taking a shower and changing his clothes and having lunch. Now he was ready to stay at Gotham General for a few more days without a break, just to stay with his heavily pregnant husband. As he went up the corridor towards Oswald's room, Lee came up to him. They both knew how weak Oswald had been and how weak he still was, and that he was in no shape to deliver a baby. So when she broke the news, there were no smiles or feelings of joy, none of the usual emotions that came along with knowing a baby was on the way. She spoke quietly, breaking the news gently.

“Oswald's in labour,” she told him.

Ed drew in a sharp breath and nodded.

“I'd better go to him,” was all he said, and then he hurried off toward Oswald's room, his heart racing as he fought against a rising sense of panic.

 

Ed heard him cry out weakly as he reached his room, and on entering it, saw medical staff around his bed. Oswald's face was flushed and he was panting as pain reflected in his eyes. He turned on his side and drew his legs up and cried out again, pressing his face against the pillow.

“I'm his husband,” Ed announced, just to make that clear as he cast a glance to the doctor and the nurses that were attending to him, then he took off his jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for Oswald as the doctor told him to turn on his back and all Ed could do to help was gently take hold of his shoulders and turn him over as he cried out again.

The sheets had been removed from the bed, thick absorbent padding had been placed beneath him and as clear fluid began to gush from his body, he grabbed at Ed's hand, then his other hand clamped around his arm as he dug his nails in, too weak to scream as he moaned in pain.

“It's okay, Oz, I'm here,” Ed reminded him as he reached for a sponge and began to wipe away the sweat from his face.

Oswald looked up at him as fear shone in his eyes.

“ _I...I want you to... look after her...when I -”_

“Stop that!” Ed said firmly, “You're not dying, Oswald!”

As more pain ran through his body, he sucked in a breath and then pain registered on his face.

“ _I...can't... can't do this...”_ he sobbed.

“You're weak, you're still very weak,” Ed reminded him as he swept Oswald's sweat drenched hair from his face, “But we can get through this. Artificial wombs have short duration labour, you won't have to go though much more...”

Oswald cried out as his whole body went rigid, he panted hard and then shivered as more sweat poured down his flushed face.

“ _It hurts!”_

He gave a weak yell.

Ed kept hold of his hand, stroking his hair as he spoke to him softly. The doctor was telling him to push, and he weakly pushed and then cried out again, gasping for breath. He was in no fit shape to go thought any of this, and watching him struggle in pain was breaking Ed's heart. He had been given pain relief earlier, but that was in short supply and he was suffering now, really suffering - and Ed was only bearing witness to this because he loved him and knew he needed him there, and for every moment Oswald suffered, Ed felt as if a piece of his own heart and soul was being ripped away.

“ _No....”_ Oswald cried, turning on his side as he breathed through another wave of pain, and as the medical staff turned him on to his back again, he weakly struggled, _“I want to die!”_ he begged, then gave a weak sob.

“It's almost over,” Ed told him softly, stroking his hair again.

He heard the doctor say something about the baby was coming and he needed to push, but Oswald tried and gave a weak yell and then another sob as he fought for air and fought against exhaustion. His legs were being held open because he couldn't stay on his back and he couldn't push hard enough, he was ready to collapse.

“We have to deliver the baby now,” the doctor said, addressing that statement to Ed. He saw the medical instruments brought closer to the bed and gave a nod.

“Just get it over with,” he said quietly, then as the doctor picked up scissors, he leaned over Oswald and stroked his face.

“This is going to hurt, sweetheart, I'm sorry... hold on to me...”

Searing pain shot through his body as Oswald's eyes widened and he went rigid and screamed. Ed kept a hand on his shoulder as Oswald gripped his other hand, he was panting and sobbing and too weak to yell as he was cut again, his face paled and as he was told to push, his hand shook in Ed's grip, there was a lot of blood between his open legs and he was shaking and fighting for air as he pushed and pain registered on his face and he gave a weak moan. But then as the baby was delivered and more blood soaked the padding beneath him, Oswald's body went limp and he closed his eyes, breathing hard as his hand slipped from Ed's grip.

“ _Oz?”_ he said in panic, _“Oswald?”_

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse as she gave her first cry, then as Lee entered the room, she spoke with the doctor, checked Oswald over and then told Ed he would have to be cleaned up and then stitched – he would need a lot of stitches, he would also need a blood transfusion, because the emergency procedure to help deliver Magda had made him bleed heavily.

”And he's very weak,” Lee reminded Ed, “But we will do all we can for him...”

 

Ed had spent the next hour away from Oswald's room, cradling Magda in his arms as he fed her. She was a healthy girl born weighing eight pounds three ounces and her little face reminded him of his husband.

“You have no idea how hard it was for your Daddy to bring you into this world,” Ed whispered softly as he cradled Magda, “And he wants to be here for you, but if he can't...” his voice began to choke with tears, “If he can't be here, I will take care of you always,” he promised, looking into pale eyes the same shade as Oswald.

Then Lee joined him. Ed rose from his seat still feeding the baby as he searched her face for a sign of good news, desperate to know Oswald was still alive.

“Is he okay?”

“He's very, very weak,” Lee replied, “And he's hooked up to intravenous lines again, I've managed to get all the medication I can find to reserve for his care, and he's drifting in and out of consciousness. I can't say he's going to recover - I don't know. He was too weak to go through this after all he's been through with the injury, but, he's alive and we can only hope he carries on fighting his way through this. He's also top priority on the list to leave on the first flight out of Gotham City - and that will be four days from now, you can go home and grab a few necessary items over the next couple of days, just be ready to leave in case the flight can go earlier, it will take you and Oswald and the baby to the mainland.”

“That's where we need to be,” Ed agreed.

“What happens after that is none of my business,” Lee added, “but I have to inform you legally that Oswald is wanted on many charges connected to his career in Gotham as Penguin. In time, there's talk that all criminal offences will be wiped due to the scale of the city war and all that followed - but it's going to take years to see that come about. Once you get to the mainland, have somewhere safe to go, Ed. The authorities will arrest you both as wanted criminals, you will have to go on the run. But staying here isn't an option, medical supplies are almost gone.”

Ed nodded.

“We have a plan,” he told her, “Just get us to the mainland... and please, anything you can spare, pain relief, antibiotics, anything – give it to me for Oswald. He's going to need it.”

“He's also going to need a lot of care,” Lee reminded him, “And you need to remember that he may not survive the flight, let alone recovery time away from a medical environment. You could lose him, Ed.”

He looked down at the baby in his arms, then he drew in a deep breath as strength reflected in his eyes.

“Oswald will make it,” he said, “I'm going to make sure he does. I'll take great care of him...”

_And he did._

With medical staff in short supply, Ed took over a great deal of Oswald's care in those last days they stayed in the city. After the birth, once word had got out, Oswald had visitors, but none stayed for long, because Oswald was too weak and sleeping most of the time. Selina Kyle visited, so did Barbara, and Jim Gordon managed to find the time to break away from negotiating arrangements with the mainland to see Oswald, and as he leaned over him and kissed his cheek, he wept as he whispered  _Hold on_ . Everyone who saw him, didn't know if it would be for the last time. It felt like a steady stream of goodbyes as Ed sat at his bedside, holding Magda in his arms.

And then, Oswald's ex had turned up. He gave Ed the false ID papers, told him a car would be ready to collect them once they left the flight from the city, and he gave him the address of the safe house and said he would join them in a weeks time. He held Magda, then he asked Ed if he could kiss Oswald goodbye. Ed had nodded, and watched as he leaned over Oswald as he lay there sleeping deeply, and he had kissed his cheek.

“You'd better keep going,” he told him, “You have Magda to take care of now. Don't you even think about dying, Oswald!”

 

Two days later, Jim had managed, despite the busy schedule of liaising with the mainland now peace was restored, to be there when Ed and Magda and Oswald had been taken to the helicopter. Oswald was barely conscious – just how he had been ever since Magda's birth - and seeing him under those blankets, disconnected from the blood and the fluids he had needed, made Jim worry deeply. Oswald looked so weak...

Then the chopper had risen into the air and headed across the cloudy skies, across the water, making for the mainland.... And Ed had held Magda in his arms as he also clung to Oswald's hand, as in desperation, he had said a prayer, making a deal with the Almighty that he would change his ways and become a good person and turn away from crime if Oswald lived...

 

A short while later they reached the mainland, the false papers worked like a charm and as their ride pulled up to take them to the safe house, Ed had cast a glance back over the water as he said a silent thank you to Magda's father for all his help...

Oswald had been carried to the car and laid on the back seat, then Ed had got in with Magda and the driver had taken them on the three hour drive to the safe house, it was a quiet place out in the countryside, and the very last place the cops would hunt for Penguin or Riddler...

And then, as Ed had opened up the car door to carry Oswald into the house, something wonderful had happened:

 _His weak and fragile Oz had suddenly woken up._ He looked up from where he lay on the back seat, seeing the view from the open door of the skies above and the woodland that surrounded them, then he had blinked and raised his head, meeting Ed's gaze, now he was wide awake and as he spoke, he sounded so much stronger:  
“Are we there yet, Ed?” he had asked.

Ed had fallen to his knees, weeping tears of relief as he had pressed his cheek against Oswald's, then he had smiled, silently thanking God for answering his prayers.

“Yes my darling,” he promised him, “We are home, Oswald, and everything will be okay...”

_Ed pushed away the emotional memories of the past._

_That was how it had happened, almost thirteen years before..._

And nothing would ever happen to Oswald again, he would make sure of that – he never, ever stopped protecting him... Ed shifted closer to him as they lay together on the sofa. Oswald held him tighter, turning on his side as he pressed his face against his chest.

“I love you, Ed...” he murmured in his sleep.

“I love you too,” Oswald,” Ed replied, and he quickly wiped tears from his eyes before Oz woke up and asked why he had been crying.

 

The days passed by. Soon Magda was due to start at her new school, and she said she was looking forward to it. _She was also looking forward to carrying out her plan..._ A phone call to Jack had been all it took to get the information she wanted, as she had talked about school and asked many questions – then she had slipped in a quick question, was his Father off work again this Thursday? Yes he was, he was going fishing, said Jack, at the lake, it was away from the city... He gave her instructions how to get there as she said smiled and said, that lake was big and part of it used to back on to the land at the back of her old house... They talked for a while. It was easy to get information out of Jack, because he liked her. She liked him too, but she cared more for the fact that she had to protect her family, because Jim Gordon had plans to get rid of her Father and take his place...

She had considered telling her Father when she spoke to him on the phone, but he was busy working and his work made a lot of demands on his time, so she decided she would definitely take matters into her own hands...

 

When Thursday came around, Magda told her Dad and Ed she was taking the bus to go and see Jack when he finished school. By now she knew the route well enough because she had made many trips through the city with Oswald and Ed, and the bus stop was across the road, so they didn't worry. When Oswald asked her why she was taking a fishing rod, she had glanced down at the closed bag and smiled back at her Dad.

“Jack is going fishing at the weekend, his rod is broken, I said he could have mine,” she replied, then she had left the house, hoping no one had realised what was inside that bag was way too heavy to be a fishing rod...

 

The bus took Magda over the bridge and back towards her old home town. She got off at the stop that led to the quiet road that ran close to the deepest part of the lake, which was visible from the road, its surface gleaming calm and flat in sunlight. Just then her phone rang, and she picked up the call, surprised to see it was from her Father.

“Magda, he said, “Call me crazy if I'm wrong, but I was just passing through a small town twenty miles away from the city and I thought I saw you walking towards the road that leads to the lake... with a large bag, the kind you use for a fishing rod. And the contents look way too heavy to be a rod. What's going on?”

“You are mistaken, Father, it is not me,” she replied, quickening her pace. Now she was off the road, she had seen Jim's car parked close by, beneath the shade of a tree. She crept closer, watching as he made his way down a grassy bank towards the water.

“Okay princess, prove it. Take a picture.”

She stopped walking, her expression mirroring a very annoyed Oswald.

“You want me to _prove_ it? Father, that is _so_ embarrassing! My friends will laugh at me, you are treating me like a small child!”

“Oh cool, your friends are there? Put them on, let me say Hi.”

“We are just about to go and see a movie. I will speak to you later!”

“Okay,” he replied, “You have fun...”

The call ended and Magda put her phone away, then she crept into the shade of the heavy treeline and unzipped the bag and drew out the loaded rifle.

 

Jim had just sat down on the bank. He hadn't even taken out his fishing gear yet, he just sat there, watching the calm flat of the water as the sunlight shimmered on its surface and he thought about the news he would have to tell Lee. Sooner or later, that moment would come, he would have to sit his family down and say, _“I'm sorry Lee, but back in the days of the war, I did have an affair with Oswald, and Magda is my daughter...”_

He guessed it would cause hurt, and probably wreck his marriage. But he had to be open and honest because something as significant as fathering a child was not something he could hide like shameful secret – he loved his daughter, his precious child by Oswald, he was proud of his own flesh and blood...

Then a sharp crack punctured the air as a bullet slammed into the rocky ground below the bank, sending shattered splinters of rock flying as he ducked and rolled. The first thing he saw as he raised his head was a pair of boots, then jeans, then he looked up to see Magda standing there on the slope, looking down at him as the breeze blew back her raven black hair and pure ice shone in her gaze.

“ _What... what the hell are you doing?”_ he stared at her, his daughter was standing there aiming a rifle at him...

She took a step closer, holding her aim steady.

“Get up!” she demanded.

Jim obeyed, getting up from the ground as he raised his hands. He wasn't armed, it was his day off, and even if he had been armed, he wouldn't have pulled a gun on a child, least of all on his own kid...

“ _You threatened my family!”_ she said sharply, keeping him in the sight of her cross hair, _“You say my Father is no good, and useless! How dare you say that, Jim Gordon! My Father took care of my Dad and helped Ed in the days after I was born, he nursed my Dad back to health, he is a good man and a good father, we go on vacation every year, last year he took me to England, to Margate, we had fun!”_

Jim stared at her.

“ _What the hell...”_ he whispered, everything she had just rattled off in her angry voice heavily accented like her grandmother before her had made no sense...

“Your _Father?_ ” Jim said.

She stepped closer, keeping her aim steady.

“My Father is a good man! You will _not_ replace him, Jim! I will not allow it!”

Jim was still staring at her as he lowered his hands.

“Your Father...” he said again. Now, _something_ was falling into place... Clearly, when he had first seen Magda and Ed after all those years and memories of Oswald had come rushing back to him, he had not considered for one moment that maybe, Oswald was _already_ pregnant when they had slept together... _Oh, shit..._ And Magda thought, after what he had said, that he hated her Father and wanted to replace him... He had got it all wrong. Magda was not his daughter and clearly, she loved her Father. _She thought he was going to kill him and take his place?_

“This is a big misunderstanding!” he told her, raising his hands again as she stepped closer, keeping the rifle aimed on him.

Magda glared at him.

“ _My Father is the best father in the world!”_

“I believe you, please put the gun down...”

“ _No! You will listen to me!_ _My Father takes me on vacation, last year we go to Margate, we see Dreamland amusement park, we see the Turner Contemporary gallery, we go to the beach and have ice cream and candy floss! This year he is taking me to Scotland so we can catch the Loch Ness Monster!”_

Jim still had his hands partly raised as he started to smile.

“Your father sounds like a great guy. And I'm sorry, Magda.. I didn't know you had a father in your life, I misunderstood.”

Her glare changed from pure ice to something else as her stare almost cut through him. It was the look of a killer, and in that moment he had almost expected her to pull a second gun on him, but he wasn't sure why. Then she spoke again, and everything made sense.

“ _My Father,”_ she said, _“IS a great guy! I would never allow anyone to take his place, not you or anyone! My Father is Victor Zsasz!”_

Jim stared at her... _Victor Zsasz was Magda's father? Oswald and Victor had been lovers during the Gotham war?_

Just then, the rifle was snatched from her hand. She looked up in anger, to see eyes that met hers, matching her fury.

“ _What the actual fu – what the hell are you doing pointing a gun at Jim? And where did you get it from, Magda?”_ demanded Victor.

Her expression changed to one of apology as she looked up at her father.

“I thought Jim wanted to take your place, then I try and shoot him, then he tells me he did not know you are my father! And how did you find me?”

“Easily,” Victor replied, “I saw you walking towards the lake and that bag looked way to heavy to have a fishing rod in it! And when I called you, and you said you were with your friends? I knew it wasn't true because school doesn't finish for another thirty minutes! That was a _terrible_ alibi!”

As he stood there looking at his daughter, he paused for thought, then he looked over at Jim.

“Hi Jim,” said Victor, “Sorry about Magda...I think there's been a big misunderstanding here?”

Jim nodded.

“I think so too, Victor.”

Victor turned back to Magda.

“I am sorry!” she said, “I thought I was defending you!”

All trace of anger had gone from Victor's face.

“Firstly,” he said, “You know I used to be an assassin in the old days, and I'm still an assassin now, because I _love_ my work. I don't need defending, Magda. And secondly, Jim got a bit mixed up – he obviously didn't know your Father was in your life. Now he knows that, he wont try and be a father to you. And thirdly, where the _hell_ did you get that rifle from?”

“I found it with the other guns, locked away.”

Victor thought about it and then he understood.

“Sounds like Oswald forgot to clear out his old weapons stash. I'll stop over at the weekend and get rid of it for him. And you don't say a word about this to anyone, Magda! I don't want Ed to worry and most of all, I do _not_ want your Dad upset. So we'll say no more about this. Go and wait for me in the car.”

Magda looked back at Jim.

“Sorry, Jim,” she said.

He looked at her, feeling stunned. _He wasn't her father. Her father was standing in front of him... Yes, her father was definitely Victor Zsasz... He had seen that same look of an assassin in her eyes when she had glared at him. That was when she looked like her father, when she was angry. The rest of the time, she looked like Oswald... it all made sense now._

“Sorry for trying to kill you, I hope we can still be friends. And I hope I can go to the mall with Jack.”

Jim was still too stunned to say much on the subject. It was still sinking in... _Magda was not his daughter, Victor was her father..._

“I guess you can, maybe in a week or two,” he replied.

She smiled.

“My Father is so good to my Dad, and to Ed!” she added, “He helps Ed sometimes, he gets jobs done around the house, he fixes things for him. And he makes my Dad smile a lot.”

“Does he?” said Jim, and she nodded as Victor felt a flicker of worry.

“Maybe you should go back to the car _right now_ , Magda?” he suggested, but she was still talking to Jim. 

“My Father calls my Dad and he sings to him, he sings, _You're beautiful, it's true, there must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you..._ And it makes my Dad very happy! Sometimes, when Father is working, Dad meets him in hotel rooms to talk about me and they have coffee together too, lots of coffee, my Dad does not come home for many hours, but when he does come home, he is very happy!”

Victor's face turned scarlet as he looked away.

“Get in the car please, Magda, I need to speak to Jim in private.”

“Okay,” she said, and she went back up the bank towards the car parked on the other side of the road.

Jim's jaw had briefly dropped along with the proverbial penny as he had put two and two together and this time, definitely made four:  _Victor and Oswald were still seeing each other, after all these years...and Ed didn't know... Clearly, Victor was deeply in love with Oswald, too..._

“What I just heard... it's none of my business,” Jim assured him.

Victor's face was still flushed as he looked back at him.

“Yes, I'm having an affair with Oswald. It started after he left the city, while I was helping Ed to take care of him. Ed treated him like a helpless baby all the time, he didn't consider his needs. Oswald needed to feel loved and desired. He should be loved and made to feel desirable every second of his life!”

Jim looked back at him, feeling awkward.

“Yes, I'm sure you feel that way, Victor.”

Victor stepped closer to him.

“Ed doesn't know about you and Oswald all those years ago. He only knows about me because he found out I was Magda's father. It's better if it stays that way. I've spent all these years making sure no one I care about gets hurt in this mess.... “ suddenly he started to smile, “You thought you were Magda's father?”

Jim nodded.

“Yes, I clearly got that wrong.”

Victor chuckled.

“You don't know much about birthing implants, do you, Jim?”

“No,” Jim agreed.

“The old style type Oswald had, takes nine months to reach a full term pregnancy. The newer implants around these days, take six and a half. When you got together with Oswald, he was already four months pregnant with Magda – I broke up with him because he slept with you – he wasn't clear on where he stood with me at the time, and I lost my temper and walked away – I almost lost the most precious person in my life that day.”

“I had no clue he was pregnant,” Jim replied, “But he was more than a little chubby, even back in those days!”

Victor looked sharply at Jim.

“And I wouldn't have him any other way, I love his curves. Sometimes I buy him chocolates and pastries just to make sure he keeps his... sexy, well rounded figure.”

Jim smiled as he looked away across the lake.

“Yeah, he's got great... _curves_ ,” he agreed. He was seeing a completely different side to Victor, he had seen him as a father, and now, he was seeing him as a lover who was clearly devoted heart and soul to Oswald...

Victor was still talking.

“I completely understand why he turned to you back in the old days, Jim. I didn't give him the commitment he deserved. I'm glad he's with Ed, too - I'd never do anything to come between them, Ed's not the same guy he used to be – he was so traumatised, almost losing Oswald... some people under those circumstances would turn to drugs or booze – Ed turned to God, that's how deeply it affected him. I don't wish for more than I have with Oz, I'm just thankful to be in his life...Let me show you something.”

He drew his phone from his pocket and searched through his photos, then showed Jim a picture. He looked at it: Victor and Oswald cuddled up on a sofa, Oswald was smiling as he leaned his head on Victor's shoulder, and his eyes were sparkling with joy.

“That's a nice picture,” Jim said.

“I know,” Victor said as his voice softened, “I love to see him smile, there's Penguin, my little birdie...”

_Wow, this was certainly a different side to Victor Zsasz..._

Victor put his phone away, then he paused to toss the rifle into the lake where it landed with a splash and sunk deep.

“I should get back to Magda now. Please don't say a word to Oswald about any of this, I don't want him getting upset.”

The events of the day had certainly been enlightening.

“I wont say a word,” Jim replied with a smile, “I get why Magda did this today – she thought I had plans to get rid of you or replace you... and she loves her father, she was defending you.”

“And she's also the daughter of Penguin and Gotham's most notorious assassin,” Victor replied, “I guess a gun had to be involved somewhere! No hard feelings, Jim?”

“No hard feelings,” Jim replied, and the two men shook hands, exchanging a smile, then Victor went back up the bank and over to the car, where Magda was waiting for him.

Jim took a deep breath and then sat down beside the water. What a day it had been – and it was still sinking in... _Magda's father was Victor. He had got it all wrong on that day when Ed and Magda had walked into the GCPD..._ He felt sure he had never made such a big misunderstanding in the whole of his life. Now he was alone on the bank, he watched the water, he listened to the sound of the wind in the trees, he admired the view... Then he felt a huge surge of relief:

 _He didn't have to worry about what to tell his family. There was nothing to tell.._. Then Jim thought about how much that laptop had cost... _Over a grand._.. _for Oswald and Victor's daughter.._. That was when he shook his head, and started to laugh. At least he could see the funny side of it and thankfully, he had not made a confession to Lee for nothing, over something that could have ended his marriage... he took a moment to process it all, then he smiled as he shook his head, concluding that as fond as he had been of Oswald in days gone by, he was glad he wasn't involved in this situation, Magda was Victor's daughter, and Victor was having a long term love affair with Oswald, without Ed's knowledge. _What a mess. But at least it wasn't his mess, and for that, he was thankful..._

 

After taking Magda back home, dropping her at the gates of the mansion and reminding her once again not to mention any of this to Ed or her Dad, Victor drove away heading for home. But as usual, Oswald was on his mind. He was determined to never give up on trying to heal the damage caused by that first traumatic birth Oz had gone through – it affected him now, to this very day, leaving him too afraid to have sex because he remembered the birth and the post birth pain and the difficulties that followed. He was wondering if he could ever do something about that when a crazy, sudden thought came to mind. Maybe it would work, maybe not – maybe the person he was considering bringing into this would refuse anyway – but it had just hit him, the realisation that Oswald couldn't have sex with either him or Ed unless he was very drunk – but he and Ed had been with him through the pain and the struggle as he had recovered. They had both, at separate times, tried to help him over come his fears. But they had been present through the worst of it. _Jim Gordon had not._ Maybe... It seemed like a crazy idea, and he was going to think about it before he contacted him, but he was sure he had seen something in Jim's eyes that said he still cared for Oswald. It would be a lot to ask. Maybe Oswald would not agree. But Victor didn't feel selfish about love, not when it came to his little birdie, he just wanted him to be happy again. _Maybe Jim could help him, one night with Jim could fix this problem?_ Perhaps - or not, but the way he saw it, taking the idea into consideration was definitely worth a shot if it could resolve a problem that had crippled his precious Oz for the past twelve years...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Oswald had been thinking about his lover a great deal that day, part of his new routine, in preparation for more trips into the city to meet with him secretly, had involved taking drives alone, spending time in the city, with Ed understanding he was just revisiting old memories, and that he often liked to take trips to the river on a clear day, or sometimes, pay a visit to his mother's grave. He did do all of those things, but soon, those things could also be excuses he could shove in between leaving home and doing the school run in the middle of the week, grabbing a couple of hours with Victor - when time allowed.

It was hard work, having an affair and keeping it secret - Oswald hated the word _affair,_ it made something so purely filled with love sound so sordid and disgusting – and it was not. As far as he was concerned, their choices had been made long ago, by their hearts – a decision their minds and sense of reason had no say in.... Oswald loved Ed dearly. He was his husband and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. _But it didn't change the fact that a significant piece of his heart would always belong to Victor, the father of his eldest daughter..._

That afternoon he was alone in his car, parked by the river as he watched the boats pass by. These days the river front was a lot safer. Much had changed since the old days, if he looked across the other side of the parking area, he could see a young couple kissing in their car. How romantic, lovers having a stolen afternoon together...He smiled and looked away, not sure whether to think of Ed, Victor or both of them.

_Or Jim Gordon..._

Where had _that_ thought come from?

Oswald shook his head, trying not to think about his lost love. He had two men in his life and that was quite enough, and Jim was married now, he really ought not to think too much about wartime days...

As the sun began to fade as cloud rolled in, as Oswald sat in his car, he thought about Ed and Victor and how he wished he could make love with both the guys in his life. He was doing it again, feeling guilty because of his sexual problems that had been caused by Magda's birth – something Victor had told him never to feel bad about. Victor was good with psychological stuff, he had tried for years to help him with his problem – and it was a problem, Oswald knew that. He could still recall the day Ed had agreed they should try for a second child before it was too late – as soon as he realised he would actually get to make love to him for once, he was thrilled. But Eve's conception had passed by in a blur of booze for Oz, who had to be drunk to get through his fear of feeling pain on penetration.

But it had been _so_ painful back then, after Magda's birth...

As Oswald watched the sun fade on the water and the light drizzle of rain began, he sat there warm and dry in his car, looking out as the skies above Gotham darkened with the change in the weather, and thought back on the past:

_Over twelve years before, they had been three hours from Gotham City, he had woken up properly for the first time since Magda's birth, really woken up after several days of drifting in and out of consciousness... and he had known they were leaving the city, and after waking when the car journey ended, he had asked Ed if they were there yet, and Ed had cried out of sheer relief to see him awake and so much stronger at last._

_But it certainly wasn't over..._

The safe house was an old place, but comfortably furnished. It was the kind of place his late mother would have felt at home in, too. Ed had taken him up to the main bedroom and put him to bed, laying him down gently and folding the covers over him. He had left him to sleep and then put the heating on, and soon, Oswald could smell food cooking from downstairs.

He didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke he gave a gasp, the outside world was darkening down to evening and the trees outside rustled as the wind shook the branches. He had been having a nightmare, recalling being held down, his body violated, cut open as he bled heavily and tried to push the baby out. He remembered the sharp pain of those deep cuts and fought for air and then as he took a breath he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes widening as they filled with tears, and he had given a weak cry of anguish. Ed had run up the stairs in panic to find him sobbing inconsolably.

“Oz?” he said as he leaned over him, taking hold of his trembling hands as he looked into his eyes, “What's the matter, honey?”

Oswald was gasping for breath as more tears ran down his face.

“ _My baby... she... she's not here..... She's dead, isn't she, she didn't make it!”_

He sobbed again as Ed's eyes widened as he realised, all those days Oswald had drifted in and out of consciousness, he had no recollection of the times he had placed Magda in his arms to keep her close to him.

“No!” Ed swept his hair from his eyes, then brushed away his tears, “Oh no, Oswald! Magda's okay! You've been unconscious, you don't remember me laying her next to you?”

Oswald shook his head as tears shone in his gaze.

“ _Ed...please...give me my baby...”_

“Wait there,” he said softly, then as Oswald struggled to sit up and the pain of his stitches made his eyes water all over again, he realised at least now, he was far more lucid:

There was a cot on the other side of the room, he hadn't noticed earlier... Ed was leaning into it. He lifted out a tiny bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Magda gurgled and cooed as she smiled up at him, recognising Ed as the one who had cared for her every day since her birth. They had bonded quickly, while Oswald had been weak and drifting in and out of consciousness and Victor had been away, busy making arrangements for a safe place for them to stay when they left Gotham. For all this time, Ed had been the one to care for Magda.

“Daddy wants to hold you!” he said as he smiled down at her, “He's missed you so much, Magda...”

As he placed Magda in Oswald's arms, as he held her for the first time, Oswald cradled her close, she smiled up at him and he smiled down at her as he sat there in bed, his hair was flat and hanging in his eyes and he was pale and weak and yet to fully recover – but his fears were gone now, his baby was here, she was okay...

“I love you _so_ much!” he whispered, and then he started to softly weep, shedding tears of relief.

Ed sat beside him, gently rubbing his back.

“Oz, look at her – she's fine! I've been taking care of her every day since she was born. She's strong and healthy.”

Ed handed him a bottle of formula milk and then blinked away tears of joy as he watched Oswald feed her for the first time.

“She's so beautiful,” Oswald said softly.

“Yes, Oz – thankfully she takes after you and not the father, Ha ha!”

Oswald shot him a look of mild disapproval, spotting a hint of Riddler in his eyes as he made that envious remark.

“No need for jealousy, Ed! I married you. I love you. We will raise this baby together.”

“And Victor wants to be around for her too.”

“Of course,” Oswald said softly, his gaze locking with Magda's as he fed her for the first time, “That's only right, so he should be.”

Ed nodded.

“I agree. He's been a great deal of help to us – he gave us false IDs to get through mainland security, he arranged for transport and for this safe house. We owe him a great deal of gratitude.”

Oswald said no more, as he looked down at Magda and his heart ached for Victor. After Magda was fed, Oswald felt the pain of his stitches start to become unbearable, and he handed his sleepy baby back to Ed who put her back in her cot, then he returned to his bedside and as Oswald shifted uncomfortably on the bed, a flicker of pain registered on his face.

“Are the stitches hurting?” Ed asked.

Oswald took in a slow breath, closing his eyes as he nodded. Ed reached for him, helping him to turn on his side as Oswald gave a whine of pain.

“Better?” Ed asked.

Oswald gave a small nod as he lay there cushioned by a soft pillow, thankful to be lying flat again.

“This might help,” Ed told him and he grabbed a spare pillow and turned

back the covers, carefully positioning it between Oswald's legs.

“That's a little better, Ed.”

“I've been giving you pain shots,” Ed told him, “Lee was kind enough to give me some meds for you before we left... antibiotics to help the healing, preloaded shots of morphine for the pain -”

“Morphine?” Oswald looked at him in alarm, “For a few stitches?”

Ed hesitated, knowing Oswald had little memory of much after the pain and exhaustion of fighting to bring Magda into the world.

“You were too weak to cope with the delivery,” he said, “You couldn't push properly and you wasn't stretched sufficiently to give birth... they had to cut you three times down there... very deep cuts, you lost a lot of blood, you passed out as Magda was born – they couldn't operate to repair the damage because you were too weak, so you spent an hour being stitched after the birth. It was pretty bad, Oswald. This is why you're in so much pain. But, you're healing now. I've been checking the wounds and cleaning them every day.”

Oswald was thankful Ed had moved him into a more comfortable position as he lay there not daring to move, realising why the pain felt so tight and so deep.

“As much as I hate needles I will be sure to let you know if I need another morphine shot,” he said quietly, then as tears filled his eyes, he gave a sob.

“ _My body is ruined! I'll never be able to have sex again!”_

Ed stroked his hair.

“Yes you will, everything will heal, Oswald! Remember when you got shot, during the city war? Your eye was damaged, you had a big scar under it, but that's healed now, that's barely noticeable -”

“That's my eye, _not_ my ass, Ed!” he said angrily, “Why the _fuck_ did they cut me to pieces?”

“Because medical supplies were running low, they were limited under the circumstances – Magda was in distress and you were struggling, Oz! She's here, she's safe and well and you will soon start to heal.”

Oswald glared up at him.

“Do you have any idea how much this hurts? Do you know how it feels to know your body is wrecked?”

“You will get better,” Ed promised him, “It's just going to take some time. And you're still getting your strength back. Remember, you were in a coma for three months before Magda was born, you've been through hell. _And so have I!_ ”

On hearing those words, the look in Oswald's eyes softened.

“You were afraid of losing me.”

Ed forced a smile as he straightened Oswald's covers, as he leaned closer Oswald raised his head, wanting to feel Ed's soft kiss on his mouth. Instead, Ed kissed his cheek.

“Hold me...” Oswald pleaded.

“When you're stronger,” Ed replied “We can't get romantic while you're recovering, Oswald! Now close your eyes and have a nice rest. I'll be back later with some food, and then I'll give you a pain shot to help you sleep...”

 

And that was how life went on, with Ed nursing him, taking care of him, and treating him like a helpless baby. Oswald started to feel as if it wasn't just his sex life that had been damaged by the birth complications – now, he didn't even feel desirable any more. All his life he had felt insecure, until lovers had come along and he had seen himself in a new light – then the shot to the head and later, Magda's complicated birth, had ripped all of that away. He didn't feel attractive any more. His self esteem was on the floor.

_A week later, that all changed. Victor arrived at the safe house..._

 

Oswald had fed and changed Magda as he sat in bed, then Ed had waited until Magda was sleeping and he had placed her back in her bed, and paused to straighten Oswald's covers.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

Oswald looked up at him sadly, thinking no, he was lonely. Ever since they had arrived, Ed had been sleeping in a spare room because he had said, _You're too sick to share a bed, Oz..._

“Yes thank you, Ed,” he replied quietly.

“I'm going into town to get some groceries,” Ed told him, “And when I come back, I'll change the sheets and check your stitches – you're starting to heal really well now!”

“It doesn't feel like it,” Oswald muttered as he sat there leaning back against his pillows wishing Ed would start to behave more like a lover than a nurse.

“Is there anything I can do?” Victor offered as he stood there in the doorway.

“Oswald needs a pain shot and he needs a bath, I can do that when I get back -”

“I'm here to help, I can do that for you,” Victor reminded him.

Oswald looked away, hiding a smile. Ever since Victor turned up, life had got easer. He had persuaded him to start eating better, he had cooked for him, he had even massaged his aching, damaged leg. And Ed did not object, because Ed certainly didn't see him as remotely desirable right now, because to Ed, someone who needed to rest and recover certainly couldn't be sexy or have any personal needs like _that_...

“Okay, Victor will get you cleaned up, Oswald,” said Ed, “I'm off now, I need to get to the store before it closes.”

He left the room. They listened as Ed made his way down the stairs, then he went out the door and closed it behind him. As the car started up then left the driveway, Victor went over to the bed and sat down, then he reached for Oswald and gently pulled him closer.

“Hey my little birdie,” he said softly as he looked into his eyes, “What's the matter? You look so sad.”

“Ed makes me feel so unloved, so unattractive - and he's probably right, my sex life is over, I cant even get out of bed, I don't think I'm ever going to recover, Victor.”

Seeing tears in Oswald's eyes pained his heart.

“I'm going to run that bath for you,” he said, “We should do it while Magda's sleeping. I'll take care of you, Oswald – I'll take care of you the way you need to be looked after.”

Then to his surprise, Victor softly kissed him.

“You are going to get better,” he told him as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his face, “And Ed's wrong. He just can't see _you_ right now, he's just thinking about your injuries. He's wrong, by the way. You're still the most handsome, desirable guy I've ever laid eyes on.”

Oswald started to smile proudly, feeling his confidence slowly returning.

 

After the bath was made ready, Victor carried him from his bed to the bathroom and carefully laid him in the bath. Oswald felt a flicker of panic as he held on to the sides of the tub, then Victor put a bath pillow behind his head and Oswald gave a deep sigh, relaxing as the warm water took away his aches and pains and even the tightness of the healing stitches.

“Thank you Victor,” he said as he looked up at him fondly.

Victor knelt down next to the tub and began to run his hand gently over his shoulders, then below the water, over his chest.

“I put some salt in the water to help your wounds to heal,” he told him, “And I've got something else you might want to try – a natural remedy that's good for healing wounds, it's a cream called calendula. It's made from marigolds.”

Oswald looked amused as he met Victor's gaze.

“And where is that going?”

“Your ass,” Victor replied, “I'll put it on after your bath, it will help the stitches to heal.”

“Okay,” Oswald said quietly.

“I don't think Ed sees you as the man he loves right now,” Victor added, “I think he's got too wrapped up in caring for your needs to actually remember you have other needs too... _Good thing I'm here_.”

That last statement had been spoken softly, and as he leaned closer and they kissed tenderly, Oswald was surprised to feel a flicker of desire run through his body as his cock started to harden. For some strange reason, he had thought, after being so weak and suffering so much damage after Magda's birth, that he would never feel turned on again, and that no one would ever see him as desirable again – but Victor's kiss had just changed all that.

Their eyes stayed locked as Victor slid his hand down Oswald's body, and as he took hold of his cock and jerked it gently, Oswald gave a soft gasp.

“Oh that feels so nice!”

Victor hesitated.

“Listen, I still want to see you. I know you're with Ed, I'll never break that up – but if you want me, I'm still here, because I love you.”

Oswald felt overwhelmed with emotion as he blinked away tears.

“ _I never stopped loving you!”_

“And also,” Victor said, speaking calmly to soothe his lover's emotional mood, “I want to make you come because I can tell you need it – but remember when you shoot your load, the orgasm will make everything throb. You might feel some discomfort in the stitches – but it won't be anything to worry about, because you're healing. Do you want me to carry on?”

Oswald nodded, taking in a shaky breath as he lay there in the warm water, feeling Victor's hand gently jerking him, it didn't take long because he felt so sensitive and too aware of every touch down there, and moments later he came quickly, gasping, then feeling a flicker of pain deep in his ass as his body throbbed with every spurt of come that pumped into the water.

His breathing was still rapid as Victor stroked his face, then kissed him softly. Oswald looked up at him, as Victor looked down into pretty eyes framed by long lashes. Oswald's face was flushed and all of a sudden, he looked revived.

“ _You're so handsome, my Penguin,”_ Victor whispered, then he kissed him again...

 

That had been a turning point for Oswald. Suddenly he could see his confidence returning, a way forward to look to the future. He felt desirable again, and every time Ed left them alone, Victor would steal kisses and remind him he was loved. While Ed continued to treat Oswald like he was helpless and therefore incapable of having emotional or sexual needs, Victor was there to make sure Oswald was reminded of his worth, and that his feelings mattered.

 

It was a long road to recovery after all he had been through. For the first few months, even after he was healed, Oswald was weak and could only manage a few steps from the bedroom to the bathroom, or to get up to feed or change Magda. As time went by, he found he could do a little more. Progress was slow, but six months after they had arrived at the safe house, Oswald could get down the stairs with help, and sit in the front room or even the garden with Magda in his arms. By now she was in the habit of taking his pretty, shiny monocle that he wore to correct his damaged vision, and he was always taking it back from her, as she smiled and reached for it again.

Ed had never stopped saying Oswald's recovery was a miracle. He put that down to the fact that he had prayed for him on the flight out of the city. Oswald simply shrugged when he said that and reminded him that he had been through worse and survived. On hearing that, Victor had smiled and reminded him it was good to hear him getting everything in perspective, it was a sure sign of recovery in all ways...

 

But tiredness often overwhelmed him, and he was in the habit of sleeping in the middle of the afternoon. One day in summer, while Oswald had been resting on the sofa in the front room, he was woken by the sound of Victor talking softly. Oswald opened his eyes and raised his head, to see Victor come in from the garden with Magda in his arms. He was busy speaking to her and had not noticed Oswald had woken up.

“Your Daddy is getting better,” he said to her, “Did you know that, Magda? Your brave and beautiful Daddy is going to be okay...And no one is happier to know that than me. I love him so very much, he's such a special person....I love both of you... and you look like your Daddy, you're going to be so pretty when you grow up...”

Oswald smiled proudly as he sat up on the sofa and put on his monocle.

“And I love you too, Victor,” he said softly.

Victor turned and met his gaze, as love reflected in his eyes.

“I'm going to put Magda down for a nap,” he said, “Ed won't be back from town for another hour. Would you like some.... _private time_ with me?”

Oswald's face lit up with a radiant smile as he nodded and his eyes sparkled.

Victor had put Magda to bed, then joined him in the front room. He had fixed him a drink – his first since his war injury – and they had talked and kissed and then Victor had told him to lie back and relax. As he carefully applied lube and slid a finger inside, Oswald's breathing had quickened in panic.

“Calm down,” Victor had told him, gently fingering him, aware that the stitches had left him tight and of course, he was afraid of pain...

“You feel so tight, I love it...”

“ _I can't... please stop!”_

Victor had drawn his hand away, respecting his request at once.

“We need to work on this.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“I know. But can't help how I feel, Victor. I can't even let Ed touch me there!”

“At least he sleeps with you now.”

“But he wants to fuck me, Victor. I can't do it. I can't face it, not even with you. I don't think I can ever have sex again....”

Victor had drawn him into an embrace and held him tightly.

“You will, you just need time to get over the trauma, you've been through a lot,” he reminded him.

_But very little changed._

 

Six months later, when the authorities stepped up the hunt for the Gotham criminals who had fled when the city was reunited with the mainland, they made the decision to leave the country. Oswald suggested his mother's homeland of Hungary, and they had left, and Victor had promised to stay in touch.

He had kept his word, visiting whenever he could.

The years had gone by, then the law had changed, wiping out all past crimes, making those who had committed offences in the war years and before it, immune to prosecution. They had gone back – and lived twenty miles away from the new Gotham bridge, then three years later, they had returned home, at last....

 

And in all that time, the only time Oswald had managed to have sex with Ed, was when he was drunk. He had even been drunk on the night they had conceived Eve... Victor had stopped trying to persuade him to have full sex, because he had said he loved him too much to fuck him drunk. But he had never given up trying to reason with him, determined to heal the last of his wounds, the psychological ones that ran deep...

_Oswald snapped out of thoughts of the past._

The rain was falling, making the river look dull as the downpour hit its choppy surface. He started up the car, turned away from the river front and headed for home, wanting to get back to Ed and the kids. He had spent too long thinking about the past and feeling low over the things he couldn't change. Perhaps he would never be able to enjoy making love the way he used to, but had accepted that now. That was one thing left over from his struggle to survive in the days after the war that would never change. He was just glad that both the men in his life loved him enough to understand that. Even so, he still felt guilty about it, guilty he was denying both of them,when he knew they loved him in equal measure, with all of their hearts...

 

Jim had been working at the GCPD when he got a message that intrigued him: _Victor Zsasz had asked to meet him..._ The fact that Zsasz was still known as a hit man, still hired by the underworld – one thing that had not changed in the rebuilt city – made him wonder what this was about. Clearly, it wasn't about the incident with Magda, because that was cleared up now. And he wanted to meet with him in secret, he had said he was currently between jobs, and needed to see him as soon as possible.

Jim returned the call.

“What's this about?” he asked as soon as Victor answered.

“It's not crime related, there's nothing to be concerned about,” Victor replied, “I just wanted to talk to you about a...private matter. Actually, I need a favour. It's for Oswald. It's very important too. And I figured as you care about him – as a very old friend, you might be able to help out.”

“Help out?” As Jim sat at his desk with the phone in his hand, he was confused. _What could he possibly need his help with?_

“Can you meet me today?”

“I'm about to end my shift,” Jim replied.

He listened as Victor told him to meet him, stating the time and place. Then he warmly thanked him, saying he would explain everything when he got there – this was something rather private and was best said face to face...

 

Forty minutes later, Jim's car pulled up at a short distance from the docks. Victor was already there. He left his car, came over and greeted Jim with a smile as he opened up the passenger door and got in.

“Thanks for meeting me today,” he said, “I can tell by the look on your face you're rather confused. I'll start by saying this is a very sensitive matter, it's about Oswald's happiness and well being...ultimately.”

Jim was still confused and it showed on his face as he looked at Victor.

“Is there something wrong, is he okay?”

Victor gave a sigh.

“Oswald hasn't been okay since Magda was born. You know he had a really rough time with the birth?”

Jim nodded. He had heard the harrowing details from Lee, and it was something he didn't like to think about, Oz had been too weak for labour and had gone through hell...

“He had a lot of painful birth injuries,” said Victor, “It's left him with a problem... it's so bad that when he and Ed conceived Eve, Oswald had to be blind drink. I wouldn't even attempt to make love to Oz, not full sex, because he's got to be so drunk he doesn't know what's happening and I love him too much to treat him like that. It's trauma from Magda's birth, he never got over the pain or the fear of pain. He hates it, he wishes he could have sex again, not just because his husband, certainly not because of me – it's him, its how he feels about himself. He feels guilty about it and I don't want him to feel that way.”

Jim had listened, and his heart ached as he thought of Oswald – last time he saw him, he had looked so well and if he was honest about it, so damned hot, too... and he had lived with this problem, for all these years?

“Knowing Oswald, I guess it's a safe bet to say he hasn't been to a therapist about it.”

Victor shrugged.

“You know Oz, he won't talk about these things. It's hard enough for me to get him to talk. Ed's answer is to try and get him drunk, which Oswald doesn't want because they've got Eve to care for... then I started thinking...” he paused, looking Jim in the eye as he prepared to explain his plan, “Ed was with him through out the birth and the recovery. I was there for him when they moved into the safe house, I helped him get better. That's why I think neither of us can ever help him with this – Ed's his husband, I'm his lover - and both of us, in the beginning, tried to get him back into enjoying his ex life - and both of us got pushed away because he was afraid of the pain coming back. But you knew him before he went through the trauma of Magda's birth. You were his lover at a time when all the shit with the war injury and everything that followed was yet to happen. _You could help him_.”

Jim stared at him.

“You... want me to talk to him?”

“No,” Victor replied, “I want you to take one day out of your busy life of work and family and all the usual stuff, and set aside some time for Oswald. Just a few hours, no one ever has to know -”

“What are you suggesting?” Jim demanded.

“I think if he had sex again, without being drunk, without being afraid, it could only happen with you. Then he would know for sure that he's got nothing to be afraid of. I think you're the only one who can help him, Jim.”

Jim took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he shook his head, processing all that Victor had told him... _He wanted him to sleep with Oswald?_

“Victor, I'm married.”  
“And no one ever has to know. It's not an affair, you're.. doing him a favour. Just a slightly _different_ kind to the old days.”

Jim laughed as he shook his head. It was all he could think to do at such a suggestion.  
“You want me to cheat on my wife?”

“It's not exactly a love affair, Jim. It would be more like... healing him. If you can't do this for him, no one else ever will. I'm not asking out of selfishness, either – I want him and Ed to have a better sex life, I want him to wake up in the morning and wrap his arms around his husband instead of pushing him away or making an excuse. Oswald sometimes gets up early and goes shopping to avoid time in bed with Ed! And he loves him, Jim – he just can't stand Ed trying to persuade him to make love!”

“And what about you?” Jim asked.

“I don't pressure him at all,”Victor replied, “I've tried talking about it, and we regularly practise very careful penetration but he can only take two fingers and enjoy it, anything more and he starts to panic. _It's taken twelve years to get that far._ ”

Jim had briefly been shocked at Victor's openness about their sex life – then when he realised how long Oswald had struggled, it really hit him...

“I had no idea he had that kind of problem,” Jim replied, “How does he cope with it?”

“He blames himself, he feels guilty, I hate it when he apologises for it because it's not his fault. I just want him to heal because it's the last wound from those traumatic days and he shouldn't have to carry that for the rest of his life.”

Jim paused for thought, feeling truly stuck for words. _He had loved Oswald back then, and he still loved him to this very day. But to sleep with him again?_ That was a huge deal, it was a lot to consider, because he was married now and he remembered the look in Lee's eyes when she had suspected their affair back in the days of the City war. He _never_ wanted to see that look in her eyes again, the hurt, the anger, the accusation...Then he thought about how the guilt had weighed so heavy when he had believed Magda was his daughter. But that had been a different matter, something he would have had to bring out into the open... _But this?_ It wasn't something he could think about right now and give an answer. It needed _a lot_ of careful thought indeed...

“What does Oswald think about this?” he asked.

Victor paused.

“Oswald needs very careful handling,” he replied, “He doesn't know yet. I will run the idea past him _if_ I know you feel able to do this. It shouldn't be difficult, Jim – this is for Oswald!”

“And that doesn't change the fact that I'm married, and I'm _not_ happy sleeping with another person behind my wife's back.”

“Could you tell her?”

“No,” Jim replied, “She wouldn't understand this, and I don't blame her. She accused me of having an affair with Oswald back in the war days. I denied it, but she was right. I never want to betray her again.”

“This wouldn't be a love affair, Jim.”

“I know that.”

“Will you think about it?”

Jim gave a sigh.

“I need time. I can't promise I'll say yes.”

“Okay, I'll be in touch, and thanks for listening,” Victor replied, then he got out of the car and walked away.

 

As he sat there alone Jim thought about Oswald, who he had never stopped loving. Then he thought about his wife and his family he remembered how relieved he had felt not to be Magda's father or to be caught up in Oswald's complicated love life...

Now this situation had come up, and he couldn't help but admit the truth to himself right away:

He felt torn by his heart and his loyalties. Victor was right, it wouldn't be an affair. Maybe he was the only guy who could help Oswald to heal the last wound that had lingered for so long... Oswald was married to Ed and Victor was his lover. He wasn't going to get close to anyone new, Oswald wasn't like that – his heart had the two people he loved and it wasn't ideal and it was complicated, but that was how life worked out for some, it was rarely perfect for anyone. And he knew if Oswald ever shared intimacy with another person, it would be him, because they had such a history together.

_Yes, he probably was the only person who stood a chance of helping him._

_If Oswald was willing to go along with this. And if he could bring himself to do this, behind Lee's back. He really had a problem with that part..._

Jim started the car and drove away, heading for home as worries crowded his mind. This was going to take a lot of thought, it was a situation he had never imagined arising and now it had, he didn't know what to do...

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“Eve... no, give that back to Daddy!” Oswald laughed and then he smiled at his baby daughter and took the monocle from her little hand and put it back on, “I need it to see!” he told her, then he glanced at Victor, “Why do my children always take my monocle? Magda used to do that when she was a baby, too!”

Victor smiled.

“I remember,” he said fondly, then he watched as Oswald limped across the room and sat down on the couch. As he sat there smiling and talking to baby Eve, Victor felt a brief ache in his heart as he wished he had been the father of Oswald's second child – but then he reminded himself he had no place wishing such things – Magda's birth had not been planned, and Oz had held on to that implant for another eleven years before he had found the courage to face childbirth again...

He sat down next to Oswald and wondered how best to bring up the subject of his theory about how Jim might be able to help. Now seemed like a good time to talk – Magda had started school in Gotham now, she had been at her new school for almost a week, and this afternoon, Ed had just left to do the school run. They had time to talk, as long as Victor worded it right. He was yet to hear from Jim, and just wanted to see how Oswald felt about the guy after all these years...

“How have things been with Ed lately?”

Oswald was smiling down at Magda. As he looked up and glanced at him, Victor took in the sight of him sitting there, in his immaculate suit, his hair spiked and his monocle on, holding his baby with joy shining in his eyes, and he felt his heart miss a beat. Despite the fact that Magda had not been planned, he loved to see Oswald with a baby in his arms – and that was more than he dared to voice aloud. Oswald had finally got over the loss of his artificial womb, and he didn't want to remind him about that...

“Me and Ed?” Oswald said, “We are the same as usual – nothing has changed.”

“I think I may have found a solution to your... _little problem_.”

Oswald stared at him.

“We both know that is impossible, Victor! It would be a waste of time discussing it.”

“Maybe if you were with someone who wasn't around after the trauma, someone who reminded you of better days, better times, you might feel able to try.”

Surprise registered in his eyes, and Eve reached up, snatched his monocle and he blinked as his right eye blurred and he took it back from her.

“No, no, Daddy can't see without it!” he said softly, then he put it back on, and looked back at Victor.

“I've never considered anyone but Ed or you, why would I?”

Victor thought back to that terrible quarrel they had, back in the days of wartime, when Oswald, not knowing where he stood in their relationship, had told him he had slept with Jim. Recalling his angry response was painful to remember. He had said so many hurtful things to Oswald that he had not meant...

“ _I got this crazy idea that maybe if you and Jim -”_

Oswald's jaw dropped, then he looked down at Eve, saw she was growing sleepy and got up, cradling her in one arm as he grabbed at his cane.

“She's ready for a nap...”

“ _Oswald!”_

“The subject is _closed_ , Victor!”

Oswald limped out of the room as Victor gave a sigh. This was not going to be easy...

 

When Oswald returned to the room, he shot Victor an angry glare then went over to the table and poured a small scotch.

“How dare you say that, after all the things you said to me years ago -” he paused to take a drink, then he set the glass down and as he glared across the room at him, as in that moment, Victor saw a brief hint of Penguin in the old days – real anger was burning in his pale gaze, _“You ended our relationship over Jim and I!”_ Oswald said, _“And you called me a slut! You broke my heart that day.”_

He drank some more of his scotch then set the glass down heavily.

Victor got up and walked over to join him, reaching out to place a hand on his jacket, but he turned away from him.

“How could you bring that up now!”

“Oswald look at me, please?”

He gave a sigh of frustration and turned to him sharply.

“ _What, Victor?”_

“I just thought, if you had sex with someone like, for example, Jim – maybe, you might find this problem goes away. You don't associate him with any painful memories, certainly nothing to do with the trauma of Magda's birth.”

Oswald was standing there leaning on his cane, glaring at him as he processed all he had said. _Him and Jim, after all these years? After how furious he had been when he had found out about the two of them years before?_

“Why are you saying this to me now?”

“Because I made a lot of mistakes back then,” Victor told him, “I never should have said those things and I never should have walked away from you. And if there was a chance to heal the last of your wounds – and that psychological scar _is_ a wound – I know I've done all I can to make your life complete again, to heal you.”

Oswald had heard regret in his voice, seen the reflection of it in his eyes, and as he stepped closer, he placed his hand on his arm.

“You blame yourself for my difficulties?”

“I'm the one who got you pregnant. It's my fault you went through that terrible birthing experience.”

Oswald's eyes filled with tears. For all Victor had said over the years, telling him not to feel guilty, he had been carrying the weight of blame silently...

“Neither of us planned to make a baby!” he said, “Victor, it's not your fault I had complications, or that I have this... _difficulty_ now.”

Victor reached for him, placing his hands either side of Oswald's broad waist as he drew him closer.

“I just want you to stop hurting, little birdie.”

Oswald managed a smile, hiding his years of frustration and regret.

“I accepted my life has changed after Magda was born. I'm happy, Victor.”

“No you're not!” he insisted, “Don't lie to me, Oz!”

On hearing that, Oswald's gaze flashed with annoyance. Victor knew him too well.

“So what are you suggesting, that I sleep with Jim?”

“Yes,” Victor replied, “If it could happen, I think you would move forward and get over your difficulty. And _if_ it happened, you would have my blessing. I want you to try this – it could change everything for you!”

Oswald's mood lightened as he chuckled.

“I can't imagine what Jim would have to say about that!”

Victor's reply wiped the smile from his face.

“ _Neither can I,”_ he said, _“I'm still waiting for him to get back to me.”_

Oswald stared at him.

“You.. you... _asked_ him?”

This conversation had gone far beyond testing his reaction to a maybe. It was time to tell him everything...

“I asked him if he would consider it – if you were up for it. He didn't get back to me.”

Oswald was surprised at the sudden feeling of disappointment that had hit him on hearing that. _So Jim didn't want to know..._

“Well I'm sure he was probably quite offended. He is married, Victor!”

“He didn't seem offended to me. More surprised, that's how I took it. He said it would need a lot of thought. Maybe he hasn't decided yet.”

“And if he does get back to you?” Oswald's eyes were wide as he looked into Victor's dark gaze.

“Then we will see what he says. I want you to think about this, Oswald. It could help, it could change a lot for you – and Ed, and your marriage. I swear I'm not doing this for me. I love you whether we have full sex or not. I don't care if I spend the rest of our relationship using my hand on you or sucking your cock, I love you. But I know you would be happier if you could get over that one last thing that never went away. Then you could leave all the pain in the past, and that's what I want for you.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“Come here,” he said, and as Victor put his arms around him, he hugged him tightly.

“You must love me very deeply to try and make something like that happen for me.”

“You know I do,” Victor replied, and he kissed him, then they heard the car pull up in the drive and they both let go, as Oswald poured another drink and Victor sat down on the sofa. Moments later Magda came in and was overjoyed to see her Father had come over to visit, and as they talked together and she told Victor about her day at school, Oswald went into the hallway as Ed returned and welcomed him home with a warm and loving embrace.

 

Jim had not got back to Victor because he had not made up his mind. He wanted to think his first reaction would stay with him – no way would he do this, because he loved his wife. _And he did love Lee._ He loved her more than anyone else on earth. But he had _never_ stopped loving Oswald. That was a fact he could not deny, and if he could have one more night with him, hold him one more time and know he was doing something positive to make a big change in his life, he wanted to do it. But it was a thought he kept at the back of his mind, he had not called Victor back yet and he half hoped he had already assumed the answer was no. He didn't want to say, _Yes I'll do this,_ because then he would feel guilty. _But if he refused, knowing he could have helped Oz?_ It was tough choice to make...

“You're quiet,” remarked Harvey as he looked across the room at Jim,who was sat at his desk staring off into space. He had been quiet lately, Harvey had noticed, and Jim had avoided telling him why even though he had asked him, _Is everything okay,_ many, many times...

Jim blinked and looked over at him.

“What?”

“I said, you're quiet, what's up with you, Jim?”

That was a direct question, now Harvey was fixing him with a look that demanded an answer.

“Nothing,” Jim replied, “I was just thinking about Oswald... it's great he's had a second child.”

“And this time, it's Nygma's!” Harvey exclaimed, “I don't know why he waited so long, though. I mean, the kid he had by Victor Zsasz, she's twelve now! That's a big age gap, and Oswald's not getting any younger, he left it late to have a second baby!”

Jim was glad he had not reached for his coffee as he heard that remark, because it would have spilled all over the desk... He stared at Harvey.

“You knew Magda's father is Victor?”

Harvey shrugged.

“It's not a secret, I heard the rumour years ago. I thought you heard it too. _I thought everyone knew!_ ”

Jim smiled as he shook his head, thinking about that big misunderstanding when Ed and Magda had first walked into his office...It seemed as if he had been the only one not to know Magda's father was Victor...

Now Harvey was talking about the case they were working on. Jim's thoughts briefly drifted to Oswald. A flash of memory ran through his mind and he wished it had not done that as he pictured the night they had first kissed, how he had taken Oswald in his arms...

 _Harvey said his name again._ Jim blinked and then focused on work, but at the back of his mind he was still thinking about Oswald... He stayed on his mind for the rest of the day, along with memories of the past and all they had once shared. Then it occurred to Jim that, had life been slightly different, if he had loved him first before Victor, Magda would have been his child. He would have been involved in this situation, just differently. He was still thinking on it all as he drove home after work...

It all went around his mind, Oswald, the old days, the love they had shared. Then he thought about Lee and how much he cherished his wife. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he was Ed, living every day with Oswald's difficulty. Then he put himself in Oswald's place thinking about how Oz was not the kind of man to try and change something so painfully personal. He would just resign himself to living with it, always haunted by pain and scars of the past...

 _He didn't want him to live like that._ If Lee had suffered a traumatic birth with their son and she had this lasting trauma, his heart would ache for her every day. He could only imagine what Oswald was going through. _And he was decided now, he wanted to do something about it._ He pulled over to the side of the road and made a call to Victor, who was rather surprised to hear from him after his long silence...

 

When Oswald received a call from Victor, he was in the car waiting for Magda to come out of school. As he sat there and listened, he felt his tension building – and not in a good way. All of a sudden the thought of actually doing this filled him with nervous dread.

“Jim said yes?” he repeated, “Is he sure he wants to do this? Because I'm not entirely sure this won't be a waste of time.”

Victor gave a sigh.

“It's up to you, Oswald. But I need to know if you're willing to try, so I can set this up....”

As he sat alone in the car, he thought of Ed at home with baby Eve and felt a sting of guilt. It was bad enough he had never broken away from his affair with Victor, for that he wasn't sure if it was because they were weak or it was just that love was real and strong and a complicated matter... but to bring Jim into this, after all these years?

“I...I'm not sure.”

“Oz, it's only one day. And it will have to be daytime, so Ed doesn't get suspicious. I thought maybe over at my place, I can arrange the day and the time, all you have to do is be there.”

“And you have no concerns about me getting intimate with Jim?”

Victor was bluntly honest in his response.

“It was me who came up with this idea. If you got intimate with Jim and over came your problem, I'd be ecstatic for you!”

School had ended. The kids were already leaving, and Magda was walking out as she chatted to Jack. He didn't have much time to stay on the phone and think about this. He certainly couldn't talk about such matters in front of his daughter, either...

“Is it a yes or a no?” Victor asked.

Oswald gave a shaky sigh, reflecting the overall feeling of his nervous mood.

“Yes... yes, tell him I will meet with him. There's no harm in that, but I can't be sure anything will happen, other than talking...”

“At least you''ll be there, thanks, now I can set this up,” Victor replied, and the call ended. Then Magda got into the car and Oswald forced a smile and asked about her day, then they drove off, heading for home as he hoped his true emotions wouldn't show when he reached home and walked in and looked Ed in the eye – he was a nervous wreck at the thought of trying this experiment with Jim, and he couldn't allow Ed to catch a hint of it...

 

While Oswald remained quietly nervous, Jim was surprised to find his feelings of guilt and apprehension were sliding away, now he had decided he was going through with this, all the reasons he wanted to do this were easing away his guilt. He didn't want to start an affair, he was happy in his marriage. He knew Oswald's circumstances – which were complicated enough – and certainly had no aspirations to add to that, and he was sure Oswald didn't need a third man in his life, either. But this one liaison might just change his life, and for the better. That was the thought that banished all his doubts. He was doing this to help Oswald, and for all the right reasons...

 

They arranged to meet two days later at ten am, at Victor's apartment. It was Jim's day off work and Lee was working a shift, so he could get away easily. It wasn't so simple for Oswald, who felt crippled with nervousness as he took his time getting ready, putting on a black suit and red silk tie from the old days, just because Jim took him back to the old days when ever he laid eyes on him. He styled his hair, he reached for his cane, then as left the room and went down the stairs, Ed walked up the hallway with Eve in his arms.

“Let me guess,” he said fondly, “You're off to visit your Mother's grave?”

Oswald smiled and nodded.

He hated using his late mother as an excuse, but he felt sure even his mother would have urged him to meet with Jim today, if she had known his life story after her death and all that he had gone through, she would not have wanted her son to have struggled for years with something that caused him much frustration and personal heartache...

“And then I bet you're going to that new cafe down by the river?” Ed wondered.

“Yes,” Oswald replied, “Probably. I'm not decided yet.”

Ed smiled back at him.

“I'm really glad you're getting out and about again. It's nice to see you doing more,” Ed told him, “Every time I see you back to your old self, I feel like my prayers have been answered.”

Oswald leaned in to fondly kiss his cheek, and they both laughed as Eve reached up and grabbed Oswald's monocle.

“Give that back, little one!” Oswald said softly, then he put his monocle back on.

“You never know Ed,” he added, “Maybe one day all your prayers really will be answered.”

As Ed wondered what he meant by that, Oswald turned away and limped towards the door.

 

When Oswald arrived outside Victor's apartment, he parked the car and got out and felt a flicker of nervousness. Then he hit the buzzer and the door opened and he went inside.

While Oswald was on his way up to the apartment, Jim and Victor were already in there, Jim had arrived early at Victor's request, and he had sat down with him and given some advice. As he thought about that advice, Jim felt unsure and wanted to go over it again, just to be certain he would get this right.

“So you think I should remind him of the old days?”

“Yes,” Victor replied, setting a tray of Oswald's favourite tea down on the coffee table, “Make him feel like you're back there in the old days, it can only help matters.”

Jim cast a glance about the room – half an hour before, Victor had cleared out every bottle of booze in the apartment.

“He's not going to like doing this sober!”

“If he did it drunk there would be no point to the exercise,” Victor reminded him.

Then there was a tapping on the door, the unmistakeable sound of his lover knocking on the door with the penguin shaped head of his cane, and the sound brought a smile to Victor's face.

“My little birdie's here. I'll let him in and then I'll leave. I need to be out of here, it has to be just the two of you. Keep him relaxed. If he gets nervous and he can't go through with it, remind him there's always another day to try.”

Jim nodded, then as Victor left the room, he rose from the sofa and walked to the middle of the room, waiting as he felt mildly anxious at the thought that this could go wrong and if it did, he hoped it wouldn't wreck his friendship with Oswald.

 

Victor led Oswald into the apartment and through to the front room.

“I'll leave you guys to talk, call me when you're done,” he said, placing a gentle hand on Oswald's shoulder, then he paused to kiss his cheek, and he left the apartment.

As he heard the door close, Oswald leaned on his cane as he turned towards Jim. Until now he had been feeling crippled with nervousness, but as he looked into his eyes, a flood of memories came back, killing his fears. There was something so right and easy and relaxing about being in Jim's company...

He smiled warmly.

“Hello, old friend,” he said fondly and he limped closer, giving Jim a kiss on the cheek.

That kiss made Jim smile.

“Shall we sit down and talk?” he offered, gesturing to the sofa.

Oswald sat down, then Jim sat beside him and as he looked at the tray of tea on the table, Jim was mildly amused by the look of annoyance in his face.

“I was hoping for something stronger!”  
“Victor said no booze.”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“And he's quite right. If I got drunk and we...” he shook his head, “No, that would make the whole effort pointless. This is about me facing my fears.”

Oswald poured the tea, and they carried on talking.

“I used to put it out of my mind,” Oswald said as he sipped his tea, “This one thing I used to enjoy that I can't do any more... a significant part of my sex life gone, but I could see no way of resolving the matter. And I learned to compensate in other ways, please Ed and Victor without making them feel I've refused them. I love them both, I would never push either of them away. Saying _no_ when my body is screaming _yes_ and then knowing it's never going to happen makes me wonder if they sometimes doubt my love.”

“Never doubt that,” Jim said as he looked into his eyes, “Ed is devoted to you and Victor loves you deeply. Neither of them would ever want you to feel bad about it or guilty over something you couldn't change. I know what you went through when Magda was born. Lee came home very upset that day, telling me how bad it was for you and how bad it was for the medical staff too because they were running out of supplies, they were very limited to help with a complicated birth. No one wanted to put a father in labour through the kind of pain you suffered, especially not a guy who was already weak due to a pre existing injury.”

Oswald's pale gaze shaded with sadness.

“I remember, Ed told me before Magda was born, they warned him I could die during the birth. He went into that room expecting to lose me.”

Jim leaned back in the seat, shifting a little closer to Oswald. His hair was spiked and he looked damned hot in that suit, and his cologne was seductively masculine and Jim was sure it was the same one he had worn all those years ago, when they had been seeing each other during the city war.

“But you made it,” Jim reminded him as he felt a stirring of emotion deep in his heart, “You made it and you recovered and now you're back home and you and Ed have baby Eve, too. Your family is beautiful, Oswald. You should be so proud of what you've achieved.”

Oswald smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“I am proud, Jim. I only waited so long to have Eve because I was afraid to go through the birthing process again. Then they told me the artificial womb was too old and ready to fall apart, so I had no choice but to try for my second baby last year. I'm very lucky the device was still working. And the C section took away much of the fear, I knew I wouldn't have a bad experience with that.”

Oswald looked down at the cup in his hand, then he set it down on the saucer with a shaky rattle as china connected sharply.

“So... the purpose of the meeting... Do you think we should try, Jim? Or maybe not...” he looked away as he said that, and Jim's heart ache for him.

“Why don't we go through to the bedroom and just cuddle?”

Oswald looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”

Jim smiled.

“We don't have to do anything, Oz. It's all up to you.”

Oswald still felt nervous as he rose from his seat. He had left his cane leaning against the sofa as he stood there, then half stumbled as Jim got up to join him, and as he reached out, closing his hands about his arms to steady him, Oswald looked into his eyes as he smiled and then looked away.

“I must confess, the prospect of being close to you after all these years is a wonderful thought, Jim...”

That was all the encouragement Jim needed. He had seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. Even after a marriage and a long term affair, something had never changed for Oswald – he was still shy and awkward, on that first night they had got together so long ago in the days of war, he had been full of new found confidence, but that first move had been made so quickly, so nervously... The years that followed and all he had been through had done nothing to build him back up, not in the way he needed it, despite Victor's best efforts.

Jim took him by the hand.

“Let's go through the bedroom, Oz,” he said softly.

Oswald hesitated. He was perspiring lightly as he reached for Jim's hand. Once he was holding on, he felt more than a little safer, certainly more at ease. This was Jim, his love from the days before the war injury, before the awful ordeal of Magda's birth. He was starting to feel safer than he had for a long while, almost as if he had just stepped back in time to a time and place when his mind and body had not been damaged by trauma - and that moment had started as he took hold of Jim's hand. He let Jim take the lead, and he led him out of the front room, down the hallway and towards the bedroom, as neither man spoke a word.

 

They reached the open door that led into the bedroom and Jim went inside, his hand still linked with Oswald's. The curtains were closed, the lamp was on. The sheets were fresh and turned back. There were red roses in a vase beside the bed. Jim smiled as he saw candles placed about the room waiting to be lit – Victor had thought of everything, it was all about making his little birdie feel relaxed.

“Sit down, Oz,” Jim said softly, and Oswald limped over to the bed, perching stiffly on the edge of it as he felt more than a little nervous as Jim went around the room with matches, lighting the candles that added to the soft, romantic glow.

“Well, this is nice,” he remarked with a tight, smile then he chewed his lip and sat there in silence, looking down at the floor, _“Jim, I may be a huge disappointment. I want you to expect that.”_

Jim sat down beside him and Oswald met his gaze, apology reflecting in his eyes.

“And that's okay,” Jim promised him, “You don't have to do this, Oz. It's all up to you, I told you that before, we won't do anything you don't feel able to try. We can sit here and talk for the next few hours if you'd prefer.”

Oswald paused for thought, looking down at the floor again, then after much consideration, he met Jim's gaze.

“I will try, Jim. But please, take it _very_ slowly.”

Jim slipped off his jacket and cast it aside, then he drew him closer and their lips touched as they began a slow, gentle kiss that made Oswald smile as Jim pulled away again.

“Oh Jim, it's been years!”

“It doesn't feel like years to me,” Jim said softly.

Oswald took off his jacket, then his waistcoat, then he loosened his tie. Jim helped with his shoes and then as Oswald carried on undressing, Jim began to undress too.

“Even if you change your mind,” he reminded him, “Holding you is enough for me, Oz.”

Oswald was naked now, and, Jim noticed he was already growing erect. He took off his monocle last of all and placed it on the bedside table, then got into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist, smoothing them over as he realised he had gained more than a little weight since the war days and he hoped Jim had not been put off by that. As Jim joined him in bed and folded the covers over them both, he shifted closer as they lay together, and slid an arm around Oswald's waist.

“Yes, I am more than a little over weight these days!” Oswald said apologetically, “I was rather heavy back in the old days, but now, after the war injury and a long recovery and carrying and birthing two kids... I am much fatter than I used to be. I wouldn't blame you if my body repulsed you.”

Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

“Not at all!” he exclaimed, and he lifted to covers up and looked down, then folded them back, exposing Oswald's chubby body, his broad hips and thick waistline.

“There's nothing wrong with you,” he assured him, sliding a hand over a chubby roll of fat on his belly, before giving his thigh a squeeze, “I hear Victor loves you curvy. I bet Ed does too.”

That remark made Oswald smile.

“Yes, he does, he loves to hug and squeeze me.”

Jim pulled him closer and as their bodies connected, fondness shone in Oswald's eyes.

“At least I made it into bed without a drink!”

“Must be something magic in that tea Victor made for you!” Jim said with a chuckle, then he leaned closer, giving Oswald a brief, tender kiss. As he broke off from that kiss he looked into his eyes, now Oswald had turned on his back and his gaze was darkening with desire.

“We don't have to rush this,” Jim reminded him.

“Good.” Oswald said softly.

Jim stayed on his side, next to him as he reached up and fondly toyed with strands of his dark, spiked hair.

“You're still handsome,” he reminded him.

Seeing the blush that came to his face on hearing that compliment made Jim's heart warm through with a long standing love that had never faded as he saw Oswald's eyes sparkle.

“So are you, Jim,” he whispered.

“I'm going to kiss you again,” Jim said softly, “And this time, “I'm not stopping...”

Oswald wrapped his arm around him as Jim pulled him been closer, Oswald's cock was hard and he pressed it against him, whining softy as he felt a need for more as their lips touched and what started as a tender kiss became full on, deep and passionate.

 

Outside the apartment Victor was parked around the back, waiting in his car. He was sitting there in silence, now and then glancing up at the window of his apartment. He felt no envy to think he was with Jim, but he did feel more than a little anxious as he thought of Oswald and hoped this would go according to plan. The very worst case scenario was that Oswald would back out, or worse, panic in the middle of it and tell Jim to stop and then get upset – then call him up and say _This is all your fault, Victor!_ But he hoped that wouldn't happen – Oswald had been nervous as hell, but willing to go through with it. And if Jim remembered all his advice, maybe this might just work well for Oswald, and if it did, it would change a lot, it would heal the last wound Oz had ever been able to heal before...

 

In the apartment, the candles glowed warm in the softly lit bedroom as Jim and Oswald lay beneath the covers in a gentle embrace. As he looked into his eyes Oswald thought back to the old days, to that brief but wonderful time in the days of the city war, when they had been lovers.

“I wish we had spent more time together back then,” he said “When I think of you and I, and there are times when I do recall us, even now – I wish we had loved each other longer, appreciated one another that little bit more. We didn't know how it would end or how fast life would change. But I guess that's the same even now, no one knows what tomorrow will bring. Life is unpredictable.”

Jim looked into his eyes, smiling as he gave his reply.

“It's always best to make the most of now,” he said softly, “And I know I'm never going to forget us, and this day, you and me in this room, in this bed together... you haven't changed Oz...”

He kissed him softly, then reached for lube next to the bed. He paused to stroke his cock, coating it well, then he gave it a slow rub as it hardened further as he looked into Oswald's eyes.

“I'll be gentle, Oz.”

“Yes... be gentle. It's been years, Jim.”

Oswald wrapped his arms around him. He shifted position, dragging his damaged leg to one side as Jim got on top and he felt his hardness pressing between his open legs. Jim added more lube to his fingertips and slid his hand beneath the covers, below their close bodies as he gently applied it to Oswald's opening. He managed to stroke it against his body twice, then a look of panic came to his eyes as Oswald froze, his body going rigid.

“ _No, no... Jim, I'm sorry... no... get off me, please...”_

Jim turned on his side, trying not to show his annoyance or disappointment. Oswald's eyes were wide, he had just had a genuine flash of panic as he had prepared to penetrate him...

“It's okay,” he said softly, pulling him close and giving him a hug, “You're trying, and it's not easy. Just let me hold you for a while.”

“Okay,” Oswald whispered, and as Jim lay there, he placed his head on his chest as he held him, saying no more as Jim stroked his dark hair, wondering how best to handle this situation... He didn't want Oz to give up, but clearly, persuading him to find the courage to try and make love would not be easy. He hoped this moment of panic would pass, because he wanted to help him to feel the kind of joy that he so badly missed. It was going to take time and patience, all he could do was hold him as Oswald apologised, then Jim reminded him it was not his fault as he kept him in his embrace, wondering if he would go any further with this, or if it was impossible. He wanted to help him, but Oz wasn't finding this easy at all...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on this fic, it's great to know it has been enjoyed! Here is the final chapter :-)
> 
> And.... I will be back soon, with a brand new fic!   
> Love, Davina x :-)

Chapter 9

 

Oswald had got comfortable in Jim's arms. All feelings of panic had slipped away as Jim held him and he stayed warm in his embrace. Jim was thinking about Victors advice, to take him back to the old days...

He shifted closer, embracing him a little tighter, then he looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Let's go on a journey.”

Oswald's eyes were wide as he looked back at him, confused by the statement.

“Where, Jim?”

“Back through time, revisit old memories... close your eyes.”

Oswald closed his eyes and for a moment Jim said nothing, just looking at him, then thinking to dwell too long on how pretty he looked, how handsome and damned stunning he was in his arms with his eyes closed - that could seriously mess with his emotions. This was all about Oswald, this was not a love affair. Oswald had his life the way he wanted it, Jim was determined to remember that. Then he reminded himself he had his wife and son at home. This would _never_ happen again, every moment had to matter, and every moment of this was entirely for Oswald...

He moved gently, shifting his body until he was on top of him, as he felt his cock against his open legs, Oswald tensed, but Jim raised both hands and ran them gently through his hair.

 _“Easy, Oz...”_ he whispered, _“Think about the past... you're in City Hall. Outside there's gunshots and somewhere there's an explosion and the city is burning... and you're a king in the middle of this madness, living in your palace.. and you took me to your bed... remember that?”_

Oswald's eyes were still closed as a smile flickered about his lips.

_“Yes...”_

_“And we made love all night long...”_

As he spoke those words, Oswald felt the heat of his breath on his lips and he slid his arms around him, raising his head as he leaned in for a kiss. Jim had slid his hand downward, rubbing more lube against his body, feeling him press against his fingers as he kissed him deeply, moaning softly into his mouth.

“Imagine we're back there, in those days...” Jim whispered, sliding a finger deep inside him and feeling his cock harden instantly as the look of pleasure on Oswald's face was almost too much to take.

“ _I took you to my room and I said...”_

Jim moved gently, sliding a second finger in deeply, as Oswald caught his breath and his face began to flush.

“ _What did you say, Oswald, what did you ask me for?”_

Oswald's eyes were still closed. He felt Jim slide his fingers out, then something much bigger and harder rested against his body, and one slight movement, coupled with all that lube would be enough to push it in... He felt as if he were really back there, in a time when nothing was broken, nothing was damaged, he didn't know what real pain felt like back then, the worst was yet to happen...

“ _Say it...”_ Jim whispered.

“ _I said... Fuck me, Jim!”_ he gasped.

Jim pushed gently into his body as Oswald gave a sharp gasp, stiffening as he clung to him.

“ _Oz, you're so damned tight! Fuck, yes!”_ Jim whispered and it took a lot of restraint not to slam in to him as Oswald started to thrust against him, parting his legs wider, gasping as for the first time in many years, he was making love without booze to block out the experience, and it felt great...

“ _Jim, take me, I want this!”_ he panted.

“Okay, I'm going to be gentle...”

Jim began to move slowly against him, moving out a fraction then sliding in all the way, in slow and careful movements as beneath him, Oswald became a shaking, panting wreck as he begged for more.

“ _Fuck me, Jim!”_ he gasped again.

Oswald opened his eyes, and the desperation in his voice matched his gaze. _“Fuck me hard, take me...”_

Jim kissed him in reply, then thrust again, slowly increasing the firmness of his movements. Suddenly they were both sweating and panting and Oswald was crying out with every hard thrust as Jim took him exactly as he had asked him to do.

“ _Yes.. yes... don't stop!”_

Oswald reached down, jerking hard on his cock, giving a sharp gasp as he came hard and quickly. Feeling his orgasm was all Jim needed, and three hard thrusts later he buried deep in his body and hit his peak.

For a brief time all that could be heard in the softly lit room was the laboured breathing of Jim and Oswald. Then as they separated, they lay side by side and Oswald looked at Jim with tears of joy shining in his eyes.

“That was amazing! _I never thought I could ever do this again -_ ”

Tears filled his eyes as he gave a sob, but he was crying out of sheer relief - the last scar from the past had been healed and for the first time in many years he felt free of all the pain and the bad memories.

Jim pulled him close, holding him and kissing his cheek as Oswald wept against his shoulder, but as he raised his head, he was smiling.

“I should be thanking you, I should be asking to see you again – but that's not what you want, is it?”

“No,” Jim told him softly, “As much as I care for you, I have my wife and family and I am not the kind of man to have an affair. Besides, your love life is busy enough!”

Oswald laughed.

“Then I hope you won't mind if I say I can't wait to get home to Ed because he's waited a long time to make love to me?”

Jim's eyes shone with joy.

“You most certainly should do that!”

“And I shall be sure to reward my Victor too!” Oswald said as his eyes sparkled, “But I know Victor will insist I go home and share this with my husband first, because he's like that.”

“I think he will too,” Jim agreed, “You shouldn't be thanking me at all – this was Victor's idea.”

“And he was right!” Oswald agreed.

He looked as radiantly happy as he felt, as if the last shadows of bad memories had finally fallen away. Oswald held Jim a little tighter.

“I should leave soon,” he said, “But first, let's just stay here a while and cuddle?”

Jim smiled, giving him a squeeze.

“That's an offer I can't turn down!” he replied, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

 

Jim had left after a shower, kissing Oswald and hugging him tightly while they were under the water together, to be sure he returned home _not_ carrying the scent of their shared sweat or their lovemaking or – the biggest clue of all – Oswald's costly cologne clinging to his clothing.

As he drove towards home, all the guilt he expected to feel was absent. This had been a one off occasion, and his reasons had not been selfish or out of lust – it had been for Oswald, and it had succeeded. And he would be spending the rest of his days faithfully at Lee's side, and whenever he needed to think about the past, he would remember the good times – especially that magical day he loved Oswald enough to heal his final, lasting wound...

 

For Oswald, it felt as if life had suddenly opened up a window, bringing light into a dark room. There was nothing to hold him back ow, and as he approached Victor's car, he had a smile on his face. He tapped on the window and Victor lowered it. He saw the sparkle in his eyes and the glow to his face and then he started to smile too.

“Consider my demons banished!” Oswald announced.

Victor laughed softly.

“You did it?”

“I most certainly did, Victor!”

Oswald looked about, checking the parking area was clear, then he leaned in through the open window, stealing a loving kiss.

“Thank you so much! You're a genius!”

“But you made this work,” Victor reminded him, “Now you should get in the car, go home to Ed and give him a big surprise.”

“No,” he replied, still looking radiantly happy, “I shall go home and have a quiet evening with Ed and the kids. But tomorrow morning, Ed is going to get a wonderful surprise!”

They exchanged a look of deepest love. Victor wanted to get out of the car and hug him, but that would have led to kisses, and with Oswald so elated that he could make love again, he didn't want to be dragged up to his apartment by his horny Penguin – it wouldn't be right. He wanted him to go home and share this with Ed, because it was only fair. His own needs could wait. He would leave it for at least two weeks before he saw Oswald again, to give him a chance to settle down into a new routine and get used to the fact that his love life was about to see a change that really mattered to him.

“Ed's certainly in for a big surprise!” agreed Victor.

“Thank you for your help, my love,” Oswald said fondly.

“It was just an idea until you tried it out,” Victor reminded him, then he laughed, “Go home to Ed – I know you can't wait to see him.”

Oswald's gaze reflected deepest love as he smiled warmly, then he headed back to his own car as Victor sat there for a moment, feeling as if a weight had finally been lifted from his heart. He had wanted this last scar erased from Oswald's life for many years, and now it was done - and that was great to know, it was such a good feeling...

 

Oswald had gone home and behaved as if nothing had changed. At least, for the rest of the day. This new, positive experience had proved to him that he could cast aside his fears, and when night fell he got into bed, wrapped his arms around Ed, kissed his cheek and said goodnight. Then as Ed turned out the light and closed his eyes, a smile crept to Oswald's face. Ed would get such a big surprise in the morning...

 

When morning came, Ed thought at first that he was dreaming. Oswald was snuggled up against him, giving him little kisses, his lips brushing his chest, his shoulder, then his cheek.

“ _Ed,”_ he whispered _“Wake up!”_

Ed blinked away sleep and as his hair hung in his eyes he looked up, feeling puzzled, wondering why Oswald had such an intense look on his face as he leaned over him.

“What's the matter, Oz?” he said, still feeling sleepy.

“ _I'm ready for this, I just woke up and felt ready....”_

Ed blinked again. He saw a sparkle in his eyes. Oswald was embracing him, then pressing his body up close as he leaned in and kissed him.

“I am sure - but be gentle, go slowly.”

Ed's eyes widened in surprise. _Had Oswald just said what he thought he said? After all these years, he was waking up in the morning and.. asking him to make love?_

“What...what do you mean?” Ed said cautiously, hoping he was not wrong.

Oswald's face was flushed, he grabbed Ed's hand, sliding it down to his hardness, then he turned on his back, pushing his hand further into the unmistakeable feel of warmth and lubrication. Surprise registered in his eyes. Oswald smiled brightly.

“ _Make love to me, Ed!”_

Ed rolled on top and as Oswald wrapped a leg around his waist as he spread the other, damaged leg wider, Ed was hard against him, Oswald was laying there begging him to make love, giving him access to his body in a way that he had never done before, not once in all the years they had been together.... ever since Magda's birth, sex had been something he could only face on rare occasions when he was so drunk he was ready to pass out. And now, he was sober, it was early in the morning and...

“ _I must be dreaming!”_ Ed exclaimed as he started to smile.

“No, it's real,” Oswald assured him, “Take me, Ed. I love you, I want you inside me!”

Ed took him in his arms, knowing no further lube was required - Oswald had used a lot, he must have spent a while getting ready for this, because he was turned on, he was so willing, so eager, and Ed pushed gently inside him and as he saw a brief moment of pure joy on Oswald's face as he closed his eyes and gave a gasp, then he clung to him, digging his nails lightly into his back, that was all the confirmation he needed: _Oswald wanted him in a way he had never truly wanted him before._ He thrust gently, deeply, then kissed him softly as they moved together.

“I love you, Oswald...”

“I love you too, Ed.”

Their movements became more urgent, their breathing quickened as they moved together, in rhythm, keeping a firm but gentle pace. As Oswald lost control and came quickly, covering his own body and Ed's, the feel of that sticky heat and wetness on his skin was too much and Ed and thrust again, clinging to him as he said his name, and throbbed hard inside him.

They stayed joined together as they embraced, both breathless as they looked into each other's eyes. Oswald was radiantly happy.

“Say something, Ed!”

Ed blinked away tears.

“ _I never thought this day would come!”_ he said, and then he kissed him again as a tear ran down his face.

 

When the weekend arrived, Jim drove over to the mansion feeling apprehensive as he wondered how Oswald was getting along with Ed. The purpose of his visit was to pick up Magda, who was planning to spend the day with Jack, and the timing was good because it had been a few days since he had met with Oswald, and he just wanted to know all was well.

When he pulled up outside the house, he turned off the engine and paused for thought, wondering if his time with Oz had been truly worthwhile. Although it had gone great between the two of them, he didn't know that it had been equally successful when Oswald had returned home to Ed... he had not heard from him or Victor, and he had been waiting, silently hoping for good news.

“Can I take Magda to the mall?” Jack asked.

“We can go into town, you can take Magda for lunch and I'll do some shopping at the same time. We can all go,” Jim replied, “Then Magda can come back to the house for a while. Lee said she can stay for dinner this evening, too.”

Jack smiled.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Jim recalled how he had once been horrified that Jack liked Magda so much – back when he had believed she was his daughter. He was sure that misunderstanding would always made him smile. He was a cop, yet he had made such a huge mistake... He guessed that was what happened when emotions clouded his judgement, and when it came to Oswald he certainly had a lot of those...

He got out of the car and Jack followed as he went up to the front door. He was about to knock when the door was opened.

“Hello Jack!” Magda said with a big smile on her face, “It is good to see you!”

Jack smiled at Magda.

“We're going to the mall with Dad today.”

“ _Cool! Have fun with the kids, Jim – take your time.. Oswald and I are going to spend the morning relaxing together...”_

As Ed said that, he had followed Oswald to the porch and was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him as he gave him a fond squeeze, then a loving kiss to the side of his neck. Oswald smiled brightly as his eyes sparkled.

“Ed's feeling rather... romantic today.”

Jim could only smile back as he and Oswald exchanged a glance, it was a look that conveyed so much, yet no words could be spoken on the subject.

“That's great,” he said, glancing to Ed.

“You're probably wondering why we seem so happy,” Ed added.

Jim couldn't look at Oswald as he felt his face flush.

“I had noticed,” he replied, “It's good to see you both looking so happy.”

“All I can say to that, is miracles exist,” Ed replied, “Oswald and I have become even closer and more in love than we thought possible. I mean, I loved him to begin with, but lately, it just gets more wonderful, doesn't it, Oz?”

“Yes it does, Ed,” he replied, glancing at him as for a moment their gaze locked filled with love, then Oswald looked back to Jim.

“Have a nice time with the kids,” then he glanced tp his daughter, “And behave yourself, Magda!”

“Of course I will!” she told him.

“I'll see you guys later,” Jim said, and Oswald smiled fondly as Ed gave him another hug, and as Jim led the kids back to the car, the thought occurred to him that until now, Ed and Oswald had never been able to become this close. Clearly, that day Oswald had spent with him, that day they could never talk to anyone about, had changed his life for the better.

As the car drove away, Ed was still standing behind Oswald, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Eve is asleep,” he said, “What shall we do to pass the time, Oswald?”

And Oswald turned around, smiling as he slid his arms around him and looked up into his eyes. This felt like a brand new chapter of their lives, with all of the shadows of the past and all memories of the bad times gone.

“I think we should go back to bed, Edward!” he said playfully, and Ed pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

 

As Jim headed for the highway, he felt amused as he listened to the conversation in the back of the car.

“In August,” Magda said to Jack, “My Father is taking me to Scotland for two weeks. He is going to help me catch the Loch Ness monster.”

Jack's eyes went wide.

“What will you do with it if you catch it?”

Magda paused for thought.

“My Dad and Ed can put it in a huge tank and we feed it and look after it and people can pay money to come and see it and then when we make enough money, and we put it back in the Loch.”

“You want to bring it back to Gotham and put it on display? Can your Dad actually do that?” Jack said in surprise

“Oh yes, he can do anything, my Dad used to be mayor of Gotham,” Magda stated.

As he drove along, amusement danced in Jim's eyes. So Magda wanted Victor to catch the Loch Ness monster? And she wanted Ed and Oswald to display it for money? _Good luck with that one, guys,_ he thought as he chuckled. It had just occurred to him that this misunderstanding that had led him to wrongly believe he was Magda's father had actually had a surprising outcome:

He had got closer to Oswald again. He had even managed to heal the final scar left over from those dark days of the past, and he only had to look at Ed and Oz today to see what a difference that had made to their lives. And while Ed put the sudden change in Oswald down to a miracle, Jim knew the real reason and so did Oswald.

But if he really thought about it, maybe, in its own way, it had been a miracle of sorts – the last painful memory that had haunted Oswald for all those years was finally gone. It made Jim happy to know that, because he did love Oswald, and always would, and he knew he had been able to do something that had made a difference in his life. To know that was enough to make him happy. And as much as he liked hearing Magda's wild ideas about Loch Ness, he was glad Victor was her father. And as for the personal circumstances of his lost love, it wasn't ideal for Oswald to be having an affair with Victor because he was married to Ed, from the outside, it looked like a mess, but from the inside? It all worked out, somehow - and it worked out well...

The kids were still talking as they headed into town. The sun was breaking through the skies above Gotham, chasing away the threat of rain. It was going to be a good day. As he thought of Ed and Oswald, he smiled. It was going to be a good life now, especially for Oz. And knowing that made him happy, and for Jim, that was enough.

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
